


Shorts and Askbox Fills

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 59,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short stories, drabbles and filled prompts for tumblr, all summaries in the first chapter<br/>chapter 66 - Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women<br/>chapter 67 - Kíli/Tauriel - enjoying the rain<br/>chapter 68 - Dwalin/Nori - proposal<br/>chapter 69 - Dwalin/Nori - on the back of an Eagle<br/>chapter 70 - Dwalin/Nori - things Nori says after a kiss<br/>chapter 71 - Dwalin/Nori - platonically sharing a bed<br/>chapter 72 - Dwalin/Nori - ice cream at night<br/>chapter 73 - Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women part two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters

chapter 1 - index  
chapter 2 - Dwalin/fem!Nori - Beauty and the Beast  
chapter 3 - Bofur and Bilbo, the Dwarves help during the Fell Winter  
chapter 4 - Ori/Fíli - Ori is a thief and tries to steal from the Line of Durin  
chapter 5 - Nori/Dwalin - career reversal  
chapter 6 - Dwalin/Nori - accidental first kiss  
chapter 7 - fem!Bilbo/Thorin - Aladdin AU  
chapter 8 - Thorin/Bilbo - pokemon AU  
chapter 9 - Fíli and Kíli - Merfolk!AU  
chapter 10 - fem!Bilbo/Thorin - Tangled AU (implied 'canon' BoFA)  
chapter 11 -Dwalin/Nori - picking a wedding suit  
chapter 12 - Frerin is alive and he's just as bad as Nori  
chapter 13 - Dwalin/Dís - Pacific Rim!AU  
chapter 14 - Dwalin/Nori - Prom  
chapter 15 - Dwalin/Nori - first time meeting as children (modern AU)  
chapter 16 - Ori/Fíli - Harry Potter!AU  
chapter 17 - Nori is a fox, Dwalin is a badger  
chapter 18 - Fíli/fem!Kíli - pirate and merman  
chapter 19 - Dwalin/Nori - looking for a present for little Ori  
chapter 20 - Dwalin/Nori - Goblins cut off all of Nori's hair  
chapter 21 - Dwalin/Nori - Dwalin finds Nori baking a cake in his kitchen  
chapter 22 - fem!Bilbo/Thorin - skin changer AU  
chapter 23 - Fíli/Kíli/Ori - Hunger Games AU  
chapter 24 - Dwalin/Nori - Hunger Games AU (same as the chapter before)  
chapter 25 - Dwalin/Nori - Nori steals things by accident  
chapter 26 - Dwalin/Nori - tackle hug  
chapter 27 - Ori and Nori - sick!fic  
chapter 28 - Dwalin/Nori - Frozen AU  
chapter 29 - Nori/Secret Admirer  
chapter 30 - Balin/Dori - Rapunzel AU  
chapter 31 - Dwalin/Nori - Flowershop AU  
chapter 32 - fem!Dwalin/Nori - angst and War against the Orcs  
chapter 33 - Dwalin/Nori - crack, genital piercings and smut  
chapter 34 - Fíli/Kíli/Ori - Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.   
chapter 35 - Dwalin/Dís - Dystopia - Am imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell.  
chapter 36 - Thorin/Bilbo - Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.  
chapter 37 - Fíli/Ori - no food in the fridge  
chapter 38 - Nori/Dwalin - early morning snuggles  
chapter 39 - Dwalin/Nori - Superhero AU, a couple in private life, enemies in the line of work  
chapter 40 - Dwalin/Nori - Superhero AU  
chapter 41 - Dwalin/Nori - shapeshifter AU  
chapter 42 - Nori/Dwalin - career reversal (daydream)  
chapter 43 - Nori/Dwalin - Nori has to leave early and Dwalin oversleeps  
chapter 44 - Nori/Dwalin - career reversal (alley fight)  
chapter 45 - Nori/Dwalin - sad Nori and comfort smut  
chapter 46 - Nori/Dwalin - marriage proposal and cuddle  
chapter 47 - Dwalin/Nori - old!Dwalin's morning routine (sad-ish)  
chapter 48 - Nori - Hogwarts AU  
chapter 49 - Fíli/Ori - comforting during BofA  
chapter 50 - Dwalin/Nori - fluff and cuddles  
chapter 51 - Dwalin/Nori - Flowershop AU  
chapter 52 - Dwalin/Nori - handcuffed  
chapter 53 - Dwalin/Nori - forced to share a bed  
chapter 54 - Dwalin/Nori - truth or dare  
chapter 55 - Dwalin/Nori - Dwalin's getting a haircut (femslash)  
chapter 56 - Dwalin/Nori - getting a new pet  
chapter 57 - Bifur/Bilbo - merfolk AU  
chapter 58 - Dwalin/Nori - Steampunk and pretend relationship  
chapter 59 - Dwalin/Nori - cuddles, based on Judayre's femNori stories  
chapter 60 - Bilbo/Bofur - morning in Laketown  
chapter 61 - Dwalin/Nori - kicked out of bed  
chapter 62 - Bilbo/Bofur - superhero AU  
chapter 63 - Dwalin/Nori - bakery AU  
chapter 64 - Dwalin/Nori - coffee shop AU  
chapter 65 - Dwalin/Nori - snowstorm  
chapter 66 - Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women  
chapter 67 - Kíli/Tauriel - enjoying the rain  
chapter 68 - Dwalin/Nori - proposal  
chapter 69 - Dwalin/Nori - on the back of an Eagle  
chapter 70 - Dwalin/Nori - things Nori says after a kiss  
chapter 71 - Dwalin/Nori - platonically sharing a bed  
chapter 72 - Dwalin/Nori - ice cream at night  
chapter 73 - Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women part two


	2. The Thief and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/fem!Nori - Beauty and the Beast

The thief stood in the dark empty foyer, looking around the torn and broken cushions and chairs that once might have been luxuries but now were just trash, covered in dust and giving her a clear picture of how long this place stood neglected. Neglected, not abandoned.

Nori adjusted her grip on her favourite knife, hidden up her sleeve. Her fingers were cold and trembled slightly, from exhaustion and the autumn air and fear, though she hoped it didn’t show too much. She forced herself to breathe calmly, just as she was used to, though there was nothing she could do about her heart beating so fast that she just knew that _it_ would surely hear her.

It was her own fault, to some extend. But if not her, it would be sweet little Ori in her place. And she just could not allow _that_ to happen. 

It was her step-father’s fault perhaps, coming home with presents for his daughters, (silks and jewels, all so pretty) and of course, a box full of rare books for his youngest and dearest child. That, and the flower Nori had only ever seen in Ori’s favourite book.

With the flower came a Raven, telling a frightened little Ori that the price for giving it to their father and letting him go alive, was that his young daughter must go and live in the previous owner’s castle. 

The castle of the Beast. 

They all had heard of it, they all feared it, and Nori had wanted to scream and kick the old fool for putting her precious sister in danger, and part of her had wanted to just flick her knife and hurt him. But then she had seen the townspeople’s faces. They knew what would happen if the beast was disobeyed, they had feared it for so long. They would not protect Ori.

Nori had swallowed her fear and had told the Raven that she was also a daughter of her old man, so she would go in Ori’s stead. The Raven had glared at her but admitted that it didn’t matter which daughter the flower would belong to and which should go to the castle. 

Dori had stared at her full of shock, clearly wanting to plead her to stay, Ori had cried and the townspeople had relaxed. Of course they had, now they’d get rid of Nori the thief, Nori the worst child of the entire area.

It had felt good then, glaring down at them and knowing that she was better than these cowards. But now, with the heavy steps and the sound of claws over marble she wasn’t quite as brave as before. This wasn’t like stealing or fighting some drunks in a tavern. This was a wild beast she’d face off.

It was huge, at least two feet higher than the tallest man Nori’d ever seen in town, covered in shaggy dark pelt and dressed in what looked like even more pelt and leathers. It had claws longer than Nori’s knives and teeth that were surely sharper than her razors.

It didn’t move much after entering the hall, just watching her from its blue eyes. Nori stared back, hoping that she’d be able to fight it off should it charge. And then it finally spoke.

"You do not look like the ‘sweet bookish girl’ your father described. More like a rat. Why did they send you?"

Nori huffed at that and stood straighter.

"I am the daughter of the man who tried to steal your flower. Didn’t your Raven tell you that he had another?"

The Beast glared, and somehow that made him seem a little less dangerous.

"He hasn’t. Just go and choose yourself a room somewhere, rat, you’re not to move around until I allow you to, and you can’t go anywhere unless I allow that. Is that clear, thief’s daughter?"

"I have a name! You can call me Nori, but not rat or thief’s daughter. That man is no thief, I have stolen more and gotten away with it before I was ten years old!"

She flicked her braid over her shoulder, and as the Beast watched the movement she quickly pulled another razor out of her belt to hide in her sleeve.  
"Is that clear, Beast?"

The Beast first shot an angry look her way and then rolled its eyes before turning towards the doorways and waving his claws for her to follow him.  
"Yes yes, whatever it is…"

She followed him carefully, keeping her distance in case it decided to kill her after all.

"And one thing, thief."

"Yes?"

"I do have a name."

"Oh? Not just Beast?"

”No. My name is Dwalin. Learn to use it.”


	3. Meeting on a Winternight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Bilbo, the Dwarves help during the Fell Winter

Even wrapped up tight in furs, and layers upon layers of wool and warm jumpers and jakets the wind was biting into Bofur’s skin, making his nose feel like it ought to drop of like an icicle, creeping into every hole in his clothes. He didn’t mind too much, the cold had never been something he could not deal with. That’s why he volunteered to come in the first place.

Hardly anyone knew much about the Shire or Hobbits, trade routs had never seemed important enough to abandom much more urgent matters for, so only few ever traded with the folk close to its borders. But then the winter came, and letters and messengers with a plea for help came soon after.

The Hobbits had not asked for food, as the council and the King initially believed (which they’d have refused, things were already bad enough without sharing what little there was with strangers), but for protection. The rivers are frozen, the letter had said, and the gentle folk of the Shire had no means to keep the hungry wolves and wild beast away.

It was mostly young lads or miners who had offered to go and protect the Hobbits, and Bofur, who was a bit of both and really had nothing useful to do through the winter, had been among the first.

Now, fighting his way through the deep snow, he was glad that he had. There was a tiny village with a couple of great houses that they had barely managed to defend from the pack of wolves. It had been mostly full of children and tweens, families who had decided that it’d be safer to stay close and together. They had been right of course, but nobody could have known just how persistent the wolves would be. Bofur himself had helped to drag off a beast who’d nearly managed to scratch and beat open one of the windows.

After the last of the wolves was dead, the Dwarves had quickly tied their carcases together (no need to waste the furs) and gathered the Hobbits together, telling them to lead them to the next larger village or town where it’d be safer. They formed a protective circle with the children were walking in the middle, all huddled together, holding each other and giving comfort.

As they walked on, Bofur noticed a small boy, walking very close to him, who seemed to be alone and wasn’t even making any attempt to join the rest. 

He seemed to be in need of being cheered up more than the rest too.

"Ah, laddy, why aren’t ya with the other ones?" Bofur asked, voice as friendly as he could, giving the boy a wide smile. The child had probably seen them fighting off the beasts and might be scared of the Dwarves now.

"I don’t know anyone here. They… They’re all cousins and siblings, but I don’t even rememeber how I am relared to them" the boy sniffed, his tiny voice sounding very formal for someone his age, and he made a face as if that was something bad.

"Where are yours then?" Bofur looked back, worried. Hobbits had big families from what he’d heard, and they were very small, easily overlooked and forgotten in a dark winternight.

"I… don’t have any. Mama said they’d join me soon, and get me as soon as home was safe. We’re nearly there now."

Bofur watched the boy as they walked, seeing how the he was making an extra effort to walk just as quick as the Dwarves, even though it must be way harder for him to drag his feet through the snow. He looked very tired but judging by his face he seemed to be trying very hard not to show it.

"You can hold my hand if you want, lad?" Bofur offered him and the boy looked up at him with huge blue eyes before taking it shyly. With a smile the Dwarf tugged him closer and wrapped one of his scarves around the Hobbi’s neck. "Everyone’s walking with family, see? I can be yours for the trip?"

That did seem to cheer the child up a great deal, and despite his exhaustion he even managed to look quite happy for the rest of the walk.

It must have been past midnight when the group finally reached the hills of another Hobbit-village. One by one the children run out of the circle of Dwarves, screaming in delight as they spotted their family amonf the many Hobbits that came out of their houses to see what was going on.

Very soon Bofur’s little Hobbit released his hand too, and with a scream of “ _Mama_!” he ran out towards a woman who rushed down a hill.”Bilbo she called and wrapped her child into her arms, sobbing in relieve. She picked him up and after wrapping him inside her coat she started walking up the way she came.

Bofur could hear her muttering something about getting the boy out of the cold, and he smiled at that. More Hobbits came up towards him and his friends them, to thank them for their help in the name of every resident of the Shire, and Bofur could see his little Hobbit wave at him tiredly, before the Dwarf was destracted by them once again.


	4. Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori is a thief and tries to steal from the Line of Durin (Ori/Fíli)

The corridors were dim, with the day’s last light turning into dark shades of yellow, orange and purple and the sun already gone behind the highest mountain peaks. Ori knew that it was technically still too light and early to go unseen inside the palace (or the big house that everybody called so in lack of a proper residence for the royal family) but he had planed it through well.

With the Durin’s Day celebrations lasting since the last evening and all of today now, nobody would be inside the palace, and if there were, they’d most likely take the little dwarf for a young servant fetching something for the King.

He had done his research well, much better than Nori would have done, who never took as much time gathering information for a simple break in, and Ori knew that most of the things he learned had no use for the actual crime or the things he’d steal.

Ori made his way towards where he was certain to find the office quickly and qietly, barely making a sound in the soft boots Nori had gifted him as soon as he had started to practice his sneaking. After opening the door of the office carefuly he found himself in a small room, a large desk taking up one wall, a fireplace with a couch with some furs on it another; but what caught Ori’s attention were the large shelves filled with books and documents.

He had come to take some maps and maybe one or two ancient notebooks, relicts that were worth so much more than they seemed at first glance, but Ori’s fingers ached with a need to pick up some of the heavy tomes and get to read them all. Despite training with Nori he still spend time learning how to become a scribe, even when he would most likely never be one, so the many rare books just begged for him to sit down and read instead of taking what he came for.

He stepped closer and started slowly looking through the boxes filled with scrolls and maps, casting a wistful glance to some of the copies he had heard about and was sure to never find in any bookstores or libraries. But he musn’t let that distract him too much, he came here for a reason and Nori had always told him how dangerouns a wandering mind was, it would just get you d-

"What are you doing with these books, thief?"

_oh curse His forges_

Ori spun around, eyes wide and hands fidgeting with his sleeves in a way that would make him look nervous and shy but actually let him wrap his fingers around the daggers he had hidden there without anyone suspecting it.

"I- I’m t-terribly sorry I-" he started to say and then he noticed the Dwarf who had caught him. He did his best not to flinch in shock, while Fíli blinked at him slowly. The prince’s hair and clothes were in a mess, and from the way he was squinting and slowly blinking at Ori it was clear that he had just woken up.

_the Maker doesn’t mean it well with me today_

In his haste to get to the books and to his loot, Ori hadn’t looked properly and mistaken the shape of a sleeping Dwarf for blankets and furs - Nori would laugh at him after getting him out of this mess. And what a mess this was. Fíli knew him, knew who he was and that he could not have entered the palace by mistake and that he did not work there either. He also knew who and what his older brother was, and surely no celever lie would fool Fíli now.

"Did you really try to steal from unlce? You thought you would get away with that?" Fíli asked and rubbed his cheek.

Ori’s shoulders slouched in defeat. “It would have worked if you hadn’t decided to take a nap in here. Why did you even do that?” He was aware that his voice sounded like he was whining, and how silly was that, complaining about being caught red handed?

"I was tired of the feast, I stayed up too long to help prepare it…" Fíli watched him for a while and then streched out his hand.

”And you know what, I’m still too tired to get up and call the guards now. So come here, we make a deal. You let me hold you while I sleep, promise not to run away and take stuff, and I will keep this secret?”

Ori stared at the prince for a while, not sure if he had heard it right. Who would trade cuddles for letting a thief go after all? But Fíli’s hands still reached out towards him and the princes looked way too sleepy anyway. So Ori carefully came closer and sat down on the couch beside him to let himself be grabbed and held by the other.

Fíli sighed happily and tucked the smaller Dwarf’s head between his chin and shoulder. He drifted off to sleep quickly, his arms wrapped around Ori in a way that would make it hard to get away without waking him. It was nice though, cozy.

Ori smiled as his hands curled around the front of Fíli shirt. This was probably even more embarassing that making the stupid mistake of being caught like that. But Nori would never need to know, he decided as he slowly fell asleep in Fíli’s arms.


	5. The Guard and The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - career reversal

The Thief was back in town and had apparently managed to steal some scarves, an emerald necklace, knock out some guards and be halfway across the markets and towards the shady parts of the city were none would find him before anyone told the captain of the guard. And they _did_ know what Nori thought about not being informed about anything that was going on in his territory at any time, especially if that something happened to be Dwalin.

With a deep and exaggerated sigh he had stood up from behind his desk, not looking at the two rookies who had been send to inform him about the escape, and then ordered them to lead him to the part of the city were the thief had been seen last, as quickly as possible. Before they had reached it though, Nori had jumped up the wall of a building and climbed up into the rooftops and out of sight of his gaping guards. It didn’t take long to run over the roofs and walls to reach a point from where he had a good view over the alleys.

And there, Dwalin was running through, away from his pursuers, and it looked like he’d get away once again. What he lacked in speed and agility the former warrior from a good house more than made up for with pure strength, simply crashing through any obstacles and far too strong to be held back by most guards who weren’t thrown out of the way in the first place.

Nori took a moment to observe him, watch how and where he was trying to get to. Dwalin did not look like someone one would suspect to be a successful thief, far too big, more suited for being a thug or a bodyguard with those big hands of his and axes and hammers being his weapons of choice. And he was too easily recognized too, his tattoos and shaven head drawing the eye if his sheer mass hadn’t already. 

_Stupid, that_ , Nori sometimes thought when his mind wandered to the thief, had he been one he’d surely try to look plainer to be able to be overlooked in the masses.

He waited until Dwalin was nearly directly below him in a narrow alley, where the guards wouldn’t find him anymore and he’d be able to get away, before Nori jumped down into the street, silent and unexpected, able to push the taller Dwarf against the wall and press two knives into his neck and just bellow his belt, so that Dwalin could not move without risking serious injury.

„And just where did you plan to go with these?“ Nori asked in a way of greeting, pointing at the scarves sticking out of Dwalin’s pocket. Dwalin frowned at him for a moment before he gave Nori a dangerous smile.

„To what ever shady trader would buy them, I’d reckon. Do they send the captain himself for a bit of cloth now? Or are you just bored?“

Nori pressed closer, digging his knives into Dwalin as much as he could without actually breaking the skin.

„Obviously not. And from what I hear it’s not some simple cloth you took. Why’d you decide to steal from Ragi’s stand anyway, you must have known that she’ll notice and send for the guard? Or have you simply gotten worse?“

Dwalin shook his head and pulled the necklace from his sleeve, it really was a pretty and precious little thing, Nori remembered how he had looked at it the day before and wondered if anyone would ever gift him such a jewel or even one half as nice.

„No I liked it and thought it’d be a nice courting gift.“

„You’re not courting anyone“ Nori sneered. He knew that, his and Dwalin’s older brothers were good friends and while Balin often complained about his brother’s careerchoice he would have known and spoken about any such thing.

„Ah but I plan to. If you’ll have me?“

The sudden question and Dwalin’s hand reaching out to offer him the necklace were enough of a surprise that Nori’s hold on the knives lessened for a split second, but it was enough for Dwalin to push aside his hands and lean into the guard. Before Nori could do anything at all he felt lips pressing against his in a brief but throughout kiss, then he was shoved aside, much more gentle than any other criminal would have done, and Dwalin was gone down the alley and around the corner.

Nori gaped after him for a moment then cursed softly under his breath. They wouldn’t catch that one anymore, at least not today. He made his way back to the guard’s house, scowling, and he had nearly reached his own office when he realized that the stolen necklace was hanging around his neck, the pretty emeralds glittering up at him.

And if the captain of the guard kept the beautiful piece locked in his desk instead of returning it from that day on, then nobody had to know.


	6. Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - accidental first kiss

They had found an inn to stay in, and as it was likely the last time they’d have a proper table to sit at and a roof over their head for the next week the entire company was keen on making good use of it. 

Everyone was drinking, throwing food across the table and shouting at each other and just having a good time, the Dwarves at a table that was just the right size, and some groups of Men a bit further from them.

It was noisy and Nori pretended not to hear his older brother’s protests as he jumped on the table to get at the food easier and show of his balancing skills. He didn’t plan on actually causing any sort of mischief, it was just fun to see Dori get all mad. It wasn’t like anything beside some overturned plates could happen, Nori wasn’t drunk enough to actually fall off.

He _was_ drunk enough to briefly loose his balance way to close to the table’s edge. While falling Nori instinctively stretched out his arms, prepared to land with an elegant roll (or at least as elegant as the previously consumed ale would allow) and then make fun of anyone who thought he’d actually fall on the ground.

It would have worked if not for unforeseen circumstances, namely Dwalin leaning over to reach for a bowl just that moment, blocking Nori’s fall. He noticed too late and he was too drunk to do anything about it now, so Nori braced himself for the impact and hoped for the best.

He collided with Dwalin chest to chest and face to face, both of their hands shooting up to slow down the fall. Lying across the table, pressed against Dwalin was the opposite of the smug stunt Nori had tried to pull, so he scrambled up and down from the table as quick and graceful as possible, while Dwalin grumbled something under his breath.

Only when Nori had swayed back to his seat with everyone laughing at that did he remember that he had felt lips against his own for a brief moment. Nori glanced back to were the warrior sat and licked his lips when he caught his eye. The way Dwalin frowned and looked away quickly could only mean that he had noticed, too. And the way his cheeks seemed to turn just that little bit more red...

Nori grinned and pulled another pitcher towards him. This journey might yet turn interesting.


	7. Over the Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Bilbo/Thorin - Aladdin AU

Billa Baggins of Bag End had had a wonderful day. The sun had warmed the air enough for it to be a pleasant morning when she woke up, there had been no guards wandering about Dale’s streets (at least not more than usual and not really looking for her specifically) and after climbing down the back of the building she lived in (or on) she had seen that there would be a new bakery opened in Bag Row. Which meant a closer food source to her home, and possibly warm rooftops for the winter.

With all that happening just this morning Billa was sure that the rest of the day would go just as well. Now was time for breakfast though which for her meant a freshly stolen pie she’s share with Thrush, the talking bird that was her partner in crime.

They sat over the stall of some jeweller and ate in peace. Billa idly watched the early morning masses of Dwarves and Men and occasional Elves walk by below her as she chewed, not watching any in particular. Then her eyes found a Dwarf in the crowd, and somehow he caught her attention.

For a second she thought it was just a short Man, with his simple dark and unadorned coat and hood, but then she saw a glimpse of silver in his beard and braids that kept sliding down out of his hood and which he kept pushing back.

He had clear blue eyes and was watching everything around him in wonder, as if it was the first time he had come here. Something about this Dwarf woke Billa’s curiosity and she quickly stuffed the rest of her pie in her mouth before rising from her seat and slowly walking along the edges of roofs to follow where he was going.

Thrush pecked at the remaining crumbs and then jumped up on her shoulder with a questioning twitter.

“Oh it’s nothing important…” Billa assured her. “It’s just… I have a feeling that this Dwarf is worth finding out more about.”

Thrush rolled her eyes but followed as the little Hobbit made her way out of sight of and always close to the strange Dwarf.


	8. The Dragon Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Bilbo - pokemon AU

“Are you really sure that we can… can actually fight, defeat and catch it? Shouldn't we try to run?”

Bilbo asked, his fingers curling around Thorin’s sleeve so hard that they cramped, his Fletchling . He was staring wide eyed at the beast before them, for there really was no other word to describe such a monstrous and gigantic pokemon as the wild Smaug they had encountered.

“Trust me, these Dragon Types have a weakness and I can defeat this one easily.”

He smiled grimly and reached for the pokeball in his pocket, the one Bilbo had never seen him use before. He watched wide-eyed as Thorin pulled back his hand and shouted.

“SMAUG!”

The gigantic golden eyes turned down towards them, steam coming out of the dragon’s mouth.

“Take this!”

With one quick swing Thorin send the pokeball flying, and Bilbo followed its way through the air, curious as to which secret it kept inside. There was a flash of light, a chirping sound and-

“Oh you can’t be serious!”

Bilbo gaped at the pink and white pokemon that was barely as tall as one of Smaug’s claws. Thorin seemed unworried about it.

“Fairy Types are extremely effective against Dragon Types” he explained, and then shouted at a perplexed Smaug. “My Sylveon will destroy you! Prepare for your end, vile drake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want visuals:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/52815273155/yes-so-sylveon-is-a-fairy-type-and-those-are


	9. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli - Merfolk!AU

“Oh please, I want to see the parade so much, and you know they’ll go looking for me if you’re not there to ‘look out’ for me!”

Kíli hovered before Fíli, hands clasped together in a pleading gesture and eyes wide and cute as a seals. He knew that few could refuse him when he did that, and of course Fíli didn’t really mind letting him go. But he was the older brother and he had to at least bring up the dangers of being discovered by landwalkers, especially as Kíli was only barely deemed old enough to go to the surface at all.

“Is watching a few fancy boats really worth the danger of being discovered?”

“I won’t be! And yes, they won’t just have pretty paper decorations now, they’ll have lights and all sorts of shows that I’d never manage to get to work under the surface. Come on, Fee, you know they won’t notice us in the harbour if we’re careful.”

Fíli was silent for a moment, watching Kíli’s tail swirl slowly, with the light reflecting of his scales that were the colour of clear shallow waters. It was very different from the beige, purple and copper shades of his own, though their fins were of a near identical shape. 

“I think…” Fíli said slowly, enjoying the look of torment on his brother’s face “we can go, but only if you promise to be careful!”

Kíli whooped happily and swam around Fíli to drag him up and along.

“Yesss, thank you! You will come up with something to tell uncle?”

“Sure, I don’t think we’d need much to let us be. Lately he’s been off to somewhere all the time so he wouldn’t even notice.”

After that Kíli’s exited talk about all the things they’d get to see the next day wouldn’t stop at all. Fíli didn’t mind it after all, he was content knowing his brother would get to do what he wanted so much and not get into trouble for it.


	10. Cut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Bilbo/Thorin - Tangled AU (implied 'canon' BoFA)

Billa though that after the last few days there wouldn’t be anymore tears left in her, by the time the battle ended, but then they had brought her to where Thorin lay, cold and broken and blood in his armor and clothes, mostly dried as there simply was no more he could loose at this point.

He had seemed dead but he did open his eyes as Billa kneeled down by his side and cradled him as much as she could, with his injuries and how much heavier and bigger he was than her. He tried to apologize but Billa barely heard it through her own sobs and pleas for Thorin to be quiet and just no die and leave her here.

"Can’t you… can’t you _do_ something about this?” a tentative voice asked from behind, and Billa only shook her head, her once beautiful and golden braid reduced to darker brown curls hanging uselessly in her face. She had cut it all, to be quicker, to not get caught, to be by her friend’s side faster.

She had cut off all magic she once had, and now she was helpless. Thorin watched her, eyes slowly loosing focus, his hand moving up to her head, brushing through the useless curls and smiling.

Had she not cut it she would have been able to heal his wounds and still he smiled at her. Billa screwed her eyes shut and leaned over Thorin’s chest, so that her face was hidden in his furs and she would not have to see him realize that all hope for him was lost, and that she could no longer save him.

Billa did not need to see accusation in Thorin’s eyes, she already knew that this was all she’d ever see, looking back at her from mirrors for as long as she lived. 

Thorin was saying something, asking her to stop weeping for his sake and that he did not wish for her to be in such distress because of him. But Billa just clung to him harder and after a while his arms wrapped around her and she heard a wheezing but content sigh.

They stayed like that even as the sun started to set, and the entire time Billa cried quiet tears as she listened to Thorin’s weakening heartbeat and felt his skin grow cold beneath her touch.


	11. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - picking a wedding suit

"Ooooh, this is the prettiest embroidery I have every seen!"

"There is no way that you are wearing something with this… cut!"

Nori rolled his eyes and raised his arms a little higher, making the sample of the tunic shift and rise high over his tights in a way that was really not doing anything to help Dwalin’s frustrations and bad mood. He was terribly bored, having to sit there beside Nori’s family and Bofur, who kept commenting on the clothes he was trying on. It probably was still better than having to try on masses of fine clothes and present them to the others himself. Unfortunately Nori could not just leave as his brothers insisted he stay and choose an assemble for the wedding ceremony today, and Dwalin had to stay and pay for it, just as it was expected of the groom and suitor. 

Ori sighed and walked up to his brother to tug at his sleeve and inspect the patterns on the cloth. “But this is such a good material! I don’t think you would be able to find something better for the wedding, and nobody should outshine the bridal couple after all.” 

Dori huffed angrily as his brothers inspected the work and Dwalin sunk deeper into his chair, trying to block out everything. After hours of this discussions, even watching his betrothed in thin trousers and beautiful garments wasn’t fun anymore. 

"I know that this is a pretty pattern, but as I said- the cut! Just look at it!" Dori gestured at Nori and when Dwalin looked up he noticed that he was pointing at the hem of the tunic, two diagonal cuts meeting just bellow Nori’s belt-buckle, and revealing far more of his thighs and crotch than most of the older Dwarves would consider proper.

Nori made an annoyed noise, his patience wearing thin after the constant complains of his family; none of the pieces he had tried on before had been acceptable to all of them, though he'd have picked any of the first dozen.

Bofur grinned. “Aye, that’s the purpose of that thing, isn’t it? Making hoards of young lads and dwarrowdams swoon at the wedding and turn green in envy 'cause that fine thing is married off and unattainable anymore.”

Dori huffed and made a move to clap Bofur over the head and Ori frowned at them, smile gone from his face. Dwalin ignored the joke, but he couldn’t help but stare and take in the way Nori looked in the tunic. It really was a sight to behold, the dark plum colour and silver and pale green of the embroidery bringing out his hair and eyes. And the tight cut suited him in a way that made Dwalin wish they were alone in the shop. 

Nori glared at his family and then his eyes wandered over to Dwalin. They watched each other for a moment and then the thief shrugged.

"I’ll keep it. I don’t care what you say, Dori, this is the nicest thing we’ll find and I will be sick on all these samples if you make me change once again." He turned away, ignoring his brothers’ smile and the disapproving looks, and walked towards the back of the store and past Dwalin.

"And you go and see how much this thing costs" Nori said to him, and as Dwalin stood up to follow up the instructions he leaned towards him. "And I do believe that we might get to use it before the wedding if you promise not to tear it” he whispered silent enough for only Dwalin to hear, in a tone that was more than just a little suggestive.

Dwalin gaped at him as Nori disappeared into the changing room with a smirk. He stood there for a few moments, then shook his head to get the mental images out of his head and rejoined the others before Dori could dissaprove of them even more and Bofur could make the lewd comments that he had been holding back all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, the prompt was a 'say yes to the dress' scenario, but as I don't know the show, I did this instead ^^'


	12. best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: an AU where Frerin is alive and is just as bad as Nori and Dwalin and Thorin keep trying to keep them out of trouble.

They ran through the streets and alleyways, stopping suddenly, doubling back and dashing to random directions, laughing and giggling like they were little Dwarflings playing a prank, and not the nearly full grown Dwarrows that they actually were.

Finally they came to halt in some back alley, Nori leaning against a wall while Frerin was nearly suffocating on the wheezing laughter that kept bursting out of his mouth while he tried to catch his breath.

"You think we lost them?" He finally managed to say, earning an eyeroll from Nori.

"After that? Yes, if anyone’s been chasing us at all, I mean, _I_ wouldn’t want anyone to notice that this ugly thing even exists”, he said and patted against Frerin’s side, where the hairpiece was tucked away in his jacket.

They had another fit of giggles about that and it took a while until either was able to speak again. The hairpiece really was exceptionally ugly, belonging to a really daft diplomat (Frerin had complained about him being especially annoying during the meeting he had to attend).

Being the friend of a King’s son meant that not too many would mind him lurking around the palace, and it got Nori the opportunity to actually take a look at that prick. Some slandering later and both he and Frerin decided that nicking that hideous piece would be fun.

Frerin traced the shape of their spoil with his fingers, grinning down at Nori.

"And now we celebrate? We can figure out when and where to put it back among his stuff while enjoying a big cool ale!"

"Yer not doing either of it."

Two large hands grabbed both of the boys’ collars, making Nori tense up and ready to bolt and Frerin let out a tiny yelp. Their heads jerked around to see who had sneaked up on them so well.

Frerin’s older cousin and young guard-in-training, Dwalin glared down on them, unimpressed.

"D’ye even know how many things I’d rather be doing than chasing you two wretches around the city?" He turned to give Frerin a slight shake. "And you, did you think that being a prince would make you get away with pranks and corrupting young boys?"

Nori was about to snicker at that remark but Dwalin gave him a glare that spoke volumes of what he thought if the ‘official opinion’. Frerin started pouting at that.

"Oh come on, Dwalin, I heard you ranting about that tosser just yesterday! We’re related, don’t do this to me!"

"I’m one of the city guard and your elder first."

Dwalin started to walk back towards the streets leading to the palace, giving the boys no other choice but to follow him.

"What are you gonna do now?" Frerin asked, resigned.

"Return what you took and go find your brother."

Both boys jerked up at that, staring at Dwalin with wide and terrified eyes. He noticed and huffed, annoyed.

"Find Thorin. Nori’s your partner in crime but we’ll keep it in the family and there’s no need to involve anyone else."

The degree of relief on Nori’s face was near comical, as was Frerin’s whine about how that wasn’t fair at all.

"Don’t look so pleased, you’ ll still be in trouble, I’ll just take care of that myself.”

Nori’s grin and leer was a near instinctive reaction; his favourite tactic when he was caught causing trouble on his own.

"Oh? Will you lock me in your brother’s office again? I can imagine the dressing-down won’t be as dull if _you’re_ the one doing it. Wouldn’t even mind staying all night again” he purred in a way that made Frerin groan loudly and Dwalin’s impassive expression briefly slipping.

"Just be quiet and come along now" he snapped and gave both of their shirts a tug. Nori bit his lip to refrain from making another comment, while Frerin shot him a glare and signed ‘you’re so dead’ behind Dwalin’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know whether this is before or after the War against the goblins but well... And then Nori started flirting with Dwalin too


	13. In Synch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis/Dwalin, Pacific Rim!AU

The Shatterdome of Ered Luin was the biggest and busiest Bilbo had ever seen in his life. Even before getting the offer to join it he had heard that it had the most hangars of any others, but even so he had not expected just how it would be. There seemed to be more people about and working in each corner than in the others too, as if each Jaeger’s full crew was always working on something, hurrying about and filled with more than enough skilled workers.  
Bilbo knew that he was gaping with an open mouth, but both Ori and Bofur seemed amused and did not mind that their little tour kept being delayed as Bilbo stopped to watch the different crews of Men, Elves and Dwarves scurry around their Jaegers. He had never gotten so close to any team that didn’t consist of Men or Hobbits so it was fascinating to watch them go on about their business.  
Just as he finally thought that he was ready to go on and ask Ori to show him the command rooms the shriek of metal and motors announced that one of the Jaegers had returned from a drop and was being dragged back for maintenance.  
It was an impressive thing, built for strength and with the blockish shapes the Dwarves preferred in their designs, but Bilbo recognized that it was also unusually lithe for a Dwarvish Jaeger, slightly smaller than most and built for speed too.  
Bofur let out an impressed whistling as he noticed what Bilbo was looking at. "Ah, the Soul Grasper, the oldest model build and still working in Ered Luin. Pride of all Dwarves in the Dome, that one."

Both he and Ori stopped to watch Soul Grasper being pushed into its hangar so Bilbo decided they wouldn’t mind a further delay and he could go and take a better look on it. It was a beautiful model, with the dark metal shining through where the midnight-blue and flat-green pain had been chipped away in battle. Bilbo couldn’t see much else of it, with the cranes already blocking the view as its crew started working on it, so he walked closer to take a better look.

With his eyes fixed on the Jaeger Bilbo didn’t notice the Dwarf until he bumped into him.

“Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t look where I was going, sor-“

Bilbo stopped as he took in the Dwarf, rendered speechless in shock. He was tall, taller than any Bilbo had met before, with scars and tattoos on his bald head and the suit of a ranger that looked about as old battleworn as its wearer. The Dwarf glared down at him, not saying a word and Bilbo struggled to say something or swallow his fear. This was nothing against a Kaiju, he shouldn’t be intimidated by a simple Dwarf.

“Dwalin!”

Another Dwarf appeared from behind the bald one, gently tugging at his elbow and turning his attention away rom Bilbo. It was a Dwarrowdam, Bilbo realized, beautiful, even to him, with a sharp nose and face, light blue eyes and dark hair tied together at the back of her head and the same suit as the other.

The Dwarf that Bilbo had ran into, Dwalin, stared down at her and then shrugged, as if she had said something, and walked away towards the end of the hangar. She watched him go and then turned to Bilbo and gave him a bright smile. 

“You must forgive him, he never is one for words but he always gets like this after a long Drift. It’s nothing personal.”

“O-of course, I was just surprised, that’s all” Bilbo managed to say. The Dwarrowdam smiled again, and then turned to follow her co-pilot. Bilbo watched her catch up to Dwalin and then walk ahead, her posture regal and proud, him matching her pace so that he was following her, and his shoulders relaxing just a tiny bit.

“Are those…” 

“The pilots of our Soul Grasper, yes they are.”

Bofur walked up to Bilbo and watched them with a reverent expression.

“Lady Dís and Dwalin. They’re as in synch as pilots can get, have known each other years before the first Kaiju even appeared. The Lady was one of the King’s younger grandchildren, and he was of the royal family and training to be a warrior. Wasn’t really a surprise when they turned out to be compatible.” 

He made a motion with his hand, gesturing for Bilbo to follow him and Ori to the rest of the Dome. Bilbo turned reluctantly and followed them without complaining, thinking of how obviously these two Dwarves matched each other, and wondering whether he would ever find a co-pilot with whom he was so in synch as these two were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen PR in a while, and never in English so sorry if I got something wrong ^^'


	14. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - high school prom

The night was going well, everyone was having fun and had relaxed from the serious mood from the beginning, be it from alcohol or the dancing or both. Most had doffed their suit jackets, or loosened their ties, Dwalin put both the jacket and tie away entirely, and rolled up his sleeves. It wasn’t a comfortable outfit to enjoy himself in after all, and he could see that most of his friends had lost enough layers to nearly look casual. 

Dwalin lingered near the dancefloor, a plastic cup of punch in hand, the only he’d drink today (Bofur had lingered around the punchbowl for long enough to mix in much more alcohol than could be good for more than a couple of cups). He watched everyone dancing and celebrating, and anyone who didn’t know him might have assumed that he was in a bad mood, or even angry. 

Nori was dancing very close to where he was standing, or whatever it was he called ‘dance’, both he and Bofur moving and jerking around in a rhythm that was quicker than and didn’t fit the beat of the music. He hadn’t put away his suit jacket yet, though he had opened some of the buttons of his shirt. His hair, usually tied back in a lazy knot, was carefully braided, with what looked like a ribbon in their school’s colours worked into it. 

It wasn’t just any ribbon though, it once had been the band of a medal. A medal Dwalin had won many years ago in sports, and he had been very proud of it too, eager to show his parents. The medal that had mysteriously disappeared the very day of the competition while he had been in the showers, and he had never gotten it back, no matter how much he had threatened Nori or pushed him into the lockers, angry but not able to prove anything or even intimidate him at all.

Funny that he’d kept it all these years. 

Dwalin waited until Nori and Bofur drifted apart, both looking for somebody else to dance with or making their way towards a source of food or the outside, for a smoke. When Nori had come close enough without noticing him, he reached out and grabbed the end of the braid, pulling it until Nori near stumbled against his side.

“Hairpulling? What are you, a senior or a preschool bully?” Nori laughed and punched at Dwalin’s arms lightly.

Dwalin’s fingertips brushed against the material of the ribbon, as he wound the end of Nori’s braid around his hand.

“You kept my medal all these years? How did you even manage to hide it for that long?” Dwalin’s words were barely lounder than a whisper, but he had leaned close enough that he spoke nearly directly into Nori’s ear so it wasn’t drowned out by the music and noise around them.

Nori pressed his back against Dwalin’s chest and smiled, leaning into his touch.

“My desk, all that time you could have found it in less than a minute if you’d just bothered to look for a bit. The desk _is_ the furthest piece of furniture from my bed, so I figured it was safe.”

Dwalin growled and tugged at Nori’s braid, earning him a laugh and an increasing number of people noticing them there, staring, grinning a cheekily and looking like they were only barely holding back their lewd comments and suggestions about getting a room.

Nori had noticed them too, and twisted out of Dwalin’s grip way too elegantly for someone who had drunk as much as Dwalin had seen him do that night. He grabbed Dwalin’s hand and pulled him away, towards the halls’s backdoors. They made a short detour to grab Dwalin’s things, and then the walked out into the night, nearly unbearably cold and very quiet after the heat and noise of the party. 

They half walked and half ran towards the parking lot, stumbling and giggling on Nori’s part and occasional attempts to grab and carry the other on Dwalin’s. They managed to reach his motorcycle after a reasonable amount of time anyway. Dwalin didn’t start the engine immediately, enjoying the feeling of Nori’s arms wrapping around him and nuzzling snuggling against his back with his face. 

“There’s… there’s nobody at my place tonight” Dwalin suggested after a while, hesitantly. “I think we do have some leftover food in the fridge, and a bottle of champagne nobody would mind me taking…”

He felt Nori’s nose bump against the back of his neck, a nearly uncomfortably could touch against his skin.

“That’d be nice” came the reply, and Dwalin could tell by the voice that Nori was making that adorable little smile which he always tried not to show. He grinned and started up the machine, driving out into the empty streets.


	15. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - First meeting as little kids

When Dwalin first saw Nori, he thought he was a girl from the younger classes. It was a mistake anyone could have made, with him being so much smaller, despite being nearly the same age as Dwalin, and a braid longer than some of the girls had. They never really _met_ for a long time though, even after Dwalin found out that he wasn’t one of the baby groups and might be a potential playmate.

They did meet during a recess, one Dwalin had been looking forward to, as his ma had given him apple slices and a few cookies because he had deserved a treat. The cookies were bigger than his palms, and Dwalin couldn’t wait to eat some and then safe the rest for the night and a secret midnight snack underneath his blankets.

He had sat down a little apart from the others on the schoolground, so that he could eat in peace and with how focused he was on his lunchbox he didn’t even notice that someone else was sitting there at first, until he looked up to where the other boy sat alone. Nori looked miserable and sad, hunched on the very edge of the little bench and poking at some pebbles with a stick.

He wasn’t really intruding but still close enough to bother Dwalin and make him feel like he’d be spoken to any minute. He would have told him to just go away, but ma had said that was rude, so he’d have to find out what was wrong first.

"What are you doing here?" Dwalin asked, unhappy by the delay. Nori looked up startled, and his lip quivered slightly as if he was about to cry. Dwalin really hoped he wouldn’t, or he might get into trouble with the teachers. "Don’t you have someone you eat your lunch with? Somewhere else?"

"I haven’t-" the younger boy said timidly. "Haven’t got a lunch, they _stole_ it!"

Dwalin sat up a little straighter at that. “Who did?”

"The usual, from the older group" Nori waved towards the building and where another part of the schoolyard was hidden from view, where the older kids usually spend their breaks. Dwalin scowled at that, angry on Nori’s behalf and suddenly very sorry for being annoyed earlier.

"Do you have anything left to eat?"

Nori shook his head and bit his lip, looking on the ground and fighting back his tears. Dwalin looked at his lunchbox, full and probably more than he’d manage to eat unless he was _really_ hungry.

"Here" he opened the box and held it out to Nori "Ma packed a lot so you can have some of it."

Nori looked at the box’s contents and then at Dwalin, eyes widening with amazement. Once he realized that he actually meant it, Nori smiled widely and pounced at Dwalin, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you!" He nearly shouted, happy to have someone help him out. They sat together for the rest of the break, Dwalin encouraging Nori to not be shy and pick each of the cookies he took, while he munched at the apples instead. It was funny to watch Nori eat the cookies, too, he took them in both his hands carefully and nibbled at them in small neat bites. Dwalin would have shoved them into his mouth and then get crumbs all over his shirt.

Once Nori had finished eating it was nearly time to go back inside, and they both had different lessons so they wouldn’t see one another for the rest of the day. Before they got up Nori hugged Dwalin tightly, and thanked him again. His hugs were really nice, not as strong as those of Dwalin’s best friends and cousins, and there was no attempt to squeeze each other until it hurt and someone had to let go. Dwalin found himself wondering if he’d get hugged more if he brought more candy the next day, or lend Nori some of his toys. 

In the afternoon his dad came to pick up Dwalin and Balin in the car, and as he sat on the backseat he couldn’t wait to tell them all about the new friend he’d made, but they’d only get to hear the full story once ma was there too, no matter how much they asked about how his day had been.

They hadn’t gotten far, dad stopped the car at a traffic light very close to the school. Bored and a little miffed about the delay Dwalin stared out of the window, watching the few kids who walked that way. He soon spotted Bofur, a boy from a class he wasn’t in, but well known nevertheless. He would never stop talking but he collected toy cars and models, took them apart and made really cool new stuff out of them. Surprisingly enough Nori was walking beside him, chatting.

There was no way he’d hear Dwalin from the distance, but he still sat up and watched them excitedly, hoping that Nori might perhaps see him anyway, to wave at him. As he watched, Bofur held something up for Nori to see, and first Dwalin thought it was a toy, but it really looked more like something out of the toolbox dad never allowed Dwalin to open on his own. Nori seemed excited about it and took his bag to dig something out of it. He produced a box and took out a banana and two sandwiches, handing them over to Bofur and accepting the thing in turn.

Dwalin stared at them open-mouthed, leaning against the window to see better and even trying to get on his knees to keep watching after the car started driving again.

“Don’t touch the windows with your hands!” Balin reminded him and tugged at Dwalin’s shirt slightly. He couldn’t care less about what his older brother had to say at that moment, not what he had just witnessed. 

Nori had lied to him, pretended to be an innocent victim of a crime just so he could do what he had said had happened to _him_ , he had tricked Dwalin into giving up something he loved very much, had betrayed his trust and the new friendship that could have been! Never before had he felt so _cheated_.

“Is everything all right with you?” Balin leaned closer, brow furrowed in worry. “Did something bad happen?”

Dwalin huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the back of the seat in front of him, gritting his teeth to stop himself from starting to kick it in a tantrum.

“Today-“ he growled in a truly murderous and earnest tone “I have made an enemy.” 

Balin just stared at him and in the driver’s seat their dad started laughing so hard that he nearly had to drive to the side of the road to calm himself. For the rest of the drive Balin sat in silence, occasionally rolling his eyes just like ma did, dad continued giggling and snorting but trying not to show it and Dwalin glared at nothing, fuming and plotting his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my head canon that Nori kept talking Bofur into giving him his parents knives and tools and all the things a child shouldn't be running around with.


	16. Mud and Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori/Fíli - Harry Potter AU

With the drizzle and the fog obscuring most of the field and Tauriel’s training being hard enough to require complete focus at all time Fíli hadn’t even noticed that the one spot of colour sitting on the tribunes was yellow and black underneath a misguiding coat of red. The Gryffindor team had worked hard, eager to beat the Ravenclaw team in the next game, so it took longer than usual for everyone to relax and fly their last round or land and strap the Bludgers back into their box. Only then did Fíli take the time to look through the seats and realize that there really was someone actually sitting there and watching. He waved and indicated that he would land right beneath the tribune.

Ori had gotten down onto the field by the time Fíli had dropped down and helped putting away some of their equipment as quick as he could. 

“I didn’t think anyone who isn’t threatened by Tauriel’s bat would go down her in this weather” Fíli said cheerfully as he made his way over to the edge of the muddy ground, where Ori stood in the little shelter the tribunes provided against wind and rain.

“I had nothing else to do, and I like watching you all play” Ori replied and fiddled with his scarf. He was dressed up warmly, in both his school uniform and the cardigan his brother had given him, and scarves and mittens, too. On top of it all he was wearing Fíli’s red and gold Quidditch overcoat. It both made Fíli feel all warm inside and cold and envious for not having something warm and dry to wear, too.

Though Ori’s clothes and were damp, unlike the notebook he had tucked under his arm. Typical of him really, to waterproof his art supplies and forget to think of himself.

“Have you been drawing again? Isn’t it a little dark for this now?”

Ori smiled. “No, it’s actually interesting to see how everyone’s flying in such a weather, and the background looks unusual and interesting. I can show you once we get out of the rain-“ he stopped, remembering that his pages would not get soggy, and started to open the book with slightly reddened cheeks. “-actually I can show you now if you want to.”

“Oi, no spying out our moves! And no cutesy declarations on the field in my presence either!” 

Both startled at Tauriel’s shout, Ori stuffing the book under his coat with a laugh, and Fíli surprised at how quickly he had forgotten his team’s presence while listening to Ori’s chatter. He did like him talking of his art after all.

“We’re going anyway” he called back with a dismissive wave, before taking Ori’s elbow and leading him away, ignoring the laughter of his captain and the hooting of everyone else. They were all a little loud and would never stop joking about betraying them with a Hufflepuff, but he knew that they all were genuinely happy for him and Ori. And he would even have to be eternally grateful for Tauriel actually being the one to have Fíli start talking to Ori properly.

They walked in silence, but once they were halfway up to the castle Ori dug out some pastries tied up in his handkerchief and held them out to Fíli.

“There, you deserve these after training so hard” he said and Fíli took them gratefully, pleased to notice that it was his favourite berry-jam filled ones. 

“Oh, where did you get these?” 

“It’s the well-kept pastry-acquisitioning secret of the Rivers family.” 

Fíli laughed and chewed at the sweets. Everybody and their aunt knew that Ori’s older brother Nori had sticky fingers, and having the Hufflepuff common room so close to the kitchens wasn’t a bad thing either.

“See, this is why I love you so. The in-laws know where to get the best food in the entire castle at all times.”

Ori punched him in the arm slightly and tried to shove him off when Fíli leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek, complaining about getting jam everywhere, laughing while trying to keep up the same tone Dori used when chiding them. Fíli grinned, satisfied to get Ori to laugh like that and offered him one of the pastries. They walked on arm in arm, nibbling at the pastries and trailing mud over the marble tiles.


	17. Sharing Burrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is a fox, Dwalin a badger.

Dwalin was rather happy with his sett. It wasn’t much, with only a few chambers (he didn’t need them after all) and way tinier than what he used to live in with his parents and brother, and a mere hole in the ground compared to the enormous labyrinth his father’s father had lived in, and his grandfather before that, with all their siblings and their families being comfortable in it.

Either way, what he had made for himself now was enough, it was located in a corner of the forest where one had to walk long distances to find enough food, but it was also mostly empty of other badgers and he liked the solitude. Everything was really nice, apart from one thing.

There was a fox in the forest, a rather annoying specimen too, unfazed by the countless times Dwalin had hissed and snarled or tried to chase him off, whereas most others would learn to leave him be after two or three encounters. Nori was smaller and thinner than Dwalin, no match in a fight, but he was way too quick and Dwalin couldn’t catch him to actually fight him, and the few times he had nearly gotten his claws into that overly long tail he had been gone in a flash.

Even ignoring him hadn’t worked, the fox always seemed to make sure that their paths crossed, and sometimes Dwalin would see him sitting up in a tree, chewing at some mouse and watching him dig through the ground for roots. And even if Dwalin had managed to get used to that, he would never be able to ignore actual intrusion in his sett. He had crawled into his burrow to sleep, only to be greeted by a red ball of fur buried in the leaves he’d spread around as cushion. 

Dwalin had chased him off, ready to rip the fox to shreds should he be able to catch him, but Nori had just escaped and leaped away and Dwalin really hadn’t wanted to pursue him.

It happened more and more often, Dwalin would return to his burrow, wanting to rest, or with new foliage for comfort, only to have two amber eyes twinkling up at him in mischief and challenge. Even in the narrow tunnels Dwalin never managed to actually get his claws into Nori, even when he was prepared for it. Soon it got harder and harder to even guess when Nori would be inside, the burrow smelling of fox even on weeks he hadn’t been anywhere near it. It was irritating, having the smell cling to the sett at all times.

Sometimes he would wake up, Nori’s smell the first he noticed, and sometimes he’d even have the fox himself sit before him, watching and running away as soon as the badger woke up.

It had started in late summer, and got worse all through autumn, eventually Dwalin even stopped getting too mad at the fox, only snarling slightly but not even making an effort to really catch him either.

When winter came Dwalin barely walked out of his sett at all, content to sleep or stay inside for days as the world outside was slowly covered by a thick layer of snow. One of these days he heard the rustling of dry leaves and a weak sneeze from one of his burrow’s entrances, and moments later Nori crawled inside, shivering, his fur in wet spikes and some snow still clinging to his back. He froze as he noticed Dwalin inside. They stared at each other, the fox tense and ready to turn and run away.

After a few moments Dwalin yawed slightly and rolled over a little bit, making room by his side. Nori watched him suspiciously and carefully edged closer, but Dwalin had no interest in trying to lure him in really, he was too sleepy and fed up by trying and failing to catch him.

Nori carefully lay down by his side and curled up, tail covering most of his face. He stared up at Dwalin, and when there was no complaint he cuddled up against his grey fur, making himself comfortable. Dwalin growled slightly at the wetness and the cold snow being pushed against his side but let the fox be, pressing himself closer. Nori soon drifted off to sleep, his fur warming up and the snow melting away until it was actually comfortable to have him there. 

From that day on Nori would return to sleep by Dwalin’s side, sometimes while he was dozing, sometimes when Dwalin was outside to look for food so that he always had snow and a sleeping fox when he returned. He didn’t complain about that either, and though he’d never admit it, he loved to have the tiny fox to share his sett with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badgers often have really large burrows, with many families and dozens sleeping and nesting chambers, and these can last for generations and centuries. Did you know that foxes often live in abandoned badger burrows rather than making their own? and when the badger burrow is large enough they'll even live together and don't bother one another. Though, once the foxes get young ones and the badgers feel crowed by that or annoyed they might attack or eat the cubs...


	18. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/fem!Kíli - pirate and merman

Gold is a good thing; that was something Kíli had known for as long as she could remember. Gold means food on the table and clothes on her body. Gold means success and riches, that the raids went well and that their crew was better than the other ship’s or the guards of that town or the jungle of this island.

Her uncle would warn her sometimes, as she grew older, that gold also meant despair and greed and mistrusts and mutinies. He was their King after all, he had seen all that could go wrong on a ship, and Kíli always tried to remember what he said and heed his advice, as she knew she’d be the Pirate King one day and would need his experience.

She never could shake that first rule though; gold is good. Gold means safe. She never told Thorin or her own little crew, about how much it comforted her, or how she always had a golden medallion with her, to look at or feel the metal when she was nervous or afraid. It was an ugly little thing and not worth much but it was the oldest treasure she had, one that had always given her comfort and now ensured that there was at least some gold on her at all times.

The leather strap it hang on was old though, and she always forgot to replace it. She had always known that it might rip one day, but she hadn’t thought it would do so when she needed the comfort of gold against her skin the most.

It hadn’t even been a trip into dangerous zones and _nobody_ had expected to find members of the White Fleet on the tiny island. There hadn’t been _any_ ships near, let alone the typical grey and white ones of the Pirate King’s oldest enemy, and no ports either. It was just bad luck to run into the crew of the White Warg on their expedition. And twice the bad luck that they knew their territory well and managed to force Kíli to flee into the opposite direction of where her ship was.

At least her crew would be safe. At least they’d tell Thorin of the danger. Kíli was certain that she wouldn’t make it, or that there would be no help at all. Her leg throbbed with every step, blood from where the bullet had torn through her leg was making her trousers stick to her tight but she had to run on.

The beach was further away; beside her were only cliffs and sand, open space she dared not walk into as the jungle at least sheltered her from view. There were rivers or tiny bays everywhere, making it difficult for her to run, but she _had_ to.

Her crew shouldn’t go looking for her, with the danger lurking ashore, but they might keep the Maiden’s Arrow close enough until she found them. Kíli had to make it there first, before the bloodloss or the others killed her.

She stumbled on, down the rocks, splashing through the water and up again, too afraid to follow the water lest she got to deep into the island or faint in the water. The salt hurt her leg too, and she hoped to get further without the pain of it making it too much to bear.

Just a little further, Kíli told herself, hand uselessly feeling for the medallion she had lost earlier. Just a bit, aren’t you a princess of pirates, you can do it, you can! 

Her vision started to blur slowly, form the heat and the wound, and she was sure that voices were coming closer, and not those of her friends. They would find her, she needed to hide but where? Her hands slid from the rock and Kíli barely managed to keep her balance, the water coming up to her knees and her feet slipping on the riverbed. Where could she go, there was no place she’d be safe.

Something golden glittered in the water just out of her reach. She couldn’t make out what it was and it drifted away, further towards the sea, away from her. Gold meant safe. With the last of her energy Kíli splashed behind the glittering thing, stumbling to her knees and reaching out for it, the voices so very near now, she wouldn’t have made it to safety either way.

The gold seemed to turn around in the river, and then someone’s strong arms curled around Kíli’s body and she was dragged away from the danger and under the surface. She held her breath and felt a hand in her face, pressing against her mouth and nose so that she wouldn’t swallow water. It lasted only a few moments, and when Kíli’s head was in the air again and she managed to open her eyes she was in a cave. 

Her body was still in the water and somebody was still holding her, but she couldn’t see the jungle and all she heard was the waves crashing against the cliffs in their familiar sound. The gold she had seen earlier was also there, reflecting the light against the cave’s walls, many tiny golden somethings, looking like coins under water. Kíli reached out for it nearly instinctively, but instead of cool metal her fingers brushed against something soft and warm.

There wasn’t much time to think about what that meant, as the pain finally got too much to stay conscious.

-*-*-*-

When Kíli woke up again the sun outside of the cave was just beginning to set and more importantly, she was lying in the arms of a handsome young man. He had a very pretty face and couldn’t be that much older than her, his hair was long and braided back, shining golden, just as the scales of the enormous fishtail her injured leg was resting on, above the water. The fishtail that was attached to the pretty face’s owner. Kíli stared at, trying to take it all in. He had apparently tied up her leg with bandages made of a white material she recognizes as her shirt. Her left sleeve was completely torn off for that.

“You ripped my shirt” she said weakly, frowning at the words slipping out but glad that she hadn’t started panicking about lying in the arms of a handsome merman.

“I needed to stop the bleeding!” the merman was quick to defend himself. “Are you feeling all right?” 

Kíli nodded and tried to sit up a little, his hands pushing against her back to help her with it. “You saved me… Thank you, but why would you do that?”

He shrugged. “Well, I hate the ones who live on this island now, they just make our lives harder. And you looked like you needed it, and also like a decent enough person who wouldn’t try to hunt me once she woke up.”

“I’m not that decent, unless you’d ask my crew, but they’re not decent either so it doesn’t count.”

He smiled at that. “You’re the captain of that pirate ship? It doesn’t matter to us what you landwalkers do amongst each other, you still looked nice enough.”

He held out his hand as if to shake hers, but held it with the palm up and fingers spread to wide as if he didn’t quite know how the proper way of shaking hands went. “My name is Fíli, I am glad to be of service.”

She placed her hand in his, not wanting to correct him, and his fingers curled around hers. “And I am Kíli, happy to be at yours.”

“Your ship is still quite close, you should be able to reach it if you can swim, or they could come to get you if they’re quick enough” Fíli went on as soon as she had introduced herself. He didn’t let go of her hand and Kíli didn’t correct him. “I can help you get up and walk there if you want.”

It was a little awkward, standing up in the cave with her leg still aching, and Fíli couldn’t rise up high enough to really help her either. Once Kíli could walk he swam out into the bay and pointed her at some rocks she could walk on. The Arrow wouldn’t be able to get close to shore here, but Kíli wouldn’t have wanted them to risk it anyway. 

By the time Fíli had guided her to where they could see her ship it got dark. It might be too dark to be spotted by her enemies, but luckily Kíli could still see her crew on deck, running around and pointing into her direction. It might not be wise to swim, as week as she was now, but she waved at her crew and then dived into the water. 

Fíli was next to her near instantly, holding her and pulling her towards her ship, as slow as a human would swim and careful to keep his head and tail down and out of sight. 

“Will you stay on the island?” Kíli whispered as they were getting closer.

“Not really, it isn’t my home and I much prefer the open sea.”

“Then we will never see each other again?”

It was surprising how much that though bothered her, but Fíli shook his head.

“A ship is easy to follow if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.”

She smiled and Fíli’s eyes twinkled in the darkness, then he released her and was gone, but before Kíli’s arms could get to heavy to carry her above the surface there was another splash and she was held by somebody else. It was only a few seconds for her to be pulled on board and Dwalin calling out to the others that the Princess was well and that somebody should get Óin and that he was owned three gold coins for her returning within the day. 

Kíli grinned and let everybody hug or clasp her on the back, reassuring everybody that she was fine apart from her leg and that she had waited in a cave for the danger to pass. 

It took a while to wave them off and have them let her get up, but soon Kíli was back on her legs, calling for the crew to set sail, while Óin muttered something about her having to get below deck immediately and have him look at her wound.

Just before she did that, Kíli looked back towards the island, catching a tiny glimpse of gold between the waves, following the Arrow’s new course. She smiled slightly and let herself be lead away. She had lost her medallion and the gold that meant safety, but it looked as if there was another golden thing that would protect her now.


	19. Yule Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dwalin look for a present for little Ori

In winter the markets of Ered Luin were more crowded with stalls, with the snow making it hard to stay in the markets of the districts outside of the mountain. Everyone who usually sold their goods from carts or by carrying it around in baskets now gathered between the houses and shops inside of it, making all much louder and chaotic. Dwalin didn’t really like going to the markets because of this, and he didn’t really have a reason either, but when Nori had pleaded (no, _suggested_ , Nori would never lower himself to pleading) Dwalin had agreed anyway.

There were better ways to spend the day than trailing behind Nori through the masses, stopping once in a while as Nori looked through the displays with a thoughtful expression. He kept brushing his fingers against his chest, about where Dwalin knew he had some pockets sewn into the inside of his thin coat.

As they went on Nori started getting quieter and frowned at everything he saw.

“Is there something you need?” Dwalin asked after watching this for a while and when the silence started to get a little irritating. Nori could have gone alone if he was ignoring him anyway.

“A present for Ori” came the reply. “But I don’t know what he’d like…”

Nori looked worried at that, and guilty as if not knowing what a little boy would like for Yule was a terrible offence. Dwalin shrugged.

“A toysword? Or maybe some carved soldiers? Kíli liked the ones he got last year.”

“No, I don’t think Ori would care for any more of these. And Dori would get angry if I brought a sword.”

Dwalin nodded and tried to think of what else he knew of Ori to help Nori figure something out. Despite being in a – unnecessarily complicated and not really defined – relationship with Nori for years he didn’t know that much of his younger brother. They didn’t usually meet anywhere near Nori’s house, and when they did, Ori wasn’t around or talked that much.

“Didn’t you say that Ori will start a proper apprenticeship next year?” Dwalin asked and looked through the shops near them.

“He will” Nori smiled proudly. “Ori’s gonna be a scribe and get to learn all these fancy letters and languages.”

“Then how about these?” Dwalin lead him towards a tiny jeweller’s stand and pointed at the display of pretty fountain pens lying in their boxes.

Nori leaned closer, examining them carefully.

“What are these? Quills?”

“My brother has one of these, swears they’re much more practical than feathers. Wouldn’t know myself but little Ori would like them, I think.”

Nori carefully picked up one that caught his eye, a slim thing, perfect for someone with small hands and a pretty silver engraving with tiny amethysts decorating it. 

“He would love this…” Nori fingered at the inside of his coat to get at his coins, then he noticed the wax seal on the box and the price that was edged into it. “He would have liked one of those.”

He put the pen back, expression turning sour. 

“Come on, I want to find something by the end of the day if possible.” Nori sighed and turned to go. Dwalin glanced at the wax seal. It wasn’t _that_ expensive, certainly not something that’d have made his purse suffer.

“No need for that, we’ll buy this pen. How much more would you need to pay for it.”

“What-“ Nori looked at Dwalin and then at the pen, frowning. “This was supposed to be something I actually get honestly and with no tricks. And I don’t want you to pay for me!” 

“It’s still honest and no trouble at all.”

Nori looked uncomfortable at that as he crossed his arms.

“I don’t think I could pay you back any time soon. And I won’t even promise that I’d try getting money you would accept without questions. I won’t get into debt because of a pen.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“You were going to make your brothers something of your own, right?”

“Well, yes, but that is only a small thing-“

“So give Ori what you were making and then the pen, but tell him it’s from the both of us. Ori knows me well enough for that to be acceptable” Dwalin suggested. Nori chewed at his lip, still staring at the pen and fingering at the coins he had.

“Besides-“ Dwalin added as he handed Nori the money he lacked for the pen “it’d still stay in the family.”

Nori punched him in the chest for that, muttering about him being an idiot but not quite able to hide his grin and blush before turning around to pay the vendor.

Once Nori tucked away the box into his pockets Dwalin pulled him closer to put an arm around his narrow shoulders.

“Lets get some mulled wine, it’s bloody cold in the streets now.” Nori nodded in agreement, and let his fingers curl around Dwalin’s hand as they walked away to find some warn tavern, humming a quiet melody all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're 'teenagers' here, and I don't even know  
> unbetaed, as always


	20. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori . Goblins cut off all of Nori's hair

The return of the survey troop was the only topic talked about within the entire mountain it seemed. Dwalin hated it, hated how it seemed to be the only thing he heard whenever he cared to listen, hated how all his guards whispered about it, how it gossip was exchanged in the palace and how they all immediately shut up as soon as they noticed him approaching.

There had been rumours, a few weeks ago, which had barely been discussed at all, about how there were messaged telling of something gone wrong. The survey troop was meant to find the old trading routs in the mountains, that had went unused for decades, and see whether they were save to travel on, not really something that dangerous. 

Apparently they had not expected to stumble upon as many goblins as they had, not in that part of the mountains, and not outside of their caves. The last raven had carried the message that they were trying to outrun them, looking for a way out of the valleys and mountain tops that hadn’t been blocked by goblins or wouldn’t be too dangerous to use.

There had not been any news of them after that, and Balin had not said anything about it to Dwalin, but he knew the look on his older brother’s face. It was unlikely that the troop would return and manage to get away from their pursuers, with the disadvantage of not knowing which paths could even be crossed and which had more enemies lurking at the end. 

Even with his resourcefulness and experience with being in the wild, surviving among goblins and trolls and their likes, the chances of Nori returning from that were slim. Dwalin had tried to stay calm at that though, tried to tell himself that it did not mean that there was no hope _at all_ , but some old and cynical part of him kept asking when a grim situation had _ever_ resolved itself without at least one who he cared about dying. 

Even when they finally got another message from them, saying that they were alive and on their way to the Lonely Mountain, Dwalin couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t over yet. The message had not stated in what condition the Dwarves were, only that they had lost quite a bit of their equipment and the approximate date of their return.

Everyone else was just glad to have their friends and family members back, so Dwalin didn’t bring his concerns up to anyone, though Balin surely noticed and could guess the cause for his mood. He thankfully didn’t comment on it though, only quietly let Dwalin know that they had send out soldiers and carts to meet them, and that they would arrive soon.

Dwalin didn’t join him or the members of the former company when the survey troop returned to the mountain. He leaned against the balustrades of the palace’s roof, watching as they gathered in the courtyard to make their report and then leave to return home or go to the healers if needed. 

All in all they looked fine from what Dwalin could see, a little roughed up and faces pale from exhaustion perhaps, but with no real injuries. He couldn’t really see how Nori looked though, he hadn’t removed his traveling coat or hood, and most of his face was also hidden by a scarf. Nori didn’t stay long, just spoke to Balin briefly, handed him some bundles of parchments, and left without stopping to speak to anybody else.

He made his way through the less crowded streets and tunnels, dodging into alleys and away from everyone else, which would have made it hard to follow him if he was actually trying to shake of pursuers. Dwalin had no trouble following him at all, even with the headstart and how slow he was walking.

After a while they reached the street they lived on, and Nori’s steps, which had been slow but stead the entire time, faltered near their house. He stood there for a few seconds and then turned towards an alley which Dwalin knew lead towards where the abandoned mines were; another place Nori often went to when he wanted to avoid everyone. Once he got there Dwalin might not find him for days, depending on how bad his mood was and how much he didn’t want to be found.

Before Nori could walk more than a couple of steps Dwalin caught up with him, grabbing the coat and pulling him back slightly. Nori didn’t even try to break free, which was saying a lot about how exhausted he was, just looked back with a mixture of surprise and apathy.

“Come on now” Dwalin muttered and Nori didn’t resist at all as he lead him towards their house.

Once inside Dwalin made Nori sit down on the sofa, and though he didn’t pull away or try to run, his entire body was tense and tilted away from him, from what little Dwalin could see of his face he noticed how his eyes kept darting from one door to the other, and sometimes flickering over the window. He stayed despite clearly not wanting, and Dwalin was grateful for it, though it did make him feel somehow bitter that even after all these years seeking him out for comfort wasn’t something Nori did voluntarily. How was he supposed to help and support him if Nori still try to keep anything that worried him to himself?

“Where you injured?”

“Just scratches and bruises, not more than anybody else.” Nori’s voice was much quieter than usual and hoarse.

“Did you fight? If these scratches are from the goblins you must get a healer to look at them, no matter how well you treated them.”

Nori shook his head.

“Even with the ones I encountered there barely was any real fight, just everyone bravely rolling down some slopes to escape. And when they did catch us they luckily were more interested to humiliate than to get their weapons out.” He snorted at that. “And they did that very well, I’d say, would have liked to cross knives rather than that little effort of theirs.”

He hunched up a little at that, the hood he still hadn’t pushed back obscuring the rest of his face. Dwalin stared at him, took in the layers and Nori’s effort to conceals as much of himself as possible. He reached out slowly as to not startle Nori, brushing his fingers against the edge of the hood.

“Can I see?” Nori glanced up, eyes wide in fear, then he let out a resigned sigh.

“If you wish-“

He carefully unwrapped the scarf from around his face, doing it slowly and edging away from Dwalin, before he finally removed it all alongside the hood. Dwalin did his best to keep himself from flinching in sympathy as he saw it, Nori really didn’t need that from him now.

The beard was all right, more or less, even after all of Nori’s neat braids had been cut off it remained long and nearly even, despite being messily cut. The hair on his head was worse for wear, with large clumps chopped off all over it at different lengths, hanging into Nori’s forehead at some places, cut dangerously close to his scalp at others.

“Oh Nori…” Dwalin brushed his hand over Nori’s cheek, feeling the too short beard against his skin. Nori didn’t flinch away, trembling with tension for a few more moments before he cried out and nearly threw himself against Dwalin’s side.

“These bastards just new how to- They had noticed me being one of those who always went ahead or stayed back to check whether the area is clear, they thought it’d be funny to just do _this_ and then let me go.”

Dwalin pulled him into his lap, holding him close as he listened to Nori’s broken sobs and felt the tension drain from his shoulders. 

“Cut off all they could get hold of, would have tried to leave me completely bald if I hadn’t struggled and made it difficult to even hold me enough for that. Probably kept the braids and beads as trophies, these bastards. Left me looking like some outcast.”

Nori’s arms wrapped around Dwalin’s neck and he didn’t speak afterwards, just breathing unevenly as he let his giant run his hands through what remained of his hair.

None would dare question why Nori had no braids, most would know that it was from a battle and not from being punished by Dwarves, all else would simply not care or be polite enough not to mention it. It was too short though, much shorter than any child’s and both beard and hair could not be braided at such a state. Which still was so much better than what could have happened to Nori.

Dwalin rubbed his fingers against the wisps of hair where Nori’s marriage-braid used to be. 

“You’re here, you’re alive and uninjured”, he said and tightened his hold on Nori. “This is nothing, this is only for a while.” It wasn’t much of a comfort but Nori stilled and pressed his face against Dwalin’s neck.

“We can get you a better hood and you can go on making all fear you and your mysterious ways.”

It earned him a soft chuckle and Nori leaning in a little closer. 

“Everyone already does.”

Dwalin smiled and tried to keep his hands from trying to hold on to the hair that wasn’t there anymore, choosing to gently rub circles against Nori’s back instead of focusing on what had changed.

“Thank you” Nori muttered, so quietly Dwalin wouldn’t have heard it if it hadn’t been said right next to his ear. “I’m just glad to be back.”

Dwalin stared at the fireplace, thinking back to how hard he had tried and failed to not picture all that could have happened in the mountains, all that did happen before, countless of times in countless different ways. This really was nothing compared to it. “I know”, he said. “I am glad you came back too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired and I don't even know what I wrote here. something filled with terrible mistakes I think


	21. Icing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Dwalin finds Nori baking a cake in his kitchen

The snow had managed to soak its way through all layers of his clothes, finding each and every tiny gap and hole in both coat, jacket and boots, including socks and underclothes. Dwalin glared at the road all the way through the mountain, not even bothering to try and shake off the clumps of white, where they stuck to his clothes and the wet fur lining of his hood, enough of the snow had made its way inside to melt already, so there really wasn’t a point anymore.

Once he walked into his house he still couldn’t bring himself to undress immediately, letting out a long-suffering sigh at the prospect of pealing all the layers that had been supposed to keep him dry and warm off his body. If he didn’t do it now it’d only feel worse though, in addition of having to clean off the puddles he’d make on the floor.

Only after Dwalin had kicked the boots and one of his pairs of socks into the corner and was about to strip down to his tunic and trousers did he notice that there was already a fire burning in the chimney and noises coming from the kitchen. 

Curious and also a little annoyed at the prospect of having friends or family over right now Dwalin followed the sound, bracing himself to gently but firmly kick them out of his house. But instead of an unwanted guest helping themselves to his pantry it was Nori, with various ingredients from the pantry spread out on the counter.

He wasn’t eating any of it, just mixing something in a big bowl and a large undecorated cake standing in the corner. The sight was still unexpected but an entirely pleasant one. 

“Are you baking me a cake?” Dwalin walked up to Nori, as quiet and close as he could to look over his shoulder, startling the smaller Dwarf in the process.

“Mahal’s Forges, don’t _do_ that!” Nori hissed back and glared up at Dwalin, a sight that might have looked serious if his hands hadn’t been covered in bright green icing. “And you weren’t supposed to return for another couple of hours!”

Dwalin chuckled at being berated for entering his own house at hours that were inconvenient for others and wrapped his arms around Nori’s waist.

“So this will be for me once it’s done?”

“Yes, yes, for your birthday.”

“… It’s not my birthday for another couple of days.”

“You think I don’t know that? I know everything, I just won’t have the time to bake anything later.” Nori waved him off. “And get your fingers away from this, I said it’s not _done_!”

He batted at Dwalin’s hands, which had carefully crept towards the bowl. Nori huffed at Dwalin’s pout at handed him one of the used spoons still covered in sweet dough.

“You can have this as long as you get out of the way now.”

Dwalin took it and quickly placed a kiss to Nori’s cheek before he was chased away once again, followed by angry muttering about disturbing everything. Nori always sounded suspiciously like Dori when he was working in the kitchen, perhaps he wasn’t even aware of it. And even if he was, he’d deny it to his last breath.

It was hilarious while it lasted, though Dwalin really wished he could tell anyone about it and actually be believed. Though just sitting in his kitchen and watching Nori finish the cake while ranting quietly all the while was a private little joy, and Dwalin wasn’t sure if he’d even want to share this information with anyone if it weren’t so unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little silly, I'm sorry
> 
> it's Inja's head canon that Dwalin's birthday is late in December (around Christmas or so?) I just went with it...


	22. Little Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/fem!Bilbo - Skinchanger AU

When Billa joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield, she nearly immediately decided that she would have to keep the Gift a secret. Both Thorin and the other Dwarves already thought her to be weak and unsuited for the wild and such a quest. Them knowing about her second shape would just be embarrassing and surely just endorse their opinion of her. No, it was better for them to not even know about Hobbits having the Gift, and to use it secretly or not at all.

There wasn’t much reason to turn herself into an animal anyway; it wasn’t the least bit useful during travels, unlike what her mother’s form had been Billa couldn’t fight or run particularly fast on her tiny paws, she couldn’t do anything that wouldn’t be done quicker using her first shape. Or so she had thought.

The first time she really wanted to turn herself into a tiny creature was when she had to save their ponies from the trolls. They surely wouldn’t spot a tiny dormouse on the ground, and if they did, she’d only be one of many. But both Fíli and Kíli might be watching her, so she didn’t dare to. And cutting through the ropes to set the ponies free wouldn’t have worked either way.

The second time was when they were chased by Orcs and Billa was so sure that even Gandalf and the other wizard wouldn’t be able to lead them to safety. As a dormouse she wouldn’t be noticed, she could just hide in the grass and wait for everything to be over. What would she do later though, try to find her way back home in a place she didn’t know, without a guarantee that she would ever manage on her own?

The third time Billa was tempted to use the Gift was also the first time she did, after falling down through the cave’s floor in the Misty Mountains and landing in the midst of Goblins tearing at her clothes and dragging her off. Their hands weren’t always on her, she didn’t struggle as much and effectively as the Dwarves did, so none of them noticed when she shifted for just enough time to drop to the ground and them to pass by her.

The fourth time was the first time Billa didn’t wish to save herself with it, and once again she only used it briefly. Hanging on a tree above an abyss, watching Thorin get run over by a warg and Orcs, and none of the Dwarves able to pull themselves up the branches in time was enough to risk being discovered. Embarrassment and mistrust was nothing compared to the prospect of Thorin being torn apart and her doing nothing.

Digging her nails into the wood, Billa shifted into the tiny dormouse and ran through the branches and down the tree trunk, way too slow but at least in no danger of loosing her balance. As soon as she reached the roots, she jumped to the ground, shifting back in mid-flight and pulling Sting out to storm at the Orcs. It wasn’t much but just enough for everyone else to get up and save the both of them.

And if some of the company looked at her for longer than necessary and with slight suspicion afterwards it didn’t matter, not with Thorin alive to embrace her and smile in such a way that it made the tips of her ears heat up.

They treated Billa much nicer after that, or perhaps she had just gotten used to their ways and was now truly a part of the group. It made Billa want to tell them about the Gift, and explain how she had used it before and why she hadn’t wanted to tell them. Surely nobody would consider her second shape being a dormouse a sign of weakness now, after she had used it to everyone’s advantage already?

But when they arrived at the house of Gandalf’s friends and he was introduced as a Skinchanger, she lost her resolve. Billa had been excited to meet a human who had the Gift just as Hobbits, but when she glanced back at her Dwarves their expressions were dark and so full of mistrust that it even came close to how they had reacted to the Elves. Especially Thorin looked downright murderous when Beorn wasn’t looking, and he would always pull Billa away from the tall Man, or would subtly position himself or his nephews between her and Beorn.

Such a reaction wasn’t something Billa was keen on, especially so soon after finally being somehow accepted as part of the group. She would keep the Gift a secret, being even more careful about not to shift accidentally than before. That wasn’t much different from her previous decision, but now it aggrieved her each time the thought of shifting crossed her mind.

There was no reason for it for the next weeks, being a dormouse in a forest like Mirkwood wouldn’t help at all, and only sometimes Billa considered how nice it would be to just shift into her other form and crawl into Thorin’s pocket, being safe and at least somehow shielded from the noises and the darkness bearing down on them. But doing so would simply be risking everyone to panic and look for her or Thorin crushing her while thinking she was just a bothersome critter.

When the Elves captured her Dwarves, Billa got to use it again, running between the prison cells and into the kitchens undetected, always afraid to be caught after all or for somebody to notice. She took care to shift into her first shape when she was out of view of the Dwarves, but that meant more time to be spotted by the Elves. Even with how careful she had been, Billa was sure that at least some of them already suspected her to have some secret about her.

In the time she tried to find a way for everyone to escape, her Dwarves looked more and more worn out, as if they were treated far worse than just being locked away. Both Ori and Bofur seemed to be really nervous and kept pacing their cells, Dwalin had somehow managed to tear apart his bedding in a truly horrendous way, making Billa wonder how he had managed that. Nori’s skin was scraped and Dori kept pleading her to tell his brothers not to do anything stupid.

Thorin was the worst though, his voice was hoarse each time he tried to speak and there was blood on his lips nearly every time she came, sometimes because he had bitten through his lips, or damaged his gums, and occasionally it looked like he had bitten himself. He never explained it when Billa carefully cleaned his face through the bars, not answering no matter how often she pleaded to explain or at least stop doing whatever left him in such a state.

Yet on the day when the Elvenking held a party, opening the opportunity to steal the keys to the cells, Billa had grown careless. There barely was enough time to get everyone out of the cells and make them run towards the storage rooms, a guard might arrive any minute and she really could afford to have everyone be recaptured because of her trying to keep her secret.

She ran through the corridors in her second shape, shifting back on the run and pausing just enough to unlock each door and instruct the Dwarves on how to get through to the barrels. She was sure that at least some had realized how she was appearing out of nowhere, though some hadn’t been facing the door when she arrived. Only before arriving in front of Thorin’s cell did Billa take care to remain in her first shape the entire time. Somehow she did not want _him_ to know just yet or find out about the Gift like that.

They ran through the corridors, Billa’s hand curled around Thorin’s the entire time until they reached the empty barrels she had found earlier and she had to let go to help everyone get inside and push them towards the trapdoor leading to the River.

The water looked nearly as threatening as the forest had before, if not more so, and when the moment came to push the final barrel over the edge, Billa dug her nails into the wood and shifted, squeezing herself into a tiny hole in the wood while they fell, rather than holding on and praying that she wouldn’t be flushed off.

Inside she curled up against Thorin, her tiny paws holding onto his shirt and hair as well as she could, fearing that she would be crushed in the chaotic spinning of the barrel, or that he would kill her by mistake. It was frightening to sit there and hope that there would be no major leak or that she wouldn’t be thrown off but it really was the only way and certainly better than being outside.

Billa didn’t know how many hours they had been inside the barrels before she heard the first crash and they were jarred so hard that Thorin cursed and was thrown against the barrel’s walls. Of course, if they had reached a shore or even rocks the barrels might be broken apart, they could drift away and nobody would ever find anyone again!

With a distressed little squeak, Billa crawled back towards the hole she had come through, and shifted back to her first shape, which nearly threw her off the barrel entirely. Coughing and choking on the water, she tried to keep herself afloat while counting the barrels around her. Everybody was there, the river wasn’t that fast anymore, but she had to find a way to get them all back together before it was too late or they reached the town of Men.

She got her opportunity when the barrels drifted towards the shore where the water wasn’t that high up, though it was still deep and rapid enough to have Billa struggle to keep on her feet. She was exhausted and kept swallowing water, but she had to push the barrels to shore, one by one, not caring about how heavy they were, and then open them up as quick as she could for her Dwarves to get out.

By the time she was done, Billa could barely see, her vision dark and blurred and she was sure that she was throwing up water and what little there had been in her stomach as she stumbled ashore at last. She dropped to her knees and crawled away from the water, trying to focus on her hands – or was it paws – rather than on how bad she felt.

There were voices around her, calling her name and someone’s arms curled around her, helping her sit up and holding her as she tried to catch her breath and calm down. When Billa was finally able to see and breathe clearly, she looked up to see Thorin staring down at her in disbelieve and worry, and the company standing behind him doing the same.

“Billa,” he whispered and shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell us that you are able to Change?”

From the way he spoke it was clear what he meant. She had shifted in her panic and confusion from the water, and clearly everyone had seen.

“’was afraid,” she muttered, trying to crawl away from Thorin. “I was just a tiny dormouse, and then the way… you didn’t seem to like Skinchangers.”

To Billa’s surprise that earned her laughter and even Thorin let out a startled chuckle.

“I had never known that anyone but us… Do all Hobbits posses this ability?”

Billa nodded carefully and the Dwarves started to whisper something to one another.

“Then it looks like we have something in common, Burglar,” Thorin said, and before her eyes he started to shift, slowly, like any Hobbit would when they had time or were demonstrating their shifting. Within a few moments Thorin was gone, and in his place stood a wolf, proud and just like a real one, apart from the bright blue eyes watching her with amusement.

“We had always believed that only us Dwarves have this ability, gifted to us by Mahal. Apparently that is not so.”

Behind Thorin every other member of the company started to shift, leaving them as animals far larger than most Hobbits would ever be, but also some tiny ones and a few birds. Billa stared at them, wide-eyed, before nearly loosing her balance and falling back down to the ground.

Immediately Thorin was back and there to catch her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, worried, looking her over.

“Just… just exhausted. And a little overwhelmed.”

She must have looked quite miffed, as there was another round of laughter. But really, all this time she could have just revealed her Gift and not be worried about being cast away for it?

Thorin helped her get up with an apologetic expression, holding her close so she wouldn’t stumble.

“Let us find that town of Men then, and see if they give us a warmer welcome than the pointy eared bastards. Can you walk?”

Billa nodded and walked as Thorin lead her, slow to match her pace, and the rest of the company was around them, all holding each other and more than once Billa felt hands supporting her, holding her elbow and the occasional brush of wet fur or feathers against her calves and hair.

She had felt like a part of the company before, like she was accepted into the group. And yet, somehow this was the first time Billa felt like she was truly a part of a pack and of a … family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billa is a hazel dormouse for this verse http://www.redorbit.com/media/uploads/2004/10/42_eaee69868c4d6c53a477982f026e777c.jpg


	23. In the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/Ori/Kíli - Hunger Games AU

Fíli had never imagined it to be like this, to constantly worry and fear like he did now, he had never known true immediate dread for somebody else’s life like he did this very moment as he crashed through the undergrowth and ran as fast as he could without a care for the trees and roots he nearly tripped over or crashed into. 

He should have known that splitting up was a bad idea and the best opportunity for the other tributes to attack. He hadn’t so much feared for himself, as he was rather good at hiding and sneaking about, but Kíli both was worse at it and actually needed a better area to use his bow and not have to stand on his bad leg in close combat. And he was with Ori, making it more likely to be found, but neither he nor Fíli would abandon the younger boy for their own safety either.

Fíli had been on his way back to their meeting point when he heard the cannon and saw the birds rise up from the trees right where he was headed to. He was panicking probably, he would get himself killed if he grew anymore careless, but the glade was just a tiny bit further away, he _needed_ to make sure that Kíli and Ori were alive.

Once Fíli finally crashed through the last of the trees blocking it from his view he was greeted by the image of his little brother crouching over a corpse, and Ori sitting with his back pressed to a tree trunk, clutching the hammer he had carried around the entire time.

“What-“

Kíli looked up, hands darting to his bow, but as he saw it was just his brother he proceeded to carefully remove the weapons the dead tribute had fastened to their belt. 

“This one’s tried to get at us from behind, hadn’t counted on Ori to be one to look out for either” he said as an explanation.

Fíli nearly cried from relieve as he dropped by his brother’s side to press their foreheads together. At home Kíli would have started to complain, but now he only pressed closer for a moment and the proceeded with his work when Fíli moved over to Ori.

He gently pried the hammer from his stiff fingers and plucked some leaves of a bush to clean it off. Ori looked up at him, managing a shaky smile despite what he had just gone through. Fíli smiled back and leaned in to press a kiss to Ori’s soft cheek.

“Thank you for saving him” he muttered, and Ori just nodded, sinking down against the tree to make himself comfortable. Fíli watched him for a moment, before turning his attention back to the weapon. He would not think about how it could have been if all three of them had met before, he would not try to think of a way to get both of them out alive. As stupid as the thought was, he would simply try and ignore _where_ they were, and enjoy what little time they had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have head canons for this, it's a Quarter Quell, that's what two boys from the same District are there. Dori is too old to be picked, and both he and Nori had their name put in a ridiculous amount of times. Nori's strolling around somewhere else, probably knifing people. Bofur's in too, not sure about Bombur, but Bifur is their mentor. He won the thing despite all odds, what with being one of two who were left and while getting an axe smashed into his head.  
> And because I don't want this AU, I'm saying it's one where they are really saved at the end


	24. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Hunger Games AU (part of the same AU as the chapter before)

Dwalin’s plan going into the arena had been a simple one. Get as many weapons and equipment as possible before the bloodbath at the Cornucopia, run to the edge of the arena, hide, avoid confrontation and alliances apart from those of his District. Hope for Balin to keep him safe. Wait. 

There was a plan to get the tributes out, though Dwalin doubted that such a thing could work. If it did though, it would be a risky thing, and not all of those who could be trusted would make it, but Balin and Thorin could make anything work. 

Dwalin didn’t even know all who Balin thought they could trust, even as his mentor and older brother he hadn’t found a way to safely tell him everything. There were the boys of course, Fíli and Kíli, and their younger cousin Gimli, for whom everyone was especially concerned as they had the disadvantage of being so much younger.

He suspected that the boy from District 8, a harmless looking kid who would always linger around the brothers, would also be part of the attempted breakout, if only for Fíli and Kíli’s sakes. 

Apart from the Careers and some of the ones who obviously couldn’t wait to start killing the other tributes Dwalin didn’t mind anyone being part of the rebellion, and he knew there was no use hating any of the others. There were all here against their will, nobody wanted to be part of the Games.

And yet he couldn’t help the resent that filled him at the thought of a couple of the others. Mostly ones that were loud and too old too be so naïve and act like it was all truly a _game_.

There was one who bothered Dwalin in particular. The other boy from District 8, the older brother of the one Fíli and Kíli were so fond of. He wasn’t even doing anything that would have been a valid reason to dislike him, but still Dwalin found himself gritting his teeth and clenching his fists each time he witnessed some of his antics and taunts. There was just something about Nori that make him appear untrustworthy. The fact that Dwalin managed to remember _his_ name but never found out how his younger brother was called was unsettling too.

Nori would often hang out around the tributes of District 12, one of them a shy and awkward kid, the other way too loud and clumsy, cheerful to the point that Dwalin wanted to shake him and remind him of where they were. During the training Nori would often do… nothing it seemed. He watched the explanations on survival techniques, but never as closely as the others, he’d linger in a corner and rebraid his long hair, sometimes he’d practice with maces that wouldn’t serve well in actually killing anyone, and sometimes he’d just fiddle with knives. And sometimes he would just watch everyone else, with a calculating looks in his eyes. Each time he had met Dwalin’s gaze he had given him a sly little grin, making Dwalin want to punch it right of his face.

He wouldn’t last long, and if he did Dwalin wouldn’t feel too much remorse about being the one to face him in the end.

Of course, once he actually entered the arena there was no time to spare in which Dwalin could wonder about the older boy of District 8. He wasn’t even sure how many days had passed, but he had managed to avoid the others. He hadn’t found those he wanted to protect either.

The night he ran into Nori was a restless one. Somewhere there had been a fire, and no matter how long Dwalin tried to scramble through the forest to make for the lake or the rocks he had seen through the treetops, there always was something to keep him going. Trees falling over, or the smoke of the fire being carried towards him making him think it was closer than before.

The worst was the other tributes, their shouting and the noises they all made while running through the undergrowth. Twice Dwalin heard the cannon, and maybe more died later on, but he didn’t hear through the rain that started to fall at what he suspected was after midnight. 

He cursed and clutched one of his axes, hitting at the leaves and branches hanging in his way as he tried to run and not loose his balance on the slippery ground. It was getting more rocky though, so Dwalin pressed on and tried to listen to the sounds that might alert him to the presence of others.

It still wasn’t enough, and through the rain and the slapping of leaves into his face Dwalin somehow managed to overlook the brief flash of something red and brown before he felt his body collide with something smaller than him. There was a yelp and then both he and the other tribute tumbled down to the ground. 

There was a slope right where they had fallen, and Dwalin only barely managed to hold onto his weapon and as he tried to find something to grab to keep himself from falling down. His back hit the trunk of a slim three and small hands wrapped around his lapels, pulling back and keeping him from sliding down any further. 

It took Dwalin a moment to get his bearings and make sure that he wasn’t actually going to fall down any further. The tribute he had ran into was Nori, and he was lying on his stomach, still holding onto Dwalin’s jacket and actually trying to pull him up without sliding down on the leaves himself. There was a knife lying by his elbow, and several more tucked into his belt and boots.

It would have been easy for Nori to just grab the knife and get rid of an opponent, and just a small movement for Dwalin to sink his axe into Nori’s skull. And somehow neither of them seemed to even realize that until after they helped each other up and ran on and away from where the others seemed to be. And afterwards… afterwards it seemed awkward to just turn and kill the one who watched Dwalin’s back and found them a relatively dry hole underneath the roots of an enormous tree. 

They didn’t discuss it when they lay down in the shelter and checked the provisions they had, Nori sharing some of the fruits in his backpack and Dwalin offering him some of his water before putting both their bottles out to catch the rain.

The next morning neither made off into opposite directions, and neither even made an attempt to attack the other. Dwalin eyed Nori’s collection of knives as he adjusted his axes on their straps, but he decided to risk trusting the other not to shank him after all. 

They simply went to try and find some food, and once Dwalin got used to the small noises and steps behind him not being an enemy’s he found himself relaxing slightly. By the next evening they stopped eyeing one another warily, and when it was the time to sleep and take turns watching for the others, Dwalin didn’t even contemplate leaving or getting rid of Nori.

Perhaps that weird little alliance he had decided not to need was something that’d help him get through the arena after all. And if Nori had managed for so long, he too might last till the break out. Somehow the idea of that wasn’t that averse anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to sleep properly in far too long, and somehow I wanted to write more for this AU. There's two boys and siblings from some of the districts because it's a Quarter Quell type situation, where it's more than one boy and one girl from each.


	25. Stolen by Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Nori tries to grope Dwalin, it goes wrong in a rather annoying way

Being arrested and imprisoned would never be Nori’s favourite occupational hazard. Having ruffians in guard uniform drag him away where someone might see, or getting the cell with a damp floor and a draught because it was a busy week and the other ones were taken? No thank you. 

Funnily enough it wasn’t his least favourite either.

There were worse things than the prison in Ered Luin. Even the worst cell was a decent enough place to sleep in and sometimes preferable than what Nori would have been up to otherwise. The meals were regular and actually rather good, Nori had considered seeking out the cooks more than once, to thank them for it. The guards had gotten used to Nori and treated him nearly amiably when he was brought in, and sometimes the other prisoners were good for a pleasant chat through the cell-bars. 

And then of course, there was Dwalin son of Fundin, honourable and just, crude but never cruel, face nearly always in a scowl no matter what his mood was but with a rare and terribly endearing smile, and the loveliest buttocks Nori had ever gotten the chance to admire.

The first time they had met and interacted - other than catching brief glances through the bars while Dwalin was doing his rounds – Dwalin had thrown Nori against a wall, knocking him right of his feet while he though he was quick enough to get away. Later on he had locked Nori in a cell and walked away only to return with an extra blanket and some salve for bruises, apologizing and offering him both, though he really didn’t have to and Nori certainly didn’t begrudge him a little rough treatment, which was normal in their lines of work. Nori thought himself a little bit in love ever since that day.

It didn’t take long till Nori started liking the guard for more than just showing more kindness than was in his job description. He sometimes lingered before Nori’s cell to chat a little if he has the time. When he was there while Nori was being released he would patiently hold his things for hime so that Nori could take the time checking his weapons and secure his belts without a rush. He would sometimes flirt back at Nori, possibly not even noticing that he was doing it.

And, of course, he was rather good looking in a way, and owner of a body Nori wouldn’t mind rubbing himself against at all. 

There never had been a good opportunity to use touches in his flirting, or at least not during the time Nori had actually been aware of what he was doing or having more than just a fleeting interest in Dwalin. A shame, that, Dwalin did seem like the kind who would respond well to casual touches, and Nori was sure they’d both have started doing it already if it didn’t require an awareness of what one was doing or if they met anywhere else but the jail. There weren’t many ways a prisoner could get all touchy-feely with their guard without it seeming awkward and out of place, or being counterproductive to the smooth art of seduction.

The good opportunity he needed presented itself soon after Nori started to try and come up with a way to take his flirting to the next stage.

Dwalin was the guardsman to bring him to his cell this time, and as Nori had been arrested for being involved with some pub fight he hadn’t even started, everyone was rather slack about usual security procedures. 

When Dwalin took off the handcuffs they had put him in for the walk to the jail, his hands lingered on Nori’s wrist a touch longer than necessary to unlock the handcuffs. He let Nori take his time taking off his jacket and belts, waiting to put them in a box till he was to be released again, the tips of his ears turning read when Nori asked whether he’d want him to take off his pants and tunic too. His cheeks turned crimson when Nori suggested that _he_ should strip down some time, for solidarity, and turned the thief to knock it off.

The walk to the cells was nice, Dwalin walked right beside Nori, close enough that their arms nearly brushed against each other. They had to stop and wait when they reached the cell Dwalin had wanted to put Nori in this time, as a guardswoman was just about to change the old straw filled matrass for a new one, and Dwalin just shrugged and told her that there was no rush and Nori wouldn’t make any trouble.

It was touching to hear that, somehow. There were many guards who would never trust a criminal further than they could throw them, no matter how well behaved they were. Dwalin never treated him with any more suspicion than Nori had actually deserved, and it was a pleasant change. 

There was nothing to do but stand before the open cell awkwardly, and wait for Dwalin’s colleague to wrench the old matrass out of the bedframe, with Nori leaning against the wall just a little behind the guardsman. They had never just stood around as close as now, without bars between them or during an arrest, and Dwalin wasn’t even looking at Nori as they chatted, watching the other guard instead. That too was somehow nice, though Dori would call it rude to not look at someone you were talking to. To Nori it just meant that Dwalin trusted him enough to turn his back to him, something hardly anyone would do.

It also meant that Nori now had the opportunity to touch Dwalin and see how he’d react to it, able to pass it off as an accident unlike if he were behind the bars already. But where and what would be the best way to do it?

Nori looked Dwalin up and down, admiring his broad shoulders and the curve of his back. Really, if this were another setting, like a tavern or something similar, Nori would just lean against that and claim that he was just drunk and needed something sturdy to hold him up.

Though, now he had a nice view on Dwalin’s arse for once, and not a fleeting one either, he could stand still and admire it as he wished. And it was within his reach too. 

He was certain that Dwalin wouldn’t actually knock his teeth out if he were to touch it, he would possibly scowl at him and tell him to stop at the worst. He could grope once, briefly but long enough for it to be a tad too much to be passed off as an accident entirely, and then, based on Dwalin’s reaction, he’d either apologize, act like nothing happened or give him a cheeky grin that promise of more to come.

With a quick glance up to make sure that Dwalin was still focused on the inside of the cell, Nori edged closer, carefully reaching out with his hand, ready to snatch it back if Dwalin turned his head. He watched the guard, keeping his expression as neutral as he could, while still seeming interested in every word Dwalin or the guardswoman exchanged.

His fingers stretched out, slowly, carefully reaching for their goal, not rushing, he might not get such a nice opportunity to get to feel this firm looking butt anytime soon. Nori’s fingertips brushed against something solid, not enough for Dwalin to register it through the leather of his tunic yet.

Good. Now slowly, he spread his fingers just a little, watching Dwalin’s face carefully for a reaction before actually daring to do more, the grope would have to be just right, not too much but just firm enough to be a naughty little move in flirting. Nori cupped his hand then, ready to get a touch and then pull his hand back, his fingers curled a little until… they closed _around_ something? Now that wasn’t right.

Before Nori could actually look down to check how in the name of Mahal’s dirty socks he could have missed such a big thing Dwalin turned around and he snatched his hand away to hid whatever he had accidentally grabbed inside his sleeve. Better that than having to explain what he had been aiming at.

He led Nori into the cell and locked it, apologizing that he was very busy but might stop by the next morning. They shared a tiny smile, and then Dwalin and the other guard were off, leaving Nori alone. 

As soon as he was sure that they would not come back and that he wasn’t watched by anyone, Nori shook his arm to see what he had taken. It was a little key, its hilt wrapped in old leather, one of those the guards used for the cells’ locks. What was he even supposed to do with that?

Nori crouched on the cot, glaring at the little thing that had cost him the perfect opportunity to take his flirting one step further. How had this happened, what were the odds of aiming for a handful of well-shaped butt and taking a key from someone’s belt instead? 

This wasn’t even worth it, Nori would have consciously tried taking it anyway. If it came to the worst he was able to pick the locks and flee without it, and he had never actually attempted to break out while in Ered Luin. This jail was all right, the guards were decent and he never was actually arrested for anything that would keep him in longer than he was comfortable with. 

Really, getting out one day earlier instead of touching the loveliest buttocks in all of Ered Luin? Nori felt cheated.

Now that he had it though… Nori sulked in his cell until it was night, waiting until all but the guards on the night shift would be asleep, then he carefully put the blankets in order and stood up to test whether the key would work on his cell, too. It did, and Nori was out in no time, sneaking through the jail’s corridors and towards the room where his things were kept.  
After some consideration he put the key on the floor right in front of the shelf his clothes and weapons had been kept, carefully writing a ‘sorry’ next to it with a piece of chalk he still had in his pockets. Perhaps it wouldn’t be noticed for a while, perhaps Dwalin would think that Nori was let out early before he found the key, maybe he’d not even see the writing or understand what it meant.

Either way, it was true - Nori had never felt sorrier for stealing something than he did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha help... I don't even know, lately 'Dwalin and Nori's love life inside the prison' has been a thing I need...  
> I... am sorry for this? a little?


	26. Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - tackle hug

Step 1 

Find out where Dwalin was supposed to be at any time the plan would work out the best. 

Easily done, Nori knew Dwalin’s guard schedule by heart, it was an easy thing to avoid or find him like this after all.

Step 2 

Find and prepare the perfect location near where Dwalin was making his rounds, but make sure it is a slightly secluded and quite place, where nobody else was likely to walk by.

For that Nori found a little barn, not too far from the streets Dwalin was supposed to be on, filled with fresh and nice smelling hay. The alleys around were very twisted and perfect to hide in while making noise and lure Dwalin in with making it seem like something was going on that he’d want to investigate.

Step 3 

Wait for him to walk into the trap and prepare yourself to set it off. 

Dwalin had opened the barn door and was standing right before it, gazing into the dim place, just as Nori had predicted. He would stay like this for a little while, deciding whether it was nothing and he could walk away or whether he should walk inside and take a closer look if everything was alright. Both would lead him away from where Nori wanted him to be. 

He had positioned himself behind the corner, right across from where Dwalin was standing but hidden in the shadows so he wouldn’t be spotted even if the guard turned around. Nori pressed his foot against the wall, focusing on Dwalin’s broad back and waiting until he was in the perfect position for the plan to work…

Step 4 

Carry it out

Nori kicked himself off the wall, using the momentum to cross the alley in a few long and quick steps, counting on his speed to get him there instead of keeping his steps silent. Dwalin didn’t even manage to raise his head, much less actually turn to check what was going on, before Nori crashed into him. 

With the speed he had Nori could make up for weight, and both Dwarves went flying through the doors, landing in the hay bales. Nori’s arms wrapped around Dwalin’s chest so he wasn’t thrown off during the impact and Dwalin’s instinctive attempt to shake him off.

Step 5

Profit

Nori laughed as he pressed his face into Dwalin’s hair, nuzzling his nose against the back of his neck as the guard cursed softly at the surprise. He clung tighter but had to let go when Dwalin rolled around, or be crushed by the weight on top of him.

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Nori, pressing him further into the bale with his body, blowing the strands out of his face and glaring down at Nori, but failing to make it look convincing.

“Damn bastard” Dwalin growled at him, before tilting his head down and kissing Nori deeply. Nori hummed happily at the attention, parting his lips under Dwalin’s tongue and arched his body up and into Dwalin, making them both sink further into the hay. 

Even with the hay now tangled in his clothes and hair, this was perfect, and Nori couldn’t help the smug little smile at his perfectly thought-out and executed plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was tackle hug + hug by stealth


	27. Sickness-Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori and Nori - sick!fic

The weather had been very inconstant, as always at this time of year, and once just could predict whether it’d be a warm day or one that chilled you to the bones. Every year at least one of them would get at least a scratchy throat from it all, and this year Ori had actually fallen ill, despite not staying out too much and always wearing all of the scarves and coats their mother gave him

“Do you feel a little better?” Nori asked, perching on the edge of Ori’s bed. “Do you want anything?”

Ori looked miserable, all wrapped in layers of blankets and woollen shawls, nearly disappearing underneath them and looking tiny in his large bed. He made a noncommittal humming sound and Nori looked around, unsure what to offer.

“Are you hungry? Ma and Dori will be back from the markets soon, with tasty stuff, but we have some bread and cheese if you like?”

Ori shook his head, chewing on one of his blankets.

“’m not hungry” he rasped out.

“Tea for your throat then? I can brew some of Dori’s.”

Ori screwed up his nose at the suggestion and Nori could only sympathise. As well as the tea worked to soothe an aching throat it still tasted terrible.

“But I’m cold” Ori complained and looked up at his brother with a miserable expression. 

Nori sighed and looked at the covers already stacked atop the little Dwarfling. More wouldn’t be of any use.

“Move over then” he instructed, and carefully sorted through them to find the blanket at the very bottom, lifting it and slipping underneath to lie next to Ori. He felt hot to the touch but was still shivering a little, though it got a little better when Nori wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. 

“Better?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Ori soon grew calmer and dozed off as Nori held him. By the time their ma returned to check on them, Ori was fast asleep, his little fists clutching at Nori’s shirt and there was no way he might be moved without risking to wake him. 

He hadn’t slept properly in a while, so Nori reluctantly agreed to stay with him. Not that lying there and holding his sick little brother all through the day was all that bad, really.


	28. icy quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Frozen AU

Trekking through the snow when he didn’t have to was possibly one of the worst things Dwalin could imagine when thinking about how he wished to spend his free time. He loved the snow, he loved the ice and winter and he liked the cold and didn’t even mind some of the bad things that came with the season. But what he certainly did not like was having to climb a mountain at night, with the snow reaching up to his knees at times, with no real purpose and when it was supposed to be summer.

It would be morning soon enough, but for now all they had was the moon to light their way. The ice and the snow was reflecting the light, making the world look like it was shining in blue, as well as the long streak of white in Nori’s long red-brown hair.

They had walked in silence mostly, with Nori unwilling to let himself be dissuaded by anything Dwalin might say, and Dwalin not really knowing what else to talk about, apart from the little quest the prince had dragged him on.

“What will you even do once we’re there?” Dwalin finally asked after noting but glaring at Nori’s braid, which was swinging over his back with each step, for way too long.

“Talk, ask Dori to stop this madness and to come back down to our castle and figure everything out” Nori replied with a huff. He was not used to walking for so long under such conditions but showed no signs of slowing down at least.

Dwalin snorted. “You want to talk to the King who went on a rampage and caused all of this to freeze over? Suit yourself, but I’d like to be as far away from that as possible.”

“It will work, shut it!”

“The King will just freeze you, too, or crush you with the ice.”

“He won’t hurt me” Nori said, and as he looked over his shoulder his eyes were wide and full of worry. “He’s _Dori_.”

It was easy to forget that Nori was as young as he was, with how brash and determined he acted, and the look made Dwalin shut his mouth. It was easy to forget that the King wasn’t simply an out of control sorcerer and the ruler of the land. He was also a brother, and Dwalin knew that he would have done the same in Nori’s stead. He did not try questioning Nori’s decisions after that, and they walked in silence towards the shimmering palace of ice above.


	29. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Secret Admirer

When Nori came home both his brothers were in the kitchen, Ori sitting at the table and drawing something on scraps of paper, while Dori was frying something over the fire.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your master and learning?” Nori laughed and ruffled his little brother’s hair. He got a small cry of protest and a hand batting at his for it, but Ori’s complaints where gut short by a grin. He didn’t usually let Nori get away with messing up his hair just like that, and now he was watching Nori with an expression that was way too smug.

“I’m done for today”, he announced proudly and continued to give him the look. 

Dori glanced over his shoulder before turning back and adding more stripes of meat into the pan. In the brief moment Nori saw his face he noticed that Dori had that same amused look on his face. 

“What’s the matter?” Nori asked suspiciously, looking from one to the other. Ori giggled and Dori’s voice sounded very pleased when he answered.

“You have a letter.”

“A letter?” Nori watched how Dori went over to one of the shelves to fetch it when Ori started singing “Nori’s got a secret lover, Nori’s got a lover~”

The letter turned out to be a small folded square of paper, sealed with a grey dab of wax. Dori held it out with a smile and Nori’s eyes widened in shock.

“Give me that!” he yelped after a brief moment of contemplating whether he should punch Ori for teasing him or to safe the letter in case Dori opened it after all, and deciding that the latter would be more embarrassing.

They laughed and teased him as Nori leapt forwards to snatch the letter out of Dori’s hands and dashed away to hide in his room. They would use this to annoy him for ages now, and eventually Nori would have to come out and face the quips. Not now though.

He made sure that his door was locked and then let himself fall onto his bed, clutching the letter to his chest and fighting the wide smile that threatened to appear on his face. It had been quite a while since he last had gotten a letter sealed by the simple wax and no symbols but as always it made him giddy with excitement.

Nori didn’t know who sent the letters, or hid them under his window or tucked them into his things if he had left them lying around somewhere. They were always small ones, and sweet letters with compliments. Sometimes they spoke of how the stranger loved the smile on Nori’s face, or complimented how lovely he was or that his hair had particularly nice braids that day. Sometimes they mentioned how the writer wished they had the courage to speak to him in person but how they were happy just being around Nori at all.

It was always something sweet and innocent enough, the most forward one being one in which the stranger described how they wished they could kiss Nori or hold him close and safe.

It was sappy and stupid and Nori would have laughed at anyone who said those things out loud, yet he could not help giggling like a little child or trying to muffle his laugh with his hands. He kept all of them, re-reading when he felt bad, or just when he wondered who had written them.

It must be someone he was close with, one of his friends, one of the children of any of his parents’ friends, someone he interacted with a lot. How else did that person know things of him only his friends seemed to? Like that time when his favourite comb had broken and he had ranted about it to some of his friends, only to receive a beautifully carved new one in a letter just two days later. Now Nori wished that he had paid attention who was within earshot that day.

This particular letter felt thicker than the others, as if there was something folded inside again, and as Nori carefully squeezed it yielded under his fingers. Once the wax seal was broken a long ribbon slid out from between the folds and onto Nori’s chest. He took it with one hand, feeling the soft material and taking a look at the letter.

_’I was thinking about how beautiful your hair is when you put it into simple styles today, and this ribbon had just the colour I think might suit it. You don’t have to keep it, but it was pretty and I thought it’s fits you a lot._

_With love, your admirer’_

The writing was clumsy and there were tiny smudges of ink everywhere, as if the writer had clutched the quill too tight. Still, Nori felt his cheeks heat up and finally he let out a little laugh. Silly, but he couldn’t help it.

The ribbon was indeed a pretty thing, a fine green material, which looked nearly turquoise when he turned it in the light. It _was_ ; a pretty ribbon, and it would suit his hair. Nori never wore ribbons of that kind though, and it would be terribly forward to braid such a gift into his hair.

He liked the secret writer, but it might be that he might not care about them once they met. It was better not to use the ribbon like that before they even knew each other. 

Nori looked down at himself, contemplating. The ribbon was too pretty to just leave lying around, and he did like the thought behind it. It was an easy thing to tie it through the holes along the laces of his shirt, and while it might look a little awkward he now had a pretty knot over his heart. That too might be a bit much, but Nori didn’t really care. He closed his eyes and pressed one hand over the ribbon, and the other with the letter to his chest, smiling and imagining who the secret admirer might be. 


	30. Let down your Mithril Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin/Dori - Rapunzel AU

There were many things Balin had not expected to come out of his little adventure into the unexplored parts of the forest. He always tried to be prepared for anything, or at least mentally braced, even if some things seemed ridiculous and not within reason. 

Finding a tower that looked old and abandoned at the first glance, but actually seemed to be sturdy and inhabited judging by the flowerpots at the top window, was strange but not too much so. Many people liked their quiet, and while this seemed a little farther from anything to be necessary it was still somehow normal.

Seeing that the tower had no entry door and not even a place that looked like it had been bricked up was definitively strange, as were the windows which were all very small and high up above the ground, apart from one that was more of a balcony really. Balin couldn’t explain that, but he was sure that there was a reason. Just because he didn’t know, didn’t mean that there was no answer to a question.

Things started to get more than just a little weird as soon as Balin was hit by something soft thrown into his face, just to realize it was hair. Strong, beautiful hair that shone like mithril in the sunlight as was wonderfully silky under his hands and then there was a voice calling down to him to climb, and the hair held his weight as he climbed and got pulled up at the same time.

And he was completely at a loss of words by the time he sat down on a pile of cushions, tea in his hands and a long river of hair all around him, ending at the beautiful Dwarf before him. Dressed in simple but very fine purpure robes but barefoot, sitting like every young child with noble family and good manners was taught and drinking from his own cup primly, he did make a strange but pleasant picture.

“And you… er… cannot leave this tower, as I understand?” Balin asked, unsure about what else to say and how not to turn the conversation into awkward directions (though he felt he had failed already) or to seem rude (and how did one tell what was rude and what wasn’t when in such a situation?).

“Unfortunately the only way down to the ground is by using my hair as a rope, and I can’t do that by myself” Dori replied, unruffled by anything Balin had said or done, or just that he now had a stranger trying carefully not to sit on the hair.

Balin glanced around, taking in the sheer amount of hair around him. He wasn’t sure how that was possible and how one Dwarf could even manage to grow out hair this long and beautiful.

“If I were to find and bring you a ladder long enough to reach the ground, would that help?”

Dori’s smile at that was the prettiest Balin had ever gotten to see, and he knew that he would return for any excuse as long as he was welcome.

“It would, I’d certainly like to see the world from outside. Would you show me?”

Balin smiled in return.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	31. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Flowershop AU

The entire living room was filled by the sickeningly sweet smell of flowers, and after searching all the possibly sources, Dori had found the origin of the smell in a vase filled with withered roses. They had been pink once, or maybe orange, but by now they were very nearly grey and Dori threw them into the trash with more force than necessary.

He loved flowers, and prettily arranged bouquets, and he loved receiving them on any occasion, but lately it had been too much. Every available vase and even some misused objects held flowers now; every room had at least one bouquet even if Dori tried to keep them to a restricted area. He had no time or patience to water all of them, or to check whether some were wilted and as a result dried petals and the smell of stagnant water were everywhere.

Dori would have thrown them all away when it started getting too much, but that would be both a waste of money and of beautiful flowers. They really _were_ beautiful, and through his growing resentment Dori still wondered where the pretty arrangements had been bought.

Somewhere in the hallway there was the rattling of keys and a jacket being tugged from the coat hanger and the sound of the front door being opened.

“I will not let you enter this house if you have any more of these blasted flowers with you!” Dori yelled instead of a goodbye but the door slammed shut with no reply.

Dori stared in the direction for a few moments, before letting out a groan and returning to searching for flowers that he could throw away without guilt.

*-*-*

_‘Fundinson’s Flowers’_ was a little shop in a quiet area, but it was filled to the brim with the most beautiful flowers Nori had ever seen in any of the town's shop, but still arranged in an orderly way so that it didn’t seem crammed and it left plenty of room to walk and get a good look at the display. 

And what a display that was, pretty, strong, and smelling like all Nori had ever wanted, from what little he had noticed that one time the shopkeeper had walked by close enough and hadn’t been at least one arm length away, on the other side of the counter. It always made Nori come back and spend actual money on things instead of just taking them discreetly and putting distance between himself and their previous owner quickly.

Dwalin was not the sort of man one would expect to work in a flower shop; he was tall with a broad chest and muscles that suggested strength over mere training in a gym, he had several piercings and at least one tattoo peeking out from underneath his sleeve, and he wore a permanent sour expression that ranged from scowling, blankness or actual annoyance when Nori was near.

In short, he was exactly Nori’s type, and, seeing as he was spending his days returning to a flower shop with increasingly feeble excuses, Nori even allowed himself to be sappy and admit that the though of Dwalin made his heart beat faster and might as well be considered ‘love at first sight’. Or at least ‘desire to tease, flirt and maybe get a date that eventually evolved into a solid crush and a _need_ to do so'.

“What can I do for you this time?”, Dwalin asked as he noticed Nori saunter into the shop. Somehow he had managed to maintain some level of professionalism through all the times they had met, even with his tone occasionally slipping into annoyance and the long-suffering patience of anyone who dealt with Nori on a regular basis. Which just meant he still had chances.

“A beloved sibling is taking an important step towards adult life,” Nori announced cheerfully as he leaned against the counter.

“The brother you got the ‘thanks for being a parent substitute’ flowers for?”, Dwalin asked and raised his eyebrows.

Nori waved off, pleased that Dwalin had even bothered to remember.

“He’s not my only sibling. No, my younger one earned a scholarship for a prestigious art school. Any recommendations for that?”

Ori had worked hard for it, and it filled Nori’s heart with pride. It had happened a few weeks ago and the family had already celebrated, but the first letter with information on the curriculum had arrived, and that was nearly equally as good. Or just good enough to us for not having to lie about why he was getting the flowers.

Dwalin looked around the shop, pondering for a few moments, then he walked out from behind the counter and went to collect what he needed. His choices didn’t bring him close past Nori this time, but at least he could still admire the shopkeep’s nicely shaped back as he waited for him to return. 

The bouquet Dwalin was making with practiced ease, consisted of iris and white lilacs, and Ori would actually really like that choice. 

“Give my regards,” Dwalin said as he tied the paper wrap off with white and purple ribbon.

“I will, thank you.”

Nori paid and as he reached for the flowers Dwalin placed a single blossom on top of it. It was a light purple aster, with the individual petals fading to light shades of blue and white towards the edges, and it really was a pretty one, even if it’d be impossible to stick it into the bouquet properly, with hardly any stem to speak off. 

“Thanks,” Nori said and reached for his wallet again, but Dwalin shook his head.

“This is a present for you,” he said and held the flower out to Nori.

“Oh? Why, it’s beautiful, you can just put it back and sell it.”

“See it as a gift to a frequent customer” Dwalin suggested. His eyes wandered over Nori’s face and the braid he had slung over his shoulder. “And it’d suit you.”

At a loss for words Nori took the bouquet and the aster, his fingers brushing against Dwalin’s calloused hand as he did so.

“This is… very sweet of you,” he managed to get out after a few seconds of staring at the flower. He really hadn’t been expecting Dwalin to do anything like it. Dwalin gave him a little smile, which nearly looked smug on him.

“See you soon,” he said as Nori walked out, and for once Nori had no witty reply as a goodbye.

Once Nori was outside and out of sight of the shop he stopped, to look at the tiny flower that send his heart racing again. With some careful shifting of the flowers in one arm Nori got both his hands free and took the end of his braid, to gingerly tuck the little aster into the band that held the braid together.

Nori took a moment to look at it, and wonder if Dwalin would be pleased to see that, before walking on back towards home. With each step his braid bounced against his chest and he could see the tiny flash of purple from the corner of his eye. 

_Orchids_ , he thought as he walked, _and rare exotic flowers that will need a while to order so that I have an excuse to drop by every day_. Dori would surely murder him for it, but there just were things a man just had to do for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of the verse I drew a comic of yesterday: http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/78042673140
> 
> according to the flower meanings I looked up Iris stands for wisdom and compliments, while white lilacs stand for youthful innocence. Aster can stand for patience and love for variety, it also means 'star' and really, I just thought it'd look sweet at the end of Nori's braid.


	32. Distance and Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Dwalin/Nori - (the prompt was 'Nori is Ori's father')

There was a storm raging outside of the mountain, and while the entire city was sheltered from both the wind and the rain, the streets and tunnels were still echoing the howling. It wasn’t as dark as it was at night, with lanterns and fires burning everywhere as usual, but the reflected light from outside gave everything a gloomy touch.

All of this made Dori mildly uneasy, and from time to time he imagined that there was the war cry of Orcs and the howl of Wargs in the storm’s noise, but of course, it was all a trick of the mind. 

The baby however, would not be calmed by the knowledge of safety. He was still too young to know that he was protected in the mountain, that there were tons of stone all around them, sheltering any Dwarf inside, and that he was protected by his family, too. For Ori, all that mattered was the noise and the scary sounds.

Dori looked around the house, checking whether any lights burned where they weren’t supposed to, and if the mash was warming up on the stove, before walking into the drawing room, where Ori’s cradle usually stood during the day.

As expected Nori was already there, tucked into his favourite sitting spot right below the largest window, cradling the child in his arms. He was telling stories, and singing lullabies for distraction. Ori did not know the words yet, but his father’s voice always calmed him after a while, and now all the noises he made slowly faded from crying to little more than a tiny whimper.

Dori stopped in the doorway, taking the time to look his younger brother over.

Nori was pale and looked tired, as he always did lately, his eyes were red and slightly puffy, as if he had been crying himself before hearing his son getting anxious about the storm. His voice was happy though, with not the slightest sign of distress as he sang for the baby.

This wasn’t that unusual really. Nori barely slept at night, either because he cared for Ori or because he simply couldn’t fall asleep, only to doze off in the middle of the day. He would work so much for Ori, and Dori had never seen him act as responsible as when he cared for the baby. Sometimes he would disappear for a while, only to bring back food or clothes or toys, never anything they wouldn’t need for Ori.

After his little brother had first showed up with a baby in his arms and a distraught expression on his face, asking for help and to see their Ma, Dori had suspected that this was out of guilt. He thought that Nori had gone ahead and gotten a random girl with child, and that somehow she had died or could not keep it, so now he had to deal with his mistakes.

It couldn’t be that, though. When Nori cradled little Ori in his arms, or let him play and tug at his beard like he never would have permitted to anyone, his face was filled with joy. He looked at Ori like he was the most wonderful thing in the world, like he was more precious than a mithril vein or all the gold of Erebor. Never once had he looked different from any other parent who loved their child unconditionally. 

He must have loved the child’s mother, too, and perhaps he still did.

Dori had not known anyone who might be the one, had never seen Nori with any girl or grown Dam in the entire year before him showing up with the baby. And Ori did not look like anyone Dori knew either, he showed no trait common to any family other than theirs yet, with Nori’s sharp nose and light brown hair like their father used to have, and all Dori could guess was that the mother was most likely a Longbeard, too.

Nori never spoke of her. _’Gone,’_ he had said when Dori asked about where she was. He refused to say anything else or even listen to anything about her, and Dori couldn’t get any other piece of information out of him.

‘Gone’ might have meant anything, that she had abandoned Nori or that she had died in childbirth as was not too unsual for very young Dwarves, if she was Nori’s age or younger.

The way Nori sometimes looked in the distance and never showed any signs of anger or resentment spoke against her breaking his heart by walking away from him. Sometimes he would look towards the East, to the gates and stop to watch the Dwarves who arrived in the mountain amongst the wounded from Thror’s campaign, or freeze in the street with a flicker of hope on his face, followed by disgust and disappointment. 

She might return, then, but from the way Nori sometimes cried when he thought nobody would see, Dori could guess that he didn’t expect it himself.

He was over trying to comfort his brother about it though. There was little Dori could do to mend a broken heart or about the loss of someone beloved. If Nori didn’t let him close to even find out what was going on, Dori couldn’t do a thing but wait and see whether that would change, and be there if Nori decided that he needed him.

Ori had fallen asleep while Dori stood and watched them, and Nori slowly stopped speaking, content to cradle the baby and wait to see if he would wake up again. When that didn’t happen he gently brushed his fingers over Ori’s cheek, and looked out of the window, his smile slipping and his expression returning to one of misery again.

Dori walked up to him, and Nori only noticed when he was just a few steps away.

His head snapped up, and he looked at Dori with the expression he had each time Dori had caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He hadn’t wanted Dori to see him like this, eyes still red and holding on to his son as if it was the only comfort he had.

“Don’t sit on the floor,” Dori said, barely louder than a whisper. “It’s cold and you will just make yourself ill.”

He offered a hand and Nori took it, carefully standing up so that Ori wouldn’t be jostled from the movement. 

“When was the last time you ate?”

“I…” Nori blinked tiredly. “Not sure.”

“There is mash in the kitchen, I can warm it up some more if Ori is asleep anyway,” Dori said, deciding not to chide Nori for being careless. He had enough going on already.

Nori took one last look towards the window, swallowed hard and let his brother lead him through the dim corridors.

 

*-*-*-*-*

They had a couple of weeks of marching time behind them and were far into the Misty Mountains’ valleys, only a little way from the entrances into the mines and tunnels that had connected the entire range in ages past, when Dwalin first asked to go home.

“I want ‘amad…” she whispered under her breath, so quiet that Balin wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t been sitting so close beside him.

His sister wouldn’t be the first to wish for her mother, many of their warriors had already talked about missing their parents and their families, no matter what age they were at. Some did it because they weren’t used to being apart from all they knew, some had wanted their mothers’ comfort after the first taste of battle and the Goblins they had already fought.

Dwalin hadn’t been one of those too anxious before or after battle. She was strong, well trained and a fierce fighter, already strong enough to keep up with her father and brother even though she was so young. She had been very sober and had shown little fear, and at night when the campfires were lit, she acted rough and unfazed as ever.

When she asked for her mother though, she didn’t look like those who had been afraid and started panicking, or had to be calmed down by healers or those who were older and more experienced. There was no fear in Dwalin’s eyes as she stared up into the sky, but they shined with tears.

Balin didn’t know what to do about that. Dwalin had rarely shown signs of distress, and rarely had she cried out of sorrow. When Balin gave comfort it was with words, but he didn’t know what had made her feel like that, or how to approach her in the first place. He didn’t even know what had brought it on, he had been writing in his journal while beside him he could hear the rhythmic sound of Dwalin cleaning her daggers.

Now she sat curled up in her furs, looking smaller and more vulnerable than a girl of her height and build was supposed to be able to do.

Balin put away his quill and scooted closer to her, watching for any signs of her being lost in memories of the battle or that she might lash out.

“Should I go search for father? He’s with the King, I think, but he can’t be too busy.”

Dwalin shook her head violently, the clasps, that held what little hair could still get in her eyes back, clicked together at the motion. She hadn’t worn anything in her hair before, content to shave the sides of her head and not style it further, but she seemed to have picked up the habit in the time Balin had been away from home.

“No, Balin, please, I need _‘amad_ , please let me go home I need to see her.”

There was no way she could go home anymore, not with how far they had gone into the mountains by now. She wouldn’t make it alive if she turned back on her own, so nobody was left to return, and she knew that. Dwalin rarely was unreasonable or forgot such things, and this made Balin feel uneasier than just seeing his steadfast sister in tears.

Balin gently placed his hands on Dwalin’s shoulders, and as she didn’t resist he pulled her closer, letting his little sister curl up against his side.

“Should I help you find some Dam?” he asked. “Any of the older generals or healers if you want to?”

He had barely talked about it with them, but Balin knew that there were many Dwarrowdams who preferred to only speak to other Dams about their problems, and there always was someone to help the younger ones among the soldiers.

“No! It has to be Ma, I can’t talk to…” Dwalin pressed her lips together and didn’t say a word more.

“What is it you need to talk about?” Balin asked gently, rubbing her back. Perhaps she would trust him with the problem, he could help her just as much as their mother, surely.

“I did something terrible…” Dwalin muttered. “I just left and… it was a mistake.” She didn’t say more and from her tone Balin decided that it was best not to push her against her will.

After a few more moments of letting her brother hold her close, Dwalin tensed and sat up. Her face looked as stony as if she never even had been upset.

“I’ll go and practice,” she said, her tone gruff, and she picked up her axes and walked away from the firelight.

Balin watched her disappear into the darkness, towards the spot where some of the soldiers had sparred in the evening. He did not know what had gotten into her, couldn’t even begin to guess. Perhaps their father would know, but all three of them had seen little of each other the past few years, so they wouldn’t know what had happened in Dwalin’s life to judge.

With a sigh Balin took his pipe and took a drag from it, leaning back to watch the sky above. It looked like a storm might be gathering somewhere in the West, but soon enough they would be underneath the rocks and safe from wind and rain. He hoped that everything would be resolved on its own by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that prompt, and as I was thinking about the lack of fem!Dwalin in any verse, I sort of got tempted to have a story like this. also yesterday was enough fluff for a while
> 
> //edit: ok, I wrote more, there's now a fic, with this chapter, and one more already: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1257985/chapters/2589985


	33. Advantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - crack and genital piercings and some smut...

The couch was occupied when Nori entered the living room of Dwalin’s house, and he found the larger Dwarf stretched out on it.

The smell of herbal teas was in the air, and a large bowl of it stood on the floor, and what looked like all the pillows of the household were arranged around Dwalin, who rested on them with the expression of a wounded animal.

“Nori?”, he muttered when he heard the steps, and looked up. 

“What did you do?” Nori asked as he approached. Dwalin didn’t seem like he was injured, and he didn’t seem to have a fever at least, if being sick was the problem.

Dwalin turned on the couch, very gingerly as if he was trying not to jostle anything.

“I got a new piercing this morning, and right now I can’t move…”

He gave Nori a woeful look, reaching out with one hand slightly.

“Where?” Nori looked at him, trying to guess by how Dwalin was lying. Then his eyes widened. “Wait, you didn’t _actually_ …?”

At Dwalin’s nod Nori burst out with laughter, not able to keep it in even with the glare it earned him from Dwalin.

“You mean to tell me that you weren’t joking and that you went and let someone stick a piece of metal through your cock?”

“This isn’t funny!” Dwalin growled and made a move to grab Nori, only to wince back as his clothes brushed against sensitive skin, which just made Nori laugh harder.

Nori had never seen the appeal of metal ornaments and piercings for himself, hadn’t even considered the most basic through his earlobes, really, and seeing the state Dwalin was in now only strengthened that opinion.

“That is so completely useless! Barely anyone’s ever gonna see it anyway, you can’t brag about how tough you are, and I won’t ever be impressed by this, either. You’re going through this for nothing.”

“It’s not,” Dwalin gritted out, barely restraining himself from at least sitting up to not having to argue lying down. Nori snorted and waved him off.

“You brought this upon yourself,” he teased “So don’t expect any coddling from me.”

He heard Dwalin cursing under his breath as he left the room, but he was already too far away to really hear it.

 _Pierced cock,_ Nori thought and shook his head, _whatever will he think of next?_

 

*-*-*-*

In the end the teasing wasn’t as much fun as Nori had hoped. Dwalin recovered after only a few days of being oversensitive, and put Nori into a forced abstinence, as he apparently wasn’t supposed to fuck while he healed and didn’t care to use his hands or mouth either, in some twisted revenge attempt. It only made Nori hate the piercing more, and he vowed to never let Dwalin come up with something like that again.

Now, with him _finally_ lying across the sheets again, with Dwalin hovering over him and working his fingers inside him, after _way_ too long, the possible revenge methods had taken a backseat in Nori’s mind, and he just focused on enjoying the moment.

“Ah, come on,” he whined, arching up into Dwalin’s hands as he petted Nori’s lean chest. “It’s been a while, but not _that_ long. I don’t _need_ this much preparation!”

“Wait a bit,” Dwalin said, too calm about all of this as he bent and twisted his oil-slick fingers inside of Nori, patiently and slowly spreading him, as he had for the past minutes. He had always been careful, but not like this, this wasn’t just teasing, this was getting close to abuse!

“Dwalin, I’m warning you,” Nori gritted out and tried and failed to knee Dwalin in the face. “I’ve put up with waiting because of your useless scrap of metal, but now you will pound me into this matrass, or you _will_ regret it!”

There was something nearly dangerous glinting in Dwalin’s eyes as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Nori’s hips.

“As you wish.”

 _Finally_ , Nori though as he leaned his head back, biting his lip and waiting for Dwalin to actually be inside him once more, now it’d just be a tiny bit before the head of Dwalin’s cock past the tight ring of muscle and then they could get on with the fucking and he’d finally…

A sudden and unfamiliar sensation had Nori twitching up, his hands clenching around Dwalin’s shoulders hard.

“What did you- _ah_?!”

There it was again, and why, Dwalin hadn’t even entered him fully yet, and just that had never made Nori jolt like this, he hadn’t been that sensitive to pleasure from just barely being entered by the very tip…

Dwalin looked down at him, expression somewhere between mild surprise and amusement.

“Nothing much,” he said and leaned down to wrap his arms around Nori’s body, and with the movement Nori felt that sensation again and moaned, wishing that he could keep quiet now, but he just didn’t know how to react to that.

“I-it’s that thing?” he breathed against Dwalin’s shoulder, not bothering to tilt his head so that his words weren’t muffled by it.

Dwalin heard him anyway.

“It does look like it, yes? Good, yes?”

He moved his hips again, having Nori cry out and dig his fingernails into Dwalin’s skin. This was unexpected, and good and damn, he couldn’t just admit, wouldn’t let Dwalin have the satisfaction - but it was good though.

“Y-yes,” he managed to say, barely getting the word out with Dwalin moving inside him again, pushing deeper and pressing Nori closer to his chest.

“So,” he purred, close to Nori’s ear, and there was way too much smugness in his voice. “Will you agree that getting me a cock-piercing was good for _some_ things?” 

And Nori _hated_ loosing an being proven wrong more than anything, but Dwalin was biting his ear now, and with each shallow trust he sent jolts of pleasure through him, so all Nori could do was whine and agree, while making sure to scratch Dwalin extra-hard later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* wow. 5 years of being exposed to questionable parts of the English language and I sill don't feel like I know how to use that right.  
> hmm... I'm not sure about anything here, I tried to go and find out more about how a genital piercing would feel like in any situation, but all I found were 'it is different for everyone' and incredibly sober explanations about how it heals or what one has to take care of and so on... so... sorry?


	34. Lygerastia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/Kíli/Ori - Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. 

When the sun rose and Erebor was filled by its reflected light, making lamps and fires near unnecessary thanks to the well developed system, Ori went to his books and to his drawings.

He loved his work, loved the histories and the great library books that had been lost to them for decades, loved writing accounts of more recent events and test out new inks and the finest papers, which he now could afford.

Kíli had learned early on that there was no use in trying to get Ori’s attention when he was engrossed in his books, that Ori might not even notice or just feel so bothered that he’d be cross with him for an entire day.

When it was darker outside, or winter or evening, Ori would use the lamps and candles, would put them all around himself, as he studied old scripts and examined beautiful illustrations and woodcuts that told of ancient ballads and stories of which the words themselves were nearly lost. He always put up as many candles as he could fit around his table, so that he wouldn’t have to worry about them going out, yet he still managed to burn himself in his haste to rekindle flames or stayed up until there was nothing left of them.

Fíli knew that Ori wouldn’t want to be disturbed, and he always studied his text were he wouldn’t keep the princes up with the light. He didn’t mind being ignored, and when Ori was at home, Fíli would sometimes replace old candles and lamps with new ones, so that Ori could work.

They didn’t mind, and they didn’t complain if Ori did that, even if they wanted to spend time with him and he didn’t care for any sort of company at all.

When Ori was done though…

When Ori was done with his work he would come to them himself, with a smile and a little candle in his hand, smiling and his eyes tired but staring at them with intend, and he would blow out the candle, filling the room with darkness and letting their eyes shine with what little light was still there. And once it was ark Ori would make up for any moment stolen by his books, and he would kiss and let his hands wander and at such moments one couldn’t even mind the smears of ink his fingers left on skin.


	35. Dystopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Dís - Dystopia - Am imaginary place of total misery. A metaphor for hell.

Dwalin could do nothing but count his failures, he felt and saw nothing, everything was a blur of grey, white and red, always the red seeping through everything. He barely even noticed the pain anymore, he wasn’t sure whether that what he felt came from injuries or from his guilt…

He wasn’t sure how many wounds he bore, it couldn’t be too much, he sometimes remembered walking, and hands holding his as they pulled him along, but these times didn’t matter anymore.

He had failed them all, three times his king, three times his princes. Once he had been too young, once to foolish and once not strong enough. He had failed his father, too, and many others, but that was only his pain to bear.

The Kings and the Princes though, that was another matter. And his Lady, he could never even begin to understand how much he had failed her.

Dís was by his side, nearly every time Dwalin bothered to look at what was going on around him. She was always there and there was sorrow and pain in her eyes, but no accusation, no anger. 

He had failed her and she had every right to hate him, hate him for not being good enough to protect her grandfather, her father, none of her brothers and none of her sons. It was his fault that Dís was the last of Thrór’s line.

Dwalin couldn’t even count the ways of how he had failed her personally.

Yet she still was there, and sometimes he thought she was crying, and not for her sons but for him, pleading him to listen to her and not stay like that, he was alive, his wounds would not harm him more, why couldn’t he just listen to her voice and return?

If I was anyone but me, Dwalin sometimes thought, I could do that; I could love her and be what she needs. But I have failed her, and all she ever loved. I do not deserve her love.

And Dwalin would close his eyes, and everything would be a blur of grey, white and red, and eyes as blue and sharp as ice.


	36. Baisemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin/Bilbo - Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

The sun shone bright on the day Thorin II, called Oakenshield, had his official coronation and welcomed back all who had been driven from Erebor so long ago. To Bilbo it seemed that it must be a good omen.

The hall reflected green and gold and blue, and all looked beautiful, and much prettier than Bilbo’s new home had seemed to him before. It had always been magnificent, of course, but with the light and the cheer and calls of the people, and Thorin on his throne, smiling, with his nephews grinning happily by his side, it was simply incomparable.

The company was right up there with Thorin, on their places of honour, as the heroes of Erebor deserved, and Bilbo was amongst them, as the new ambassador of the Shire and the West. 

That was the official reason for staying, the reason Bilbo would name to anyone who’d ask.

When it was his turn to step up to the King, and bow and show his allegiance, he took Thorin’s right hand and pressed his lips to his ring. The gesture might be a bit too much, he was a Hobbit and Hobbits barely cared for royalty of other people, but he was now a Hobbit of Erebor after all, he would show his respect in the way of the Dwarves and tall people who cared for such things.

And when his soft hand held Thorin’s rough and callused one for a bit too long, or if his lips lingered and brushed over skin as he kissed the ring, then it was nobody’s business but Thorin’s and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine and rainbows and apparently Erebor shining in all colors AU


	37. Empty Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/Ori - modern AU

Fíli glanced into the blinding white of the fridge’s inside, caused both by the little light bulb and the fact that there was nothing inside but an empty bowl and a few packs of mustard. There was nothing, not even any of the ingredients for pancakes or anything Fíli knew how to make in case of little food.

“You should go to the store,” he called, receiving only a quiet humming as a reply. Looking over his shoulder Fíli could see where Ori was sitting on the living room’s couch, eyes glued to the book in his hands. He had asked for food, but that was nearly a miracle, as Ori often forgot to eat when he was busy.

“It’s your turn, and I can’t make you anything if we don’t have anything,” Fíli reminded him, but Ori didn’t even look up.

“Mhmm.”

“Come on, the stores won’t be open forever.”

“Hm.”

“…. You won’t go, will you?”

“Mm.”

With a longsuffering sigh Fíli closed the fridge and walked towards the corridor, resigning himself to getting dressed and making the trip to the store. With any luck Ori would actually put down the book while he was gone and then get confused by Fíli’s sudden absence. Though that was unlikely, too.


	38. Stay In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - early morning snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set between chapter 13 and 14 of 'to make a crown'. The context is just that Thorin was hurt at the BofA, and keeps insisting that he needs to go see something in Erebor, and work on some secret project. Dwalin gets to make sure that he doesn't overdo it and isn't pleased about that  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/698417/chapters/3265382

Dwalin groaned a little as he stretched out in bed, burying his face into the pillows and trying not think about how outside it would be dawn soon, and how he would have to get up soon after that and go make sure that Thorin didn’t hurt himself any more or did something the healers would consider ‘overdoing it’. It was an annoying task, with Thorin simply sitting at his workshop, too focused to talk, and with Dwalin unable to do anything with his time either, as he needed to _watch_. 

And then he had Thorin complaining about the supervision, too, and the healers glancing at him sceptically because _of course_ they didn’t expect a warrior such as him to follow a healer’s rules. Even if the wounded in question was his king and oldest friend, and not him.

Despite what everyone seemed to assume the entire time, Dwalin was a good patient, and would actually _listen_. An old habit from when he used to get hurt a lot as a young lad, and from having a healer as his cousin.

Behind him the covers rustled and Dwalin felt the scratch of a beard against his back and then a kiss being pressed against his shoulder blade.

“’s everything alright?” 

Dwalin craned his neck to the side, trying to look at Nori without having to actually turn around. He was still too tired to move around much and Nori was lying too close to leave much room for manoeuvring right now.

“Aye, just don’ want to get up.”

Nori blinked up at him, and brushed his sleep-mussed hair out of his face.

“King-sitting duty, is it?”

“Aye. ‘s if I don’t have anything better to do.”

He glared at Nori’s grin this earned him, and then shifted a little so that the shorter Dwarf could curl up against his side a little better. It was easier to wrap one arm around him this way as well. 

Nori snuggled up to him, his head resting against Dwalin’s shoulder and his body still relaxed and soft from sleeping. They lay like that for a while, and Dwalin heard both of their breathing slow down as if they were about to fall asleep again. He certainly wouldn’t mind. But then Nori spoke again.

“Have you tried talking him out of it?”

“I did, he insists it needs to be done before the coronation. Won’t let anyone see what he does, won’t let me help either. It’d be done so much sooner and I might be even better at this sort of fiddle-work than him!”

He huffed and Nori’s hand rubbed slow circles on his chest.

“You sure are,” he agreed, even he hadn’t had the chance to see much of both Thorin and Dwalin’s work with smaller decorations and gemstones. He had seen Dwalin work with delicate metal constructions, though, and seemed to trust that Dwalin was good at other kinds of metalwork, too.

Nori pulled himself up by holding on to Dwalin, until he was lying on top of him and could reach down to search for something under the bed.

“It all would be better if Thorin stayed in bed like a good little King, just as the healers want. Then he wouldn’t need a guard to make sure he doesn’t pull a stich. You tried telling him that?”

Dwalin’s hands came up to wrap around Nori’s waist, holding him steady as he looked under the bed, even if he didn’t really need that. Nori’s skin was warm and smooth underneath his palms, and that was reason enough though.

“Have _you_ ever tried reasoning with Thorin? He will get this done today, or we shall all suffer from it.”

Nori finally found the bottle of wine they hadn’t finished up the night before and pulled himself up again, though he stayed lying on top of Dwalin instead of returning to his previous position by his side. 

“You won’t tell me what this mysterious trinket is, will you now?”

“No, can’t.”

“I could always follow you and sneak inside Thorin’s workshop to take a look myself.”

Nori’s nose was nearly brushing against Dwalin’s beard and he smiled, tugging at Nori’s hair lightly.

“You’ll see soon enough anyway. Lets not talk about this any more. What time is it? I’ll have to go and guard our King from himself soon…”

“Not for another few hours,” Nori told him. “You can always stay here and have another wine?”

He raised the still uncorked bottle and swayed it a little. It was good wine, sweet and dark, one that Dori had managed to get his hands on and that Nori had stolen from their kitchen apparently, among other things he then would bring back to Dwalin to share on their quiet little dates.

“I shouldn’t…”

“Come on, just for a little while? You don’t need to go, yet.”

Nori was warm against his chest and underneath his palms, and Dwalin nuzzled his nose against Nori’s hair, breathing in and pulling him closer. The bed was comfortable, and the blankets wrapped around them like a cocoon. Nori sighed softly as Dwalin rubbed his hands over his back, and he kissed him for it. 

It was warm and comfortable and Dwalin didn’t relish the thought of getting up and getting dressed in his furs to go outside where the winter’s chill crept into the mountain, now that the forges still hadn’t been put to work and the old heating system didn’t quite work. 

He still had a few hours till the time he had promised Thorin to be there, and he really didn’t like the thought of spending the entire day watching over him, and as he worked silently, and starting early wasn’t good either. On the other hand, he had Nori lying on him, all warmth and soft kisses and hands running over his cheeks and shoulders…

Dwalin wrapped one arm around Nori’s waist and cradled his head with the other, before flipping them over so that now it was him on top of Nori, careful not to crush him in the process.

Nori laughed quietly as Dwalin pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, positioning himself so that his arms were framing Nori on either side. He felt the gentle scratch of blunt nails against his back and Nori’s legs wrapping around his, before Dwalin reached down and pulled the blankets up so that both of them were hidden away from the morning’s chill.

“Aye,” he said. “I think I _can_ stay for a little while longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm


	39. Haze Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Superhero AU, a couple in private life, enemies in the line of work

Attempting to arrest the Haze Fox was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, and equally as frustrating. Dwalin hated him with every fibre of his being, hated him more than he ever though he’d hate a criminal, more than he had ever hated any of the others hard-to-catch scoundrels that the force never quite managed to nail down.

The Haze Fox was something personal, he was Dwalin’s problem specifically. Not only because the order to chase him would go to him more often than not when there had been a sighting, not only because the elusive shadow was referred to as _Dwalin’s_ with some awe and bitterness when people talked of him in the station. There just was something about the bastard that rubbed him the wrong way. 

The Haze Fox would laugh at Dwalin as bullets flew past him, would tease him when there was no way any of the officers could reach him, would even dare to flirt when Dwalin was the only one who could keep up with him and they were on their own, would sometimes be just within Dwalin’s reach before he darted back, turning into a shape made of smoke briefly enough to be carried away where Dwalin couldn’t get to.

Nobody was sure who exactly the Haze Fox might be. His tight suit never revealed anything that could to be of use to them, only that the Fox was most likely a young male, but that was in no way something to base an actual investigation on. 

Sometimes there were whispers about how the Haze Fox was a hero, a guardian of the underworld and protector of the small people. Sometimes there would be youths at the station, involved with one small crime or another, and they would speak of how they were saved from worse by the smoke. Sometimes they’d say that any crimes the Fox seemed to be committing were always directed towards somebody who was a criminal too, and some said that he was like a modern and cooler version of Robin Hood. 

They said that the Fox could take any shape he wished, that any whiff might be him, that he could not be held because he was the smoke itself, that he was no real man but had simply been created of the smoke of fires, which had taken the shape of a human.

Dwalin did not care for such talk. The Haze Fox was a criminal and needed to be locked up. He had gotten the order from the higher ups and he would see it through, no matter what the civilians believed. 

The fact that the Haze Fox had abilities like that and used them so excessively, but never had gotten registered was enough of a misconduct to warrant an arrest. Anyone who could do such a thing needed to register, and get a permit if it was deemed safe to use in public. Some complained about it, but Dwalin neither knew anyone with the rare gifts nor did he care. He needed to lock away criminals, what did he care about discussions about whether one law or another was fair or not?

 

*-*-*

 

It didn’t happen often that the Haze Fox was still there when Dwalin and his squad were informed of a sighting and arrived where he was seen last, and sometimes he hadn’t even been anywhere in the first place and it was a false alarm. And rarely did Dwalin manage to actually catch up with the bastard.

This time he was lucky though, cornering the Fox in the stairwell of an abandoned office building, his gun ready to shoot a bullet through his head if he were to try and stupid trick. 

The Fox never showed any fear but neither was he completely foolish about danger and risked an arrest if he could help it. So when his lips curled into a smile, Dwalin knew that there was something off, thought that perhaps the Fox had an accomplice after all, but couldn’t risk taking his eyes of him to check behind his shoulder. 

Dwalin was just about to call in for assistance, when the Fox stepped closer and before the officer could react he had a lean body pressed against his.

It shouldn’t have been distracting, Dwalin was too old to be distracted by something like that, he should have just fired a warning shot or grabbed the Haze Fox while he was this close, but for a split second all he could think of was how good it felt to have the Fox push against him, to feel the warmth and the material of the Fox’s suit with the belts and buckles rubbing against him in just the right way.

The Haze Fox smelled of campfires and good tobacco, and his breath was a warm puff of air against Dwalin’s neck.

“Hello gorgeous”, he purred and it was the first time Dwalin heard his voice so close. It was deep and husky and sent shivers down his spine. 

For a second Dwalin relaxed against the smaller man, just to hear a snap of teeth dangerously close to his skin and feel a boot crush into his sternum, sending him stumbling down a few steps and crashing against the wall while giving the Haze Fox enough momentum to jump up and out of the nearest window, laughing at Dwalin as he did so, gone it a single blur of dark red hair and a cloud of smoke trailing behind him.

Dwalin pushed himself away from the wall and made a move to grab him with a roar, knowing it to be a futile attempt even before his fingers grasped at the wisps of smoke hanging in the air.

He cursed and kicked the wall and damned the Haze Fox over and over. His hand rubbed at his chest as he walked back to where they had parked the cars, calling back his team and waving them off as they voiced concern about potential injuries. He might have bruises later, but it didn’t sting as much as the though of having the Haze Fox escape again, and the way he had done it.

Not only had Dwalin let him get close enough to pull his little trick, he’d also gotten distracted by it. Dwalin wasn’t one to loose his focus for a pretty face or firm behind (not that the Haze Fox had either, for all he knew, and he _would_ not think about it), and he never let himself admire these when he could spare the attention. 

He was spoken for and faithful and loyal to a fault. He couldn’t just go around and let things like that happen, it wasn’t fair. Dwalin was sure that he’d never even want cheat but even the brief moment of interest felt like a betrayal on his part. Nobody would have actually begrudged such a thing, he would never have followed through with it, and he’d never even have allowed himself to think of it for more than the first few seconds.

His colleagues tried to get out of his way as they saw the glower on Dwalin’s face, but he ignored them while driving back to the station and writing a brief report about the Fox’s latest escape. The brief guilt he had felt about it was soon replaced with anger. It was silly of him to blame himself for something he neither had done nor even considered doing, instead he’d add it to the list of reasons why his hate for Haze Fox was personal.

The Haze Fox had flirted before, but now he had taken it a step to far. Dwalin would not fall for something like that again, now that he knew it was on of the things the Haze Fox would do just to escape and taunt him. Perhaps he’deven thought Dwalin might ever be seduced to deliberately letting him go in exchange for a few favours. As if Dwalin was one to cheat or ever be interested in a criminal, as if the Haze Fox could even begin to compare-

Dwalin was send to go home earlier than usual, there was nothing else he might be doing at the station today, and his chest and head had started to hurt from the Fox’s kick and the brief fall. As he drove back home the anger turned to weariness, as so often when the Haze Fox had nearly been caught. It grated on Dwalin’s nerves and as he slowly walked up the stairs towards his home he wished for nothing more than a warm bath and some good food to cheer him up. And some sympathy maybe, but he was sure he’d be alone till the evening at least.

He’d have to walk to the store later, as he was sure that there hadn’t been much food in the fridge this morning, and then he’d have to cook it and he really didn’t want to be doing that now. 

As Dwalin unlocked the door and stepped inside he was greeted by the smell of frying meat and vegetables. His mood brightened immediately at it, and he walked towards the kitchen with a smile.

Hearing the heavy steps, Nori leaned out into the hallway and greeted him with a bright grin.

“Dwalin! Hadn’t expected you back so early, ‘s everything all right?”

Dwalin crossed the last few steps between them and wrapped him arms around Nori, leaning into him and kissing him, deep and gentle, stifling a soft cry of protest from the smaller man. He backed Nori against the wall, feeling his fingers wrap around Dwalin’s arms as he arched up into him, humming at the attention he was getting.

Dwalin broke the kiss to nuzzle his nose into Nori’s neck, brushing one hand over his ribs and wrapping the other around the damp hair at the en of Nori’s braid. He smelled so familiar and comfortable, of soap and cinnamon and fresh herbs from the kitchen. 

He’d happily take all the frustrations of his job if he could just sometimes come back to have Nori welcoming him back, wearing one of his old shirts and smiling at him like he always did in greeting.

He’d laugh at anyone who’d assume he’d take on brief moment of satisfaction if it meant hurting Nori. If the Haze Fox only knew of what Dwalin had, he’d never even try smiling in his direction again.

“Get off me, you bastard”, Nori said with a laugh, hitting Dwalin’s shoulders with one hand. “The chicken will burn and then _you’ll_ be the one who has to eat it.”

Dwalin let him slip out of his arms, following Nori into the kitchen and taking hold of his braid again, not letting go even if it meant following him around at a distance Nori’d surely find annoying after a while.

“I thought you’d be at your brother’s today?”

He watched Nori adjust the heat of the stove and stir the meat for a while, and Nori just shrugged.

“Didn’t want to drive all the way.” He explained and turned to face Dwalin again, leaning against the counter.

He cocked his head and looked up at Dwalin, raising his eyebrows.

“What is it?”

Dwalin realized that he must have been staring, and that there really was no good explanation for what he was feeling at the moment, so he just shook his head and gestured at the stove.

“You want to take this and watch a movie while we’re eating?”

Nori shrugged and returned his attention to the pan. “Sure, I’ll finish this and you go pick something you want to see.”

After running his knuckles over Nori’s braid one last time Dwalin went to find something he’d want to see and Nori would like, too. Whatever was going on with his work, his private life couldn’t have been better, and there was nothing about it Dwalin didn’t love.

 

*-*-*

 

The sun was setting over the city, and Nori perched on top of the office block, his legs hanging over the ledge as he examined his face in a little hand mirror, adding a bit of colour to his lips for the last finishing touch. As soon as he’d put on his mask and the goggles there’d hardly be anything visible left of his skin, but what little there was now looked darker and greyer than it usually was, just in case he run into somebody who remember such details. It wasn’t much, but it’s throw people a little, just as the dark red colour in his hair, which would be gone in a wisp of smoke if he needed it to.

He couldn’t help but grin at that, remembering how it had been the day before. Dwalin hadn’t even suspected anything, and he’d all but rubbed himself against the officer. And wasn’t it something different, to have his man stare at him with such a fury in his eyes, a gun aimed at him and ready to hurt him if he made a wrong move? 

Though afterwards… afterwards Dwalin had been as sweet and gentle as ever, after returning home to him, and Nori still shivered at the remembered touch of lips against his collarbone and hands brushing all over his body. 

As nice as that was, Nori knew that it might be dangerous to flirt as the Haze Fox from now on. Dwalin was so loyal, he’d never do anything to hurt him, even if he thought Nori would never find out. Might be he’d try to actually hurt the Haze Fox for the sake of inflicting pain, if he flirted too much, and being actually shot by his boyfriend wasn’t something Nori wanted to do in this life.

He packed away his mirror and the tin with the make up into one of his pockets, sighing at the thought. It had been fun while it lasted but it was growing dangerous to let Dwalin come so close. He wasn’t doing it for his own amusement after all, there were things to protect, crimes to uncover… Flirting was a distraction he shouldn’t indulge in too often, even if he’d likely never get to do it as ‘Nori’ anymore. Not that he wanted to.

With a last glance around, Nori put on his goggles and watched how his lower half turned into smoke, before pushing himself of the ledge and letting the wind carry him into the alleys below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prompt I kind of decided that Nori is a superhero, but it's a part of the government/police that is corrupt


	40. Haze and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - Haze Fox AU

The Haze Fox can never be caught. He will slip through any grasping fingers like a puff of smoke, sometimes literally. He will fight and steal and laugh and avoid any attempt to put him to justice, and he will laugh harder when they don’t even try to pursue him, when they let him go because he did help them solve a crime, and he did just save countless of civilians. The Haze Fox is no monster after all, he will have his fun but he knows that his powers are too grand to not help when he can. 

Not that he quite likes the image of the city’s lone hero, fighter against injustice and protector of the people. No, he prefers the image of the elusive master thief, with a sharp smile and cold knives that never turn to smoke when he does, and are more deadly than guns this way. 

The Haze Fox steals and laughs and does his best to keep his bad reputation, he lets the wind carry him just of Officer Johnstone’s reach nearly every day, and slips away from thugs who think they are faster than him, and laughs when he turns into smoke just when they think they have him.

But Nori will return home, and he won’t laugh but smile at his husband, like there’s nothing unusual about either of them, and he’ll let himself be smoke and have the draught carry him across the room and right into Dwalin’s arms, and he’ll turn back and laugh and let himself be caught and held like he never was anything but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a nice AU version of the superhero AU? is this the Endgame??? we shall never know


	41. Scrapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - shapeshifter AU

Dwalin found them a room they could share, as soon as the people of Laketown showed them the house they might stay in before departing further to the Lonely Mountain. It was late, and they were all tired from the rough escape from these blasted Elf-made dungeons, and though none had seemed to have suffered too much from that, Nori was shaking in exhaustion and leaning heavily on Dwalin’s arm.

Dwalin locked the door and gestured for Nori to sit down on the bed, before he went to remove the heavy coat he had been gifted and his boots, leaving him in only his pants and tunic to sleep in. Nori did much the same, but when Dwalin approached the bed he also started to peel off his shirt, wincing and clenching his teeth as he did so.

There were cuts and bruises all over his ribs, and scrapped skin that made Dwalin wince in sympathy. He climbed up onto the bed, leaned against the pillows and then pulled Nori closer, gently and trying not to do anything that would hurt him.

“How’d that happen?” he asked quietly, though he already knew how, and that these wounds must have happened during the Change.

“Tried to squeeze through the bars of my cell,” Nori said, and then laughed hoarsely. “Never worked but somehow I always thought it _might_ next time.”

Most of it was already healed enough that there would be no need to take further care of it, and Dwalin gently stroked Nori’s skin where it was unharmed. Nori sighed and relaxed against him, looking a little apologetic.

“Mind if I change? ‘s more comfortable that way.”

That was often the case with injuries one got in the other form, and Dwalin nodded, leaning back a little to give Nori some room to get out of his clothes and change into his much smaller shape.

It was over quickly, and then a lean fox curled up on Dwalin’s chest, looking healthy and strong, but also exhausted and with scratches and messy fur at his side, just where Dwalin had seen the scrapes on Nori’s ribs.

He buried his fingers in the soft fur, feeling himself relax into sleep, just as the fox snuggled up to him, and together they had their first peaceful night of rest since the day they entered the Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all Dwarves (and Hobbits) can shape shift like that in this AU, but it doesn't really matter for this fic. Nori tried to escape in fox form but the bars were too tight


	42. Little Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is a criminal, Nori is the captain of the guard. 
> 
> part of this verse: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/1987033

It had been a quiet couple of weeks in Nori’s district of Ered Luin, with barely anything really serious happening. He and his Dwarves were good at what they did, keeping the criminals in check and keeping the streets safe with their patrols. There were only few Dwarves in the cells at the moment, and most of them only for a few days and for minor offences.

Nori should have been pleased about his, and happy, really, but he wasn’t. Of course he was proud of how his guard worked, and how there was little happening and how everything was safe. But he couldn’t truly be content right now.

He couldn’t, with his most hated criminal in all of the Blue Mountains currently being locked away in the cells.

Which normaly should have been good.

Not with Dwalin, son of Fundin, former warrior and son of a good house who had nothing better to do than to join bands of thugs, steal and break property or be in the centre of any brawl he came across.

His offences weren’t the worst, but it was just the way he _was_ that angered Nori. 

Always smug, never having any respect for anything; and how, after growing up where everyone was higher in importance and closer to the royal line than any of Nori’s guards. He seemed to love annoying Nori especially, and he was barely ever caught, and then he was quickly bailed out or just _broke_ through the cell doors and out, if he didn’t choose to stay to bother the guards on watch.

There was also a beautiful necklace locked away in Nori’s desk, a laugh and a joking offer to court, and the kiss.

Nori still seethed in anger when he thought of that kiss, a slide of a tongue against his and teeth biting against his lips and strong hands holding his arms. 

That bastard had dared to do that to the captain of the guard, and he had gotten away and Nori would never be able to tell anyone, not if he didn’t want his reputation to suffer more than he was willing to risk.

Nori hated him, and he couldn’t let it show too much, couldn’t explain what exactly bothered him so much about Dwalin, and if he was honest he couldn’t even explain it to himself.

And now Dwalin was in a cell again, and he hadn’t broken out yet.

Nori didn’t have to make his rounds through the corridors where the cells were, but he was the captain and in charge, so he had to make sure that all was in order anyway. He didn’t want to go anywhere near there, didn’t want to see Dwalin or give Dwalin any opportunity to bait him.

But he _was_ the captain, and when Fera, who was in charge of the cell tract, asked whether he wanted to inspect everything that day he said yes.

All was in order, as always, the inmates were chatting amongst each other, napping or doing something to distract themselves, like knitting or playing with their empty bowls. Everything was as it should be, the prisoners behaved themselves and the guards on duty were good at what they did, and Nori nearly felt himself relax.

“Good morning captain.”

Until the all too familiar voice made Nori freeze and glare towards the cell he had been passing that very moment.

“What is it, brute?” Nori hissed, frowning, and Dwalin just laughed as if they were good friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while.

“Nothing, just wanted to see your face again and you weren’t looking. ‘s been a while.”

Dwalin was sitting on the cot each cell had, and he was smiling cheerfully. He must have been doing exercises, as he sometimes did to pass the time, as his shirt was lying by his feet and there was sheen of sweat on his bare chest, and his breathing was still a little too quick.

Nori tried his best to glare in disapproval of that comment, he sneered and his eyes wandered over Dwalin’s body, taking it all in unbidden.

Dwalin was tall and well built, all hard edges and muscles, with thick black lines of tattoos and old scars all over his body. Nori’s eyes followed the lines, to where they disappeared beneath Dwalin’s waistband.

Dwalin looked so solid, hard, his skin would be hot underneath a touch, his fingers could dig into the muscle as they grabbed his hips, holding him in place. With that strength he’d really have to hold on, or a thrust would throw him off. 

Dwalin would be a rough and gorgeous fuck, a strong back to press against and it’d feel amazing to just scratch blunt nails over his stomach and chest, to lick the sweat of his skin and sink his shoulder, drawing blood maybe, mark him up all over.

For once there would be no teasing and no baiting, only sharp cries and Dwalin not shoving Nori around and laughing about it, only him focused on what Nori wanted, willingly yielding and his hands digging into rough bricks. 

Nori would make it good for him, and he’d take his time, enjoy every second of all of Dwalin’s energy focused on this, all of his strength under Nori’s hands and just Nori being the one who controlled him, made him moan and do his best to just keep quiet and not be seen by anyone, not have anyone know that he’d submit to the captain of the guard and that being fucked was all it took for him to come undone so completely-

With a start Nori snapped out of the fantasy, focusing on where he was. His eyes were still fixed on Dwalin’s chest and then they darted up, looking him in the eye. Dwalin’s smile widened into a grin and he leered, and from that look Nori could just tell that Dwalin knew _exactly_ what the captain had been thinking.

Nori felt his entire body heat up in the shame of it, the blood that had slowly wandered south shooting up into his cheeks.

He turned on his heel, fleeing the place and trying his best to not make it look like he was running, but it was too late and Dwalin had seen and he’d be so damn smug about it.

Fera quickly followed him, brow furrowed in worry.

“Sir, we’ll make sure that there’s a guard keeping an eye on him at all times. Don’t worry, he won’t escape that easily.”

She had seen how Nori’s face had reddened, and she assumed that it was from anger, and of course she wouldn’t know better. 

Nori didn’t stop until he was standing before the door of his office and then he turned to look at her and give her a weak smile.

“I trust you to do your best.”

He made a dismissive gesture and she saluted before returning to her post.

As soon as she was out of sight Nori hid in his office and locked the door, leaning against it and reaching for the flask in his pocket with a shuddering sigh. 

He hated Dwalin, hated him beyond reason and more than anyone, and now he had just managed to get another thing for his ever-growing lists of reasons to hate Dwalin, and things to drink away and never think of again.


	43. Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened before chapter 14 of 'To Make a Crown' http://archiveofourown.org/works/698417/chapters/3848200

It was chilly in the room, when not moving around enough or not hidden underneath a layer of furs and blankets or warm clothes, but Nori couldn’t do either that moment. At least not if he didn’t want to wake up Dwalin.

They really had to find some place that was warmer, or had a proper fireplace inside the bedroom. So far Dwalin was one of the few in the company who hadn’t looked for a proper house he’d like to keep later on. Nori hadn’t either, as he was half living with his brothers anyway, but eventually they both would have to look for what suited both of their requirements.

It would be better than to always needing to figure out times to meet. Better to have one place both of them returned to after a day’s work. Better than having to sneak off when Dori wasn’t looking or demanding that Nori didn’t waste time Mahal knew where.

For Nori’s preferences it was much too early to be getting up and dressing in the cold room, the sun hadn’t even risen outside the mountain. And Dwalin looked so precious sleeping cuddled up in the furs, and the space next to him was so inviting, still cosy and warm from Nori sleeping there.

Dori needed his help though, embroidery for a dress, to have their Hobbit look as regal as a Queen should. Dwalin knew of this, otherwise Nori would have found an excuse to stay until he was awake as well.

Dwalin didn’t often sleep through Nori climbing out of bed, which made being gone in the morning tricky. Nori still could wake him up to say good bye though.

He was finally dressed once his boots were on, and then he turned to look down at his sleeping lover. Usually Dwalin would have gotten up with Nori, and found something to do until he was needed somewhere. There was still some time before Dwalin needed to get up, and if he was sleeping this soundly he must be tired.

Not surprising, after the last night. Nori smirked at the thought. Dwalin’s duty to look after Thorin while he simply sat in his workshop all day, barely even talking, was boring the guard. An offered fuck was the perfect outlet for frustration, and Nori was the last to complain about it. 

Best to let him sleep now. Later he’d get up and go with Thorin, and in the evening Nori would see him again, at Bombur’s dinner party for the company. 

Nori leaned over the bed, gently placing a hand on the blankets over Dwalin’s arm. Carefully, as not to wake him, he pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin’s bare shoulder. He lingered for just a little while, then leaned back, still smiling.

“Later gorgeous,” he mouthed, before climbing out the window, and onto the roofs to the quickest way back home.

*

_“I overslept.”_

Everyone was laughing and teasing Dwalin as he said that, the entire table laughing or groaning. Dwalin had overslept, which had made him late and of course Thorin had used that as an excuse to run off into his workshop on his own, something the healers had told him not to do.

As everyone was joking and asking just _how_ he had managed that, Dwalin’s face was reddening, and he was visibly embarrassed by all of it. He had tried to look at Nori before, but then he just stared at a point behind his shoulder.

Nori cursed softly, trying to resist the urge to cover his eyes with his hand. He should have woken Dwalin, but how was he supposed to know that Dwalin slept soundly enough to actually oversleep? If the others found out there would be no mercy in the comments and the jokes and Nori really wasn’t in the mood for that.

A few seats further Dori was watching Dwalin, and then he turned to Nori by chance. Too unexpected for Nori to manage to wipe the guilty expression of his face.

Dori stared at him, first questioning, then realization hit him and he narrowed his eyes.

“Really?” he mouthed, and now he knew that Nori was partially to blame, and that Nori hadn’t spent the night at home either.

Nori closed his eyes and let out one long resigned sigh. He’d have to deal with things he didn’t want to either way, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody's really to blame, but Dori's still going to be annoyed


	44. Wrong Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - reversed careers

“I think you’ve missed your calling, Captain.”

Dwalin’s face was already swelling where it had connected to the wall earlier, there was blood on him and he didn’t seem to mind it, grinning widely though it must hurt with his split lip.

Nori only stared at him blankly, unsure about what he meant. He was still panting from the fight, his shirt stuck to his back under his light harness, and all Nori really wanted now was a cool mead. He shouldn’t, not after the fight and with the five thugs they had taken out laying groaning and battered in the alley. 

“What do you mean?”

Dwalin pointed at the knives Nori was holding, short and sharp ones, barely peeking out from his clenched fists.

“You fight like the best of the scoundrels round here. Filthy and brutal. Quite unlike any guardsman would.”

Of course Nori fought like the scum of the streets, he had been part of it, he might not have survived when he was young and their family was poor and wandering with weak caravans and through towns of Men. He had needed to know how to fight against those who were stronger, or outnumbering him, good enough to take them out but not damage _too_ much, in case that’d get him into trouble with the law.

Nori had trained for years to fight honourable, to not be just the wild kid but a professional, fighting efficiently and well. Dwalin had been the opposite, receiving the best training from warriors and nobles, until he had turned to the streets and the criminal way of living.

“I fight according to the situation,” Nori replied stiffly, and set to clean and check his knives, in short and practiced movements, exactly as guard practiced with their gear. His heart was still pounding to quickly and he felt the kick the danger had given him, and he did not want to seem careless in front of Dwalin. To seem to be anything but just a _guard_.

Bad enough that he had essentially helped Dwalin commit a crime. 

Nori did not look when Dwalin hobbled over to the nearest thug, and quickly fleeced him of the contents of his pockets. He did catch Dwalin’s grin and firmly looked away.

Usually he shouldn’t have intervened, he wasn’t even on duty. He had only seen Dwalin by chance, fighting with some other known thief he had tried to steal of. That wasn’t something guards always tried to prevent, unless the fight escalated. And then that Dwarf had friends, and there was nobody else around and Nori knew that it was wrong, that he should have pulled out his whistle and called for support if he chose to do something.

He shouldn’t have decided that Dwalin needed help to _fight_ , he shouldn’t have come to assist him. Nori might have as well stolen himself. Perhaps it wasn’t even anything anyone would begrudge him, he had just helped somebody he thought was attacked. But now that a guard had done so, Dwalin would easily claim that he had been robbed and simply got his things back, should Nori try to arrest him.

When he had taken care of his gear enough to not have it as an excuse of being busy anymore, Nori looked up and saw Dwalin right in front of him. He was still grinning, and Nori had to resist the urge to reach up and wipe the blood off Dwalin’s chin.

“I owe you for that help, then. Come along, I’ll buy you a mead.”

Nori shouldn’t be drinking with a criminal he was supposed to detest, not after helping him in a fight he should have ignored, not after not walking away immediately. 

But his blood was still rushing in his head and he felt the thrill after a good dirty fight. Dwalin’s hand felt so hot on his waist, even through the layers of clothes, and Nori didn’t feel like shaking it off just yet, and he really wanted that mead as well…

“The best they have,” he insisted, and Nori was sure that with a large mead it wouldn’t seem so bad that he _liked_ Dwalin’s wolfish grin or how possessive the touch on his waist felt like when he was led towards the end of the alley.


	45. Need This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - sad Nori and comfort smut

Nori’s entire body was pressed against all of Dwalin he could reach, hands pressed against his back, his hips rocking softly. He had barely taken any time from climbing through the widow and onto the bed, only hesitating for a moment before Dwalin reached out to him. Then he had tugged at Dwalin’s clothes and kicked off his own, until he was sitting in Dwalin’s lap, skin to skin and impossibly warm.

Usually Dwalin would have liked that. Just Nori being himself and not bothering with the fine art of seduction, just offering, naked and his hair falling over his shoulders, and already Dwalin could feel himself getting hard as he ran his hands over Nori’s ribs.

Usually Dwalin didn’t see a devastated expression on Nori’s face or hear how his breaths sounded more like shuddering sobs when one was trying not to cry, rather than gasps and moans of pleasure.

His grip tightened on Nori’s body, first just holding him in place then gently pushing him away. Nori still tried to bounce a little, tried to stay close, then he let out a whine and his fingers dug into Dwalin’s skin.

“No, no,” he protested as Dwalin tried to stop him. “Please, lets just fuck.”

“We shouldn’t, not when you’re like this.”

“I’m fine, really!”

Their eyes, met, Dwalin’s solemn and Nori’s reddened and miserable, and Nori knew that Dwalin would not be fooled.

He let out a small sob and shook of Dwalin’s hands, to press closer against him, holding tight as if it was all he could do, burrowing his face against Dwalin’s neck.

“Please. I just… I need this.”

Dwalin didn’t reply for a few moments, just gently rubbed his hands over Nori’s back and petted his head, all slow and soothing movements. Nori’s shoulders were tense and he was clinging to him now, chasing closeness and comfort and hiding in Dwalin’s arms.

Whatever had made him miserable, they would work it out later, if Nori even needed help at all. For now the gentle caress and soft kisses pressed to the top of his head seemed to calm him, his breath got more even and he melted into Dwalin’s touch, even if he was still clinging harder.

Nori breathed a sigh of relief when Dwalin started moving again, rocking against him before reaching down to finger him and prepare him. Even the tiniest pain or discomfort was the least Dwalin wanted to cause right now.

Then he was thrusting into Nori, slow, and awkward, Nori was still clinging tight to him, hands on his back and face against the crook of Dwalin’s neck. It wasn’t the best position but Dwalin didn’t let go of Nori, curled his arms around him and pressed them closer, still rubbing his skin soothingly, whispering that everything was alright, and that he was there and loved him, and Nori’s fingers tangled in his hair, and Dwalin felt the ‘I love you, too’ mumbled against his neck more than that he heard it, and that was fine as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know


	46. not so unwelcome restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - marriage proposal and cuddle

Of the many restraints and imprisonments or constrictions that had robbed Nori of his freedom over the years, Dwalin was probably the least predictable and the one hardest to escape. And Nori even _liked_ it most of the time, liked Dwalin’s strength and how easily he could pin him down and hold his wrist and restrain him, though he never truly did anything Nori didn’t want.

Except, now Dwalin was just _laying_ there, arms wrapped tight around Nori’s body, and he wasn’t even _doing_ anything, just dozing. Nori hadn’t complained before, when he was still napping himself, but now it was getting ridiculous.

Being held was nice, but if Dwalin was just going to sleep, he didn’t need to have Nori take part in that. Passively even, it wasn’t like Nori could do anything but stay still in such a situation.

He stared at Dwalin, where his face was nuzzled against his hair, and then arched his neck back to be able to see the bedside table, or what was lying on top of it.

Nori had known that Dwalin had been working on something that had him stay in his workshop more than usual, and Nori didn’t pry into Dwalin’s work, or at least not when it wasn’t finished yet. 

He hadn’t expected Dwalin’s time-consuming project to be anything more than the ambition that sometimes grabbed hold of a Dwarf, and made him crave to create something beautiful. He had not expected the project to be a gift for him, hadn’t expected it to be a _courting_ gift either.

It had been unexpected, but not entirely so. Dwalin had sometimes given gifts to Nori, small rings or trinkets, but never like that. They had been drinking wine and Nori hadn’t thought much of it when Dwalin pulled out a cloth and gently unwrapped it.

“My gift for you,” Dwalin had said, and offered it out to Nori, who had nearly choked on his wine.

What Dwalin offered was an entire set, bracelets and rings for every hand, a hairpiece that could be assembled to suit both elaborate and simple styles, and a beautiful necklace that could also be used as a brooch.

The chains and the bracelets were made of dark gold with a hint of red in it, all beautifully carved and worked into shape, and instead of gems, Nori could see amber, cut into the finest shapes, and into larger drops that looked like honey when the light hit them right. Everything was smooth and generously spread over the metal it was set in, forming shapes and symbols Nori would take ages to fully appreciate individually.

Dwalin had told him, when Nori asked, that he had gathered the amber himself, on his travels, and just made sure that somebody who knew the material would work them into the right shape.

Amber was rare among Longbeard Dwarves, with it not being a material usually found where their settlements were, so it usually was bought of those who had more of it. Nori hadn’t seen amber around the markets much, and it usually wasn’t even something the richer Dwarves bought.

But it _was_ beautiful and rare, and it had felt warm when Nori finally dared to touch it. Dwalin must have put so much thought and effort into the design, and it was just for _him_ as well?

“I would like it for this to be a courtship gift of sorts,” Dwalin had said, and he had actually blushed when he smiled at Nori. “I would wish to marry you, if you want me.”

And there most certainly hadn’t been tears running down Nori’s cheeks at that, it was just the wine doing that to him, and the happiness of having such a beautiful thing for himself, or the knowledge that a Dwarf he loved had put so much effort into the gift. Or maybe it was because the Dwarf he loved wanted to have him for a husband.

Nori could admit to himself that he had gotten a little too emotional when he had thrown himself at Dwalin to kiss him and barely give him the opportunity to put the jewellery down. And that he had been too content, and snuggled up against Dwalin, not caring that he’d end up trapped in his arms in a few hours.

The amber looked pretty, even from where Nori was laying, and he really wanted to take a better look. Just crawl out from underneath Dwalin, take the stuff and go somewhere else, to really take the time to examine them.

Nori was halfway out of Dwalin’s clutches when the warrior stirred and tightened his grip around Nori’s waist, making further movement impossible.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dwalin asked, voice soft and sleepy.

“Off and into some tavern to look for someone to buy me a drink of course.”

Dwalin chuckled and pulled Nori down slightly, when the smaller Dwarf tried to move away again.

“Stay,” he asked, and Nori gently batted at his arms.

“Why? You’re just going to lie here, you don’t need to hold me for that. I don’t even like cuddling, you know, and I’m not even tired anymore.”

Sometimes, after a particularly rough fuck, Nori would end up sleeping cuddled up against Dwalin through the entire night, and that much was understandable. Being exhausted and satisfied just led to that, so why shouldn’t he? Now though…

Dwalin laughed, and he leaned closer to kiss Nori’s stomach.

“What would you prefer, cuddling, or me telling everyone how lovely my future husband really is, and how emotional he gets when you tell him that you love him?”

Nori felt his cheeks heat up, and he watched Dwalin pepper his stomach with kisses before finally relaxing.

“I can still change my mind about that,” he muttered and didn’t resist when Dwalin slowly pulled him down again, kissing up his body until Nori was lying in his arms again and he could press one kiss soft to Nori’s lips.

“I crafted my best piece so far to make you a courting gift, all I ask in return is for you to cuddle and not pretend that you hate it once in a while.”

Nori muttered something under his breath, but rolled around to lie comfortable against Dwalin’s chest. Dwalin smiled and snuggled into him, arms holding him tight and their legs tangling under the sheets.

With a soft sigh Nori waited for Dwalin’s breathing to slow before he gently pressed his hands and face to Dwalin’s chest and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just all the fluff, ALL the fluff because I need fluff so I asked for fluffy prompts


	47. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - old!Dwalin's morning routine (sad-ish)  
> (past character death)

Days all started the same, always with a routine that had established itself long ago, before Dwalin came to Gilimgund, when his life was getting less excitable. 

In Erebor it started in early mornings, with light falling through the stained glass and the Ravens calling to each other, and now it was when the light reflected into his room in the most beautiful shades.

First thing after waking up, Dwalin rolled over, working his way out of the cocoon of soft pillows furs and blankets. He always managed to tangle himself up in them, but he preferred the warmth now.

Nori always got cold easily, and Dwalin had gladly tried to get used to their nest for him. By now the old warrior, who had easily made do with just one blanket most of his life, could not even think of sleeping without the pile.

Then, with some creaking and stretching, Dwalin sat up and made sure his old body lost the stiffness of sleeping, enough for him to actually walk and not just shuffle for the next few hours.

The first thing Dwalin did before even getting dressed was to make his way into the kitchen and to prepare a kettle. By the time he would return to it, he would have something warm to drink and chase away the remnants of sleep.

Then came the washing and the cleaning and getting dressed. The little basin was large enough to store all sorts of things on it, but only one side had a neat row of combs and brushes and oil and soap, and Dwalin used it all one after the other, washing his face and taking care of his hair.

He might not have bothered, but he knew that Nori always frowned at his hair being too obviously messy when they went out. And Dwalin did plan to go to the market and then maybe to visit Bofur’s grandchildren. Making the effort to gather up some part of his hair and braid it wasn’t too much, but it’d put a smile on Nori’s face anytime.

The clasp at the end was silver, and one of Nori’s old ones. Perhaps Dwalin had crafted it once, long ago, or simply set the emeralds into one Nori already had had? It had been decades; Dwalin didn’t recall every single thing he had ever made for Nori. Just the important ones. And somehow this clasp had ended up on the end of Dwalin’s braid, rather than on Nori’s, and they had smiled about it.

Dressed and taking his cane Dwalin then would always return to the kitchen, and he’d always mutter and curse about needing the damn thing. He wasn’t that old, he really wasn’t. Dwarves hardly ever got old enough to slow down like this, not without wounds or such.

Nori’s teasing laughter always rang in his ears when the cursing got especially worse, and of course his husband would find that funny. Thanks to that Dwalin never did leave the cane out of stubbornness at least.

The kettle would always be ready by then, and the preparation of the morning tea was pure routine. Preparing the teapot and fetching the can containing the prepared crushed herbs, then getting out two cups and setting them on the table, then waiting for the right amount of time to pass until everything was cool enough and had the right taste before filling the cups.

It was slightly bitter, more than anything Dwalin would have drank anyway. He hadn’t even preferred tea anyway, but Nori loved it, or just some particular sorts. He used to make that one all the time, and always a cup for Dwalin as well, simply because he was used to doing so for his brothers. 

He had always made just enough for two cups, and then added honey into each. One day he had showed Dwalin how he did it, and since then it was always Dwalin making the tea, preparing it just like Nori loved it to have it ready when his husband woke up. 

At first Dwalin simply hadn’t known how to make tea for less than the two cups, and somehow he had not only grown used to the taste, but come to like it perhaps. It’d be a waste to pour out half of it after all.

Dwalin put his cane against the table, smiling softly as he waited for the tea to cool. He finished the cup slowly, enjoying the bittersweet taste. He sometimes ate breakfast along with it, but this morning he would go to the market instead and see whether there were some of these little Men made meat-pastries around.

After finishing the first cup, Dwalin always reached for the second. He had only ever learned to make enough tea for two, and it’s wouldn’t do to let the rest go to waste after all.

Dwalin never put away the teapot and the cups right away; he’d take care of washing up later, maybe. His hand wrapped around his cane and then Dwalin walked out of the kitchen and out of the house, smiling at the new day and listening to the laughter following beside him as he made his way down into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry =^='''  
> and Dwalin lives in the Glittering Caves, the city Gimli founded


	48. spellbound locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori - Hogwarts AU

The locks and books were scattered all over the floor, most opened and turned towards the middle of what might have been a rather messy circle. The boy sitting in the centre had been getting increasingly irritated by his studies, and he simply did not care for maintaining order anymore.

Nori needed to find out how to open anything, and he needed as many methods as possible, in case one failed or could not be used for whatever reason. 

For that he needed more variety in magic, potions and spells and tricks to coerce any lock to spring open. 

For that he needed information, and the information in question often was thrown in with Dark Magic, or simply wasn’t available for students as young as him. If for any students at all, in case of the spells every single lock in the school seemed to have.

But to get his hands on the information Nori would need to figure out how to open any lock, and how to get to the books that he wasn’t supposed to see.

He could be patient, if he truly set his mind to achieving something, and he _was_ good at spells. He could get into nearly every locked room in the castle, be it by unlocking the doors with a whisper and a light flick of his wand, or by knowing the secrets to let the door or its guard let him through. Unless they were bewitched to not let any spell the students might know work.

Nori could already do so much more than any 2nd year should really be able to, and it had both gotten him in trouble, some times, but more often than not it helped him to evade the teachers and any punishment at all. It still wasn’t perfect, too much was closed to him, but it was a start.

But soon the holidays would start, and Nori wanted to return home, to see more of his family than just Dori, when their paths crossed, and to play in the snow with Ori, who’d only be old enough to join them in Hogwarts next year.

It would mean two weeks without magic, if Nori stayed for all of it. And he did not want to part with all the skills magic gave him, didn’t want to have nearly all of the doors closed to him again.

He had learnt to pick locks when he was very young, and that had helped a lot, both outside of the places an underage wizard might do magic, and in school, to get into rooms and trunks of students who had only done the most basic protection to prevent use of magic, but hadn’t bothered to use more than a key to lock their possessions away. Most of the time Nori just did that to those who annoyed him.

But there were locks that buzzed with magic, locks that he might still be too weak for opening, even if he _knew_ a spell, which he barely ever did, most of the time. Nori had never even tried touching these before, but now he really wanted to find a way. The Trace would keep him from actually using his wand, and he did not know how to find out another way.

Some of the candles were starting to burn low, and Nori replaced them with a muttered spell, before returning to stare at the latest lock. He hadn’t counted how many times he had replaced the candles, and in the dungeons it was hard to tell how much time had passed. At least he had privacy.

He did want to manage to break the lock before him. Nori had cast the strongest spells he knew to keep it locked, as the books did speak of how to lock something. It was one thing to cast the spells the teachers liked, and undo them yourself, but another to break somebody else’s.

If the other students couldn’t figure out a way to break these spells, it would be good enough for now, but Nori needed to know how to do it himself before he would consider using it.

He didn’t know, there didn’t _seem_ to be a way, and he’d need to figure out how to break it without alerting the Trace either.

Nori sat still, only fiddling with the end of his braid and tugging at the seam of his cloak ever so often, watching the lock, thinking, wondering whether this was worth sneaking into the Forbidden Section of the library at night and risking to be expelled.

Before a part of Nori’s brain could suggest that, yes it really was worth it, his eyes fell on the slim metal sticks lying by his side. 

His lock picks, tools of great use and one of his favourite possessions. A thing used by muggles for centuries now, and really not something wizards would bother with, as a simple ‘ _Alohomora_ ’ got the job done so much quicker.

He hadn’t tried it yet, not on the locks held purely by magic. It was always locks with these things, big iron things or delicate of silver and gold, and they held spells making their shape and material essentially meaningless. Not all wizard locks were like that, but Nori had seen so many already…

He picked up the lock and the picks, contemplating. It wouldn’t hurt to try…

Carefully and with held breath Nori set to work, listening and picking at the keyhole. He didn’t expect anything to happen, but picking locks was familiar, and it’d be interesting to at least see how it would be like if lock picks met magic.

The loud clacking of the metal lock falling open was entirely unexpected and echoed from the stone-walls of the dungeon.

For a few seconds Nori just stared in disbelief. Then a grin spread on his face.

It must have been years, _generations_ of young wizards looking for easy ways to open magic locks easily, to not alert teachers by using magic near spell detecting doors. And here it had been so very simple the entire time! 

None, _none_ of the teachers, the greatest wizards of their times, had thought of doing something against a boy using the most basic of muggle-instruments. None had considered that their spells wouldn’t prevent this, hadn’t considered that anyone might try to not use magic.

The laugh started slow, first with a soft chuckle that quickly changed into a higher and louder giggle, and then Nori was laughing, laughing so hard that his sides hurt and the echo of his voice made it seem as if there were ten of him cackling in the dungeon.

It was so simple and so ridiculous, and Nori just couldn’t understand _why_ it was so simple. He laughed, with the lock picks in his hand, and thought of the many possibilities that had now literally opened before him. Few of them were very good for anyone but him, and none were by the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be clear, Nori wants to break the sort of locks nobody would expect a student to break. there are spells to make lock picks useless, but nobody ever thought about them or that a student would use them
> 
> also Nori is a Slytherin.


	49. Look at me and Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli/Ori - comforting during BofA  
> canon character death and battle injuries

Everything is too bright and too painful, the sky hurts to look at and somehow Ori thinks that his entire body is too bright and that something is wrong, so completely wrong. More wrong than the dagger somewhere down in his belly.

Or maybe in his chest, he’s been too afraid to look.

He _can_ breathe still, but it hurts, it hurts and it takes too much effort and Ori sometimes isn’t sure whether he’s doing it properly anymore.

His head is all wrong, and he can’t be sure whether it’s snowflakes he sees, or whether it’s just his vision blurring. There’re shapes like Eagles up above and he thought he heard a roar of a giant beast and the frightened howling of Wargs and Orcs. But that can’t be right.

He’s crying and he’s too cold, and each breath is too much. Sometimes it’s just sobs and Ori has to struggle to do it right.

“Ori, _Ori_.”

He wants his brothers but at least Fíli is there with him. Though Ori desperately wishes that Fíli was away, in the mountain or in a healer’s tent, if they won and those are still standing. He doesn’t want Fíli’s blood covered face on the battlefield, he doesn’t want Fíli to be wounded and bleeding into the frozen ground, unable to move and _still_ using up the last of his energy to comfort his love.

“Ori, please look at me!”

Ori tries to choke back his sobs, but that only makes everything hurt so much more. He needs to focus, needs to see and make sure that Fíli won’t waste his strength on somebody who is dying. Ori needs him to be fine, wants them both to survive.

The hands holding his cold fingers and his cheek are hot and wet and Ori thinks that they’re leaving traces of blood on his skin.

“Look at me, just breathe, ok?”

Fíli’s voice had always been so soft and warm, and Ori rarely could deny him anything, not that he ever wanted to. So he concentrates and searches out Fíli’s eyes.

Fíli smiles and Ori can see his dimples, can see his eyes clear and focused though there’s blood everywhere on Fíli’s face.

“I will,” he promises, and he’s calm enough to try and only think about breathing and Fíli and not the pain. He can do it, he knows, Fíli trusts him.

Ori’s eyes close and then the confusing visions go away, and the last he sees is Fíli’s eyes.

 

*-*-*-*-*

When Ori woke up he was warm and clean and his head felt numb. The pain was gone as well, and for that he was thankful.

He was covered in blankets, and he felt bandages against his skin. A healer’s tent.

It took Ori a while to figure out what was going on around him. Dori was dozing on a chair next to the cot, and outside Ori heard noises, dirges and the music created by nothing but Dwarves singing it.

His cheeks and hands were clean, but they still tingled, and then they were hot and wet with tears, and Ori sank back into his pillows, listening to the lament for a King and his heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrrry


	50. You Don't Have To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - fluff and cuddles

The floorboards creak more than the bed had, and Dwalin tried to move as quietly as possible. Not easy in his heavy boots. Perhaps Nori had fallen asleep while Dwalin had been out, and he didn’t want to accidentally wake him.

They shouldn’t have fucked now, perhaps. Neither had planed to end up in the small room of an inn Nori had rented for himself, and Dwalin was sure that he had a list of reasons why. Nori’s purpose to rent the room being actively seeking solitude and not wanting to see anyone he knew for once, and that Dwalin was meant to be home that night.

Now that they had he couldn’t bring himself to regret it completely though. Dwalin hadn’t been with Nori for too long, and he had to admit to himself that he had missed him.

A while after they were done Nori had curled up in the blankets, breath finally calmed down completely, and Dwalin had gotten dressed and gone out to find a bathroom and something to drink. Nori only had dried fruit in the room, so Dwalin had needed to search.

In the darkness Dwalin could see the bed, and both their weapons and remaining clothes hanging on a chair. At least they’d had the sense to put them down with care before returning to kissing each other breathless.

Dwalin looked at his belt, contemplating what he should do. If he had any sense, he would quietly get dressed and return home, or maybe to Thorin’s place, where he usually was needed. But Nori was lying in bed and he wanted to join him and sleep in the cheap little inn, he didn’t want to just go and leave after a quick fuck. He wasn’t the sort to do that.

Dwalin shrugged off his shirt and put it over the chair’s armrest, then carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, to take off his boots next. When he was done with that, he reached for the laces of his trousers.

“You don’t have to stay.”

Dwalin glanced back to where Nori was lying, back turned to him so that Dwalin couldn’t even see his face.

“What do you mean?”

He leaned closer to better hear the mutter.

Nori drew his shoulders up, but he wasn’t moving otherwise.

“I mean it. I know you’re needed at home. You don’t have the… obligation to stay. Just go.”

He didn’t say another word, though Dwalin waited for more to come.

He really should go now. It wasn’t like Nori would wake up and wonder where Dwalin had gone, or when. There was no real reason for Dwalin to stay, and he was needed…

Dwalin sat silently, watched the curves underneath the blankets where Nori was lying, watched the pale unmoving shoulders and Nori’s long hair spread on the sheets behind him.

He looked at how tense Nori’s shoulders were, how defensive he seemed curled up like that and thought about how small Nori’s voice had sounded.

It was a quick thing to finish undressing, and then Dwalin picked at the blankets and found a gap to slide underneath so that he was lying right behind Nori.

Dwalin put a hand on Nori’s waist, gently pulling him against his chest and feeling how Nori first twitched and then shifted around and against him so that he was comfortable.

“Alright,” Dwalin said and pressed a light kiss against the freckles on Nori’s shoulder.

Then he pulled the blankets up to cover both of them and leaned his head against the pillow’s and Nori’s hair, waiting to fall asleep and feeling a slim hand wrap around his.


	51. Bouquets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of this AU http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/2572945

Dwalin was not the type one would expect to work at a flower shop. He wouldn’t have expected that he’d end up working in one at all, but it was family business, he had grown up with it and since there had been problems and unforeseen circumstances with the family, Dwalin now was the one who spent the most time in the shop.

At least he did not have to deal with actually growing the flowers; he had never been particularly good at that. 

Each time someone new came into the shop, they were slightly taken aback by the big muscular man with his tattoos and bald head. He looked more like a bouncer than someone surrounded by delicate flowers all day. Dwalin was never anything less that polite to them, even when he was in a bad mood, and nobody had reason to be wary of him based on actions.

At least the regulars didn’t glance at him anymore.

There were old ladies who came by for a new bouquet or fertilizer for their own gardens every week, always asking about how his life had been and about the family. Some of them remembered Dwalin as a little boy running behind his father as he worked.

There were those who came by before every occasion that needed flowers, young women asking for cheerful birthday presents, men who asked for roses or bothered to ask for something of variety, sometimes rushed office workers who had forgotten that they needed a gift, and sometimes schoolchildren counting coins to get their grandparents something they thought was proper.

Dwalin only knew one regular customer he did not like to see wandering through the door, only one that annoyed him enough to make him loose his polite façade. 

He had no idea why Nori decided he needed to pester _him_ specifically. He’d come in and have the stupidest reasons for needing flowers and _nobody_ needed that many unless they lived in a palace or maybe _ate_ the flowers or something. Balin would never have complained about the sales, as long as the customer didn’t actively do something to harm the shop or the employees, so Dwalin couldn’t kick him out either.

Nori was nice to the temps, when they were there, he never broke anything or acted rude, he really just talked Dwalin’s ear off and stared with a soft grin. 

It didn’t take Dwalin too long to realize that Nori was attempting to flirt with him. He sometimes wished that Nori would just stop or ask him out directly, so that Dwalin could firmly reject him.

Nori never did and Dwalin was left with glaring at him, hoping that he’d go away. Nori wasn’t his type at all. He really wasn’t, Dwalin went for people who weren’t as cocky and persistent, he liked quieter ones, those who were sweet and friendly and, he could admit it, pretty. He had no interest in dating someone who annoyed him this much.

Nori would loiter around the shop and come at least two times a week. He’d always tell a stupid story about why he was buying the flowers, he always asked for nice bouquets and watched as Dwalin walked around gathering the flowers. He had a rundown look about him, even though he probably took more care with his appearance than Dwalin did, and there was some vanity in the way he held himself. He’d come at odd hours, when only few customers were around and sometimes Dwalin wondered whether he even had a job.

Though, Dwalin sometimes had to admit that Nori was sometimes funny and charming in what he said, and that he was pretty as well. Really pretty. He always wore a leather jacket and had a short beard, making him look rough, but Dwalin supposed that he wasn’t one who could judge that. Nori had a narrow face and sharp cheekbones and Dwalin liked it, even when Nori was grinning up at him too much, and he had a long silky red braid. Dwalin loved people with nice hair, and Nori’s was _especially_ pretty.

After a while Dwalin didn’t even feel more than a mild annoyance, though he wasn’t impressed by the little man’s talking. He even liked having Nori around, somehow. Maybe he even grew to actually like him. Maybe.

When Nori came to buy flowers for a younger sibling he hadn’t mentioned yet, Dwalin definitively felt fond of him. 

Which was why he gifted Nori a flower. It would look beautiful in his hair, as he had thought about these things way too much. If Dwalin were a little bit bolder he’d have tucked it in Nori’s braid himself. Even without that, watching Nori get flustered and be at a loss of words was immensely satisfying.

Nori didn’t appear after an entire week after that, and Dwalin suddenly felt nervous about what he had done. He never was self-conscious in his flirting, never regretted anything he did. What if he had scared Nori away? What if Nori had only been teasing him and didn’t expect Dwalin to flirt back?

Then Nori finally returned, his usually confident smirk now replaced by a shy smile, and he asked for a simple bouquet of daisies. Dwalin smiled back at him, and from then on things proceeded as before.

*

Dwalin stared down at the flowers in his hands, all red and pink, roses carnations and tulips, and then up at Nori, narrowing his eyes.

“No story for these?” he asked, gently arranging the flowers so than none would be broken or squished by the others. 

Nori shrugged and played with the end of one of the many ribbons Dwalin had on his counter.

“Well, it’s sort of obvious, isn’t it?”

Red and pink, love and passion and declaration of love and either Nori just liked these flowers or…

Dwalin forced his hands to remain still as he took paper to wrap the bouquet in. Who Nori gifted flowers to was none of his business.

“Do you want me to arrange them?” he gritted out, trying to recall everything Balin had ever told him about being nice to customers. 

“No need, it’ll be a surprise and I’ll be arranging them into a gift. Just the best for a date, right?”

Dwalin kept his eyes fixed on the flowers as well as he could. He did not want to see Nori’s pleased smile, he did not want to think about Nori buying flowers to go on a date.

He didn’t care. Even if this was extremely rude of Nori. What sort of man went around flirting as intensely as he had only to go run off on a date with someone else? This was just bad taste and Dwalin never liked people like that. He didn’t not like people leading him on, especially in these sorts of things. 

The bouquet was done and Dwalin handed it over to Nori, accepting the bills for pay.

“Have fun tonight,” he said, voice tense. He did not want Nori to have fun with someone else, not after having the audacity to buy flowers for that in _his_ shop.

“Ooh, I will, I always do,” Nori said with a chuckle and if Dwalin hadn’t been in the shop his father and brother were so proud of he’d have snapped at the little man.

Nori gave Dwalin a wink, _still_ flirting with him, and sauntered off with his braid swinging over his back.

Dwalin did not throw his scissors through the nearest window but it was a close thing.

*

Dwalin’s house was not far from the shop, five minutes walking distance to the actual salesroom, and only two to the garden the family had always grown their own flowers in. Most knew where he lived, but they left him alone. Plants never required emergencies, and only sometimes he’d get requests for special orders when the shop was closed or a great quantity was needed.

That was rare though.

It was quiet and of course this was just the day Dwalin hadn’t prepared himself a dinner beforehand. He was in too bad a mood to actually put effort into anything though, still bitter about Nori. So he just threw on the oven and took the first box of frozen premade lasagne and fetched a beer out of the fridge.

He would not be sitting around, moping about Nori being on a date with someone else, he didn’t want to. Knowing himself he would do it anyway.

Outside it was already getting dark, and the oven would take quite a while to reach the necessary temperature, so Dwalin sat down on his couch and fumbled for the TV remote. Just as his fingers closer around the plastic there was a soft thudding sound coming from behind him, where the doors to the little garden behind the house were.

With a groan Dwalin stood up, not willing to deal with stray animals or whoever felt the need to knock on the glass.

There was nobody there at first glance, but when Dwalin opened the door there were flowers lying on the ground.

And not just _any_ flowers. His flowers, roses and tulips and carnations, tied to a framework of wires with ribbons that had been braided around the metal. The frame formed words, and Dwalin had to take a step back to fully see them.

_’Go out with me?’_ the flowers read, and the question mark had a bow tied to it, with a rose and a little card on it.

Dwalin gently picked it up, careful not to break the construction, and opened the card. There was a phone number scribbled on the inside, and it was signed with N.R.. 

Dwalin stared at it, then a laugh escaped his mouth. This was ridiculous. Why would Nori do such a thing? Why not just ask in the shop?

And here he was, holding the flowers he had sold him himself, so that Nori might gift them to him. It was ridiculous but also sweet, somehow.

Dwalin moved his thumb over the number, careful in case the ink would smudge. He could reach into his pocket and get out his phone to call and arrange something; Nori probably was still close by…

The oven made a soft ‘pling’ in the kitchen, letting Dwalin know that it had reached the temperature he needed.

Dwalin put the flowers on the couch and tucked the card into his pocket. First he’d eat, and then he’d call Nori sometime in the morning. 

Nori had known that Dwalin was irritated earlier, and he had still teased him so. Teasing him by not calling right this very second was as much revenge as Dwalin had the patience for. Now, at least, and as Dwalin went to prepare his dinner he smiled and wondered how quickly he’d be able to make Nori blush once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori did not ask Dwalin out in person because he's _shy_


	52. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - handcuffed

Nori sat and watched as Dwalin raged by his side. It truly hadn't been one of his best moments, when he hadn't managed to predict the patrols of Men. To be fair, he hadn't know they'd have Elves helping, even if it wasn't that unusual perhaps.   
Their crime was a petty one, merely trespassing, laughably little. Their restraints were nearly insulting as well. Just a chain connecting them, with heavy manacles on their wrists, and the door to the makeshift cell in some storage room wasn't even locked. The only way to get the chain free from the pillar it was tied around, either of them would have to get free first.

Dwalin snarled and cursed, as he turned his attention from shouting to trying to break the chain's metal or the pillar. He wouldn't succeed, of course, but he'd only snapped at Nori when he had pointed that out. 

He'd also snapped at Nori for letting this happen, had said that he was useless as a Spymaster if he couldn't even keep them undetected and that he just had to shut up and let him work them free. Nori hadn't said a word afterwards, ever obedient. No need to mention that a simple lock pick would set them free.

Nori leaned his head on his hand and shifted to sit more comfortably, idly watching Dwalin work. The muscles on his back and arms bulged, shirt straining over skin and threatening to rip as Dwalin groaned and put his entire strength into trying to break the wooden pillar. Nori licked his lips.

Oh, he could be quiet for a couple more hours for sure.


	53. Narrow Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - forced to share a bed

The room was too small, even for a Dwarf. The bed and the little stool with the trough of water were the only furniture, too big for one Dwarf, possibly to small for a Man, and despite everything being bigger than it ought to, it felt crammed. Maybe just because of it, really. 

The rooms were small and the walls thin, and Nori could hear the creak of bed-frames and floorboards, distant coughing in some faraway corner, snores and sleepy mumbling from too far off to hear the words, the familiar sounds of their company closer than the Men. Outside it was raining, and though the mattress was reasonably soft Nori couldn’t sleep. At least he wasn’t restless, and lying awake in a bed was nicer than lying in a bedroll in the mud and rain.

He lay still and watched the faint light in the window and water droplets running down the glass. It was a bit narrow, on the bed, but a solid wall of warmth was pressed all the way from Nori’s shoulder blades to the small of his back, radiating heat. The soft movement and the even breaths were soothing, and nearly excruciating in this situation.

The damn bed was so narrow, the walls so thin. Dwalin was asleep, Nori wouldn’t even dare turn and cuddle up to him. It wouldn’t be good to do even that here, to have Dwalin react with annoyance. He hadn’t asked to be stuck with Nori after all, though Nori suspected that his annoyed expression had been dedicated to the rain and the inn, not him.

The rain was calming, and it was warm and the sounds were safe, there was nothing that didn’t belong. Nori very gently pushed his leg back, feeling with his foot until he felt Dwalin’s calf. The warrior didn’t stir as Nori tangled their legs together, breath coming as even as ever. 

Nori arched his back just a little, feeling the solid warmth and the muscles separated through their shirts, felt their legs tangle until it was comfortable. He allowed himself the briefest smile before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	54. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - truth or dare

The bottle was very nearly empty when Nori set it down on the floor, grinning at Dwalin. The fire by their side was warm and bright enough to light the entire too large room, and it reflected of the remaining schnapps. It also made Dwalin look better and sharper. 

“You’re up next,” he told Dwalin, eager to continue their little game. It had been boring, and some others had played as well, but none had as much of the Men’s booze and none other of the company had stayed behind this late into the night. 

“Truth or Dare?”

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. He still looked intimidating, even slumped over a little, after the drinking, and with none of his weapons close by. Nori was drunk enough that he barely kept himself from licking his lips over and over.

“Dare,” Dwalin growled, and that was exactly what Nori had wanted to hear.

He gave Dwalin a wolfish grin, feeling the warmth of confidence and the fire and the booze deep in his bones. He had wanted to get Dwalin to this point for ages, and now enough time and booze had been spent on this little game, now was the moment.

“I dare you to… do whatever you wish to do with me the most,” Nori drawled.

Dwalin blinked.

“What I…wish?”

“Yes. See, I’ll not move an inch and even close my eyes and you just come over and… do… whatever it is you want to.”

Nori leaned back on his hands, stretching out and displaying his body as best as he could without having to get up. He threw Dwalin a look that hopefully was inviting, though it was hard to tell what was on Dwalin’s mind.

Dwalin watched him for what seemed to be an eternity, but Nori didn’t mind. They had all the time in the world. Finally, _finally_ Dwalin got up.

“Aye,” he agreed, and his voice had gotten lower, making Nori shiver in pleasant anticipation. 

He closed his eyes, as he promised, and heard the cracking of logs in the fire and Dwalin’s breath and his steps, so slow, he’d need to be slow, he drank as much as Nori, didn’t he?

Nori had waited for so long, had wanted it for ages. He felt blood rush out of his already fuzzy brain and down to his groin, heard his own breath hitch. What would Dwalin do? Grab his hair, pull and tug or burry his face in it? He’d seen him stare; he’d want to touch. Or would he go for a grope? Would he want to bite and taste Nori’s skin? Would he want to run his big calloused hands over Nori’s ribs, underneath his shirts and against skin, if he was merciful and wanted to let Nori feel?

Oh, he could take Nori right there on the floor and Nori would let him, would count it as part of the game, would _beg_ Dwalin to fuck him hard and rough and pull and scratch at him and snarl against his neck…

Nori felt Dwalin’s breath against his face, and realized that Dwalin had managed to take the last step soundlessly, felt that there was less of the booze’s sharp smell on it than he would have thought.

And then there were lips pressing against Nori’s, soft and warm and very firm, and he was being kissed. He nearly startled away, this had been the last thing Nori expected. But Dwalin kissed him, and there was no heat or roughness in it.

His lips moved over Nori’s, gently, and Nori felt himself relax and nearly sigh when Dwalin’s hands cupped his cheek and wrapped around his shoulder, not holding him, but keeping him steady. Dwalin did not push for more, Nori felt his tongue very briefly but it was a terribly chaste kiss compared to what Nori had envisioned, and it felt so deep and warm and Nori was moaning, _why_ it was only a kiss, and Dwalin’s hands on him and such a small fraction of what he had wanted and all the heat of his body seemed to ball up around his belly and chest.

Then Dwalin leaned away again, and Nori _whined_ at the loss, couldn’t catch himself.

When he opened his eyes Dwalin was still close, but not enough so to get another kiss, and he had crinkles around his eyes. Nori stared at him.

“That’s what I wanted. It’s your turn, isn’t it?”

Nori gaped, tried to understand the words. Dwalin was nearly laughing at him, wasn’t he? Then he realized that he was staring open-mouthed, and that this hadn’t gone as planed at all.

He scrambled to his feet, to dizzy and stunned to get any grace into the movement and Dwalin _was_ laughing then.

“No, I’ll be off and catch up on sleep,” his voice sounded too high and even to be natural, and Nori quickly turned around and made for the stairs, every movement stiff and awkward. 

He was hidden away in bed in no time at all, biting his pillow to keep his frustrated and startled scream at bay, with Dwalin’s chuckle fresh on his mind. The frantic and nervous beat of his heart didn’t calm down for long enough for Nori to be forced to acknowledge it, and the heat in his body didn’t go away at all.


	55. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Dwalin's getting a haircut (femslash)

The buzzing of the razor was close to Dwalin’s ear, moving along the shape of her skull. Most of the hair there was already cut off, but some damp stray locks stropped on her bare shoulders. There was a mirror right across from here, a large one, but Dwalin barely looked up.

Not that she couldn’t bear watching her hair get cut away nearly completely, she could. Seeing such a radical change happening wasn’t a thing Dwalin would shy away from. It was just that her eyes would not be fixed on their own reflection if she looked up, they’d wander higher.

“Your hair is a mess.”

The buzzing stopped and Dwalin heard the clatter of it being replaced with scissors again.

“You’re the one working on it, so that puts your skill in a bad light.”

Nori’s slender hand brushed over Dwalin’s head, the unfamiliar contact so close to her skin making her shiver. She would have barley felt that if her hair hadn’t been cut off there. Then Nori’s fingers rubbed through what remained on top of her head, messing up her hair more and massaging her scalp. Dwalin knew she wasn’t supposed to moan at that, so she clenched her teeth and didn’t.

“’s good. Stands up all on its own so you’ll barely need gel. Maybe none at all.”

Her hands flicked away some more strands of hair then moved away. Dwalin nearly started to miss the touch, but then Nori’s fingers moved lower, carefully brushing off the tiny hairs that’d just itch later on. Dwalin had to fight against the shiver as the hands moved over her neck and to her broad shoulders. They were so small and perfect as they settled there.

With her palms all over Dwalin’s skin she cursed her choice to take off her shirt before letting Nori touch her hair. She wasn’t self-conscious at all, she was comfortable with showing skin when she felt like it, but she felt ridiculously bare with just her sports bra on. Like Nori could see right through her, like she’d know what Dwalin was thinking. 

Having somebody there while she was changing like this, it already meant so much, but this was Nori. Nori who Dwalin had been lusting after for too long, Nori who she’d been in love with for… She didn’t even know, it was confusing, Nori was not the type of girl you fell in love with, and Dwalin was not the sort of woman who got this shy and flustered because of a _crush_. 

Yet here she was, not even daring to look up because she didn’t know how she’d react if she did. 

Nori’s right hand moved lower over her shoulder.

“Have you even looked at yourself yet?”

Dwalin took a short breath, then tilted her chin up to see.

The woman looking back at her looked strange, mean, with short hair and a wild tuft standing in a Mohawk, her face was broad and dark and dangerous. Nothing like an hour ago, yet much more herself than Dwalin would have expected. 

“Do you like it?”

Dwalin didn’t trust herself to speak so she nodded. She couldn’t get choked up now, she couldn’t. She wanted to say thank you, but of course she looked up to the woman standing behind her reflected self.

Nori, slim and short even though she was standing while Dwalin was sitting, her beautiful hair braided out of the way and her tank top tight and formfitting. Dwalin shouldn’t even look too much, not now. She saw Nori look back in the mirror, smiling softly.

Her hand squeezed a little.

“You’re gorgeous like this. It suits you.”

Dwalin dared to keep her eyes up, dared to cover Nori’s hand with her own.

“Thank you,” she said, and she could see Nori’s face soften even more.

It was so good and close right now, weirdly intimate in the small bathroom with Nori standing so close by and Dwalin’s head bare, thanks to her. Perhaps Dwalin could gather the courage and ask her out for drinks. Actually _ask her out_. 

They watched each other, and Dwalin’s hand covered Nori’s small one so well and the moment stretched on, and Dwalin couldn’t get out the words of thanks or explain to Nori how much this meant to her, how much _she_ meant to her, and then the moment stretched on too much and snapped.

“Well then!”

Nori pulled her hand free from Dwalin’s and smiled at the mirror, making Dwalin lower her eyes quickly. 

“I’ll go grab some tinfoil in the kitchen, and we can get started in your new colour. Don’t move.”

Nori’s hand brushed over Dwalin’s neck, too light to be a tease, still making Dwalin shiver. 

She managed a nod, and then Nori was already out.

Dwalin counted to three and only then let herself let out a soft groan and covered her face with her hands. This was stupid and awkward, and not getting anywhere. High school all over again and Dwalin was not keen on the sweet torture of crushing on someone she was too damn _shy_ to ask out.


	56. New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - getting a new pet

Black and brown fur parted easily under Nori’s hands, the softest and warmest under the hound’s massive throat. Dwalin was pale as he watched, though there was also awe and admiration in his eyes. 

“He was one of the outcasts of his litter,” Nori explained and smiled as the hound leaned into his touches. “They thought he couldn’t be trained for anything, but the breeder owed me and he was just too glad to give one pup to me. And see, Dunin is a very kind beast. To me and his friends at least.”

Dunin’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, revealing fangs that could tear a Dwarf to shreds within minutes. He was impressive, his dear pup.

Dwalin paled a little more.

“That does not explain _why_ you decided to keep a … a _warg_ of all things, and why you brought it _here_.”

“Not a warg,” Nori corrected mildly and wrapped his arms around Dunin’s neck. He couldn’t quite reach around. “One of the finest bred hounds of the Iron Hills.”

Dwalin was still giving him a disbelieving look, and Nori sighed.

“Look at him Dwalin, he’s good. A big scary hound, fit for only war and destruction, bred to be a warrior. But look at what a cuddly foolish thing he also is. Besides, he’s all over me and I like that.”

Dunin’s muzzle pressed against Nori’s face, making him snort and tighten his grip. Dwalin raised his eyebrows, looking sceptical, but at least not as on edge anymore. He took a step closer, carefully, but Nori reached out one hand and Dunin remained still and watched him. His tail wagged a little when Dwalin was close enough to touch, and Nori took Dwalin’s hand to place against Dunin’s massive flank.

Dwalin let out a surprised laugh, and Dunin briefly sniffed at him, before returning to his happy panting. 

“So we’ll keep him?” Nori asked with a smile as he watched his two warriors interact.

Dwalin snorted and shook his head.

“As if I could say no to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunin was mariejacquelyn's idea, and he's like a Tibetan Mastiff, just much bigger


	57. Merfolk and Landdrifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur/Bilbo - merfolk AU

Every morning just after sunrise one could watch the waves break into a pretty glint of multi-coloured fish scales. The merfolk came as close to the shore as they ever would in such a mass, and it was a nice sight from the high cliffs of the coast. 

The locals rarely did the walk this early to watch it, and any strangers were firmly warned off of going too close. Merfolk were a private people, and despite his childhood fascination with them, Bilbo never felt the need to try and call out to them either. 

Not even when he sat on the rocks reaching far into the bay, writing in his notebook, and he saw one so close he could make out a pattern on his tail. Bilbo was sure that he was either not noticed, or deemed not disturbing, which was the only reason the merman went about his business there. 

Merfolk were a private people after all. 

 

*

Bifur has often wondered about the landdrifters, though he’d never liked getting too close. Their voices were loud and annoying, and Bifur was not among those who’s curiosity outweighed the irritation of their ways. 

Still, the closer one got to the shore, the better the materials found. And landdrifters _did_ have interesting crafting materials of a kind one could not find in the sea. Bifur was willing to put up with a lot for good driftwood or the rare metals of dry land. 

There was one though, whose company Bifur would not have minded, if landdrifters were the kind to care for his own people’s ideas of conversation. Bifur saw them perched on one of the rocks each time the surface air was bright and dry. Their hair had a similar colour to Bifur’s own tail, and it looked like wavy anemones, weightless like landdrifter hair usually was like under water. 

Bifur did like _them_. Always quiet, doing something in their notebook, drawing stories, or drawing science, Bifur never caught a glimpse, and he wouldn’t have been able to read it either way. 

The landdrifter never tried to call out to him, or do anything. A polite sort, that one. But Bifur lived in the shallow seas most of his life, and he knew that landdrifters did not care for their kind’s company much.

*

Sometimes Bilbo wished he could draw, or that he had nice inks to capture the colours of the nature he saw every day. But all he could manage were pitiful stick figures, and art supplies would be wasted on him. 

He couldn’t draw the merman, but he could admit to himself that he was his muse in writing more often than not. Sometimes just watching him was enough for whatever it was Bilbo tried to do. 

He could be stuck in writing an article, and he’d just have to watch him for a few minutes, wonder about the cloud of white and black hair or watch the amber glint of sunlight on his scales, and motivation would return. 

Even when Bilbo was sure that his feelings should be a distraction, they weren’t. They only ever were an inspiration. 

“Silly old man,” he’d tell himself when it was well past lunch time and he’d forgotten the time again. “You can’t fancy someone you never technically met or talked to.”

He could, he had, but the point was that it was a terribly bad idea. 

 

*

Sometimes Bifur wondered how landdrifters courted in the place his landdrifter lived. They had different customs, like his people, but what about this one? 

Bifur had crafted many things he’d thought up while watching the quiet drifter, weapons, and tools and ornaments. Those would count for a good gift with nearly any kind he’d ever met, but was it good for landdrifters too? And would his landdrifter even _want_ such a gift? 

Most likely not, but Bifur didn’t mind.

He watched the landdrifter, and thought about what he might craft for them.

 

*

It happened quickly, a tiny mishap like it happened ever so often. 

Bilbo pondered his next sentence, when his hand slipped and his pen dropped on the rocks and bounced into the water.

“Oh no!” he managed to sigh, even as he lunged forwards to get it. 

He didn’t, but he did end up standing in salty sea water and his pants soaked up to his knees. There was no sight of the pen, but out of the corner of his eye Bilbo could see something bright and amber springing out of sight. 

He sighed, and waded back to dry ground, and went home earlier than ever before.

 

*

Bifur stared at the landdrifter’s drawing tool for a long time once he was back in his little workshop cave. The landdrifter had dropped it, and had even walked into the water to try and search for it. It surely wasn’t that important to them, since they’d gone home nearly right away. 

Still, such a thing might happen again. And as far as Bifur was aware, landdrifters didn’t like walking into the sea with their clothes on. 

He set to work that night. 

 

*

 

Bilbo did not expect to see the merman the next day when he returned to his favourite writing rock. He did not see him, despite the small hope he’d had. 

What he _did_ see was a strange green algae, tied like a parcel. It looked too deliberate to leave there, and it was too high for the waves to have pushed it there. 

He bent down to pick it up, and cautiously opened it, unsure about what it might be. 

The first thing he saw was his lost pen, a little scratched from the rocks, but otherwise clean. Something was tied to it, a strange weaved rope out of what Bilbo suspected was even more algae. There were miniscule little shells worked into it, and starfish and pretty pebbles. 

It took Bilbo a few seconds to realize that he could wear it around his neck, or tie it to one of his buttonholes. The way the pen was fastened he’d still be able to use it.

Bilbo straightened and stared across the water, searching. There was no sign of an amber glint anywhere. But Bilbo smiled and sat down to clean and replace the ink on the pen. 

That day he stayed and wrote until the sun set.


	58. Unlaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - Steampunk and pretend relationship

For anyone who cared to watch, the new couple renting the little flat at Agate Way 58 level 9 was returning home past lunch time, arm in arm and quietly talking about their acquaintances. 

The tall rough looking merchant had offered his hand to the lady as she climbed out of the carriage, helping her to hop down from the hovering vehicle. She looked too delicate for the man, slim and elegant, with her dress and the tastefully pale lace suiting her figure in the best ways, while remaining perfectly decent. One would wonder what such a woman could see in the man. Still, even a random passer-by would have to notice how gently the man moved around her, and how light his touch was as his wife took his arm to walk by his side. 

To an observer the couple were just two young people, strange together, but still a regular and nice pair. Nobody would pay much attention to the two after watching them disappear through the door to their home.

*

As soon as they’d walked up the stairs to the big main room Dwalin set to pull his guns out of his pockets. He didn’t carry any of his favourite big ones, since they were too big to hide and no simple merchant could justify his preferred amount and still claim he wasn’t out for trouble. 

The weapons made a soft hiss as Dwalin checked them over quickly, and put them back into their cases. Behind him Nori let out a groan.

“I hate this outfit,” he muttered, and Dwalin heard the clatter of hairpins being thrown on the table.

He tried not to watch as Nori let his hair fall free of the complex up-do he’d worn all day. It was a very pretty style, and barely flashier than the usual braids Nori wore. To Dwalin anything Nori would do with his hair looked good though, which was why he never gave his opinion when Nori tried something new for the disguise. 

Dwalin removed his own slowly, the warm coat, the stifling cravat and the cufflinks. His fine vest as well, it only made him look ridiculous. He was too big and crude for this sort of fashionable stuff, it did not suit him well and everyone could tell. Still, it did fit the role he was playing so he went along with it. 

Behind him Nori did the same as every night. Removing the stiff dress and the knives strapped to his thighs underneath the soft skirts, the tasteful jewellery and the dainty little boots. His disguise looked gorgeous, compared to Dwalin’s, though Nori had complained about how the dress wasn’t doing anything for his free movement. 

Neither of them would have picked it for a long con, but Dáin’s enemies were more likely to trust a young delightful couple and would sooner make friends with them than with Nori and Dwalin as they were. It was reasonable. 

What really troubled Dwalin, was the acting. He didn’t have too much to do, he was awkward and had few opinions on the fine things in life as the man he played, so he never had to answer when he didn’t feel like talking. Nori was the quiet lady who talked sweetly about anything, was kind to anyone, and was utterly devoted to her strange choice of a husband. 

And that was exactly the problem.

It was hard to remember that this was just a role, when Nori turned to Dwalin to take his arm, or asked for ‘her husband to please’ do anything. The way Nori smiled, not too unlike the way he usually did as himself, and called Dwalin ‘my love’ and ‘dearest’ and any other endearment that came to mind made Dwalin’s heart skip a beat every single time. 

Sometimes Dwalin forgot that Nori wasn’t calling _him_ any of that, but spoke to young Mr Redforth, and that it wasn’t Nori speaking in the first place, but Redforth’s wife Viola. 

“I really can do without wearing this damn thing all day,” Nori complained, loud enough for Dwalin to turn and look. 

Nori was staring at himself in the mirror, fingering at the edge of his stiff corset. He said it wasn’t the worst, but it was there to try and make his lean and muscular body look like the slim form of a young lady. He always started getting irritated when he had to wear it for too long. 

Now he turned and gave Dwalin a pleading look. 

“Help me with the laces?” he asked, pouting, as Dwalin didn’t reply right away. 

Dwalin could feel his cheeks heat up at the request.

“Sure,” he muttered, and tried not to think as he stepped closer to help.

He tried not to think of Nori’s pale neck right there, smooth and soft looking skin for Dwalin to touch. Or about how warm Nori was, even though Dwalin wasn’t even touching him really. He didn’t think about undressing Nori at all as he worked on the hooks, and as soon as he was done Dwalin turned away and put some distance between them.

This was just an act, he couldn’t just touch Nori and want to hold him and think about kissing his exposed neck until he moaned. That wasn’t his place to do. Even just thinking about it made Dwalin feel guilty. 

Dwalin walked over to the cabinet and poured himself some whisky to take his mind of it, while Nori removed the last of his disguise. 

By the time he was done filling two cups Nori was already wearing an oversized shirt and old pants, comfortable things after a day in the dress. He half-heartedly dabbed at his face to remove his make up, but any attempt was abandoned as he spotted the drink through the mirror. 

“For a day well spent,” Dwalin told him as Nori started making grabby motions for the drink.

“Aah! Proper booze, yes, give me all of that!”

Nori nearly did moan when he took a sip from it, savouring the drink. Viola didn’t drink more than a few tiny sips, so Nori didn’t get to enjoy some of the finer wines they’d had while going out. 

“Oh that was good. At this point I’d take the cheapest brew and knock it down. Mhm, thanks, I love you for this.”

“I wouldn’t give you some cheap brew,” Dwalin muttered, trying to ignore the way his throat tightened when Nori said that. 

Nori’s smile nearly ruined his resolve, so he drained his cup and poured more whisky into it. 

“Shall we have a quiet night then?”

Nori put his cup back on the table and then got up let himself fall on the big bed immediately. He sighed as he leaned against the comfortable pillows.

“Join me,” he asked, as he did no matter where he went. 

Just sitting on the bed and drinking was something they did nearly every evening, to discuss the plans for the next day, their findings, or things Dáin might need to know. It meant nothing that they sat with their shoulders pressed together, or that Nori sometimes dozed off with his head resting against Dwalin. Nothing at all.

Dwalin picked up both of their cups and the carafe with the whisky, and climbed onto the bed, awkwardly arranging himself so that he was sitting next to Nori but not too close. 

“No shoes on the bed,” Nori said as he scooted closer and poked Dwalin in the chest. Dwalin just growled and Nori let it go, more interested in the whisky than the possible dirt on the covers. 

Dwalin drank more as Nori curled up against him, perfectly content where he was. He was holding his whisky in his right hand, the side Nori was on, so Dwalin didn’t have to worry about a need to curl his arm around Nori’s shoulders. 

He didn’t even get startled when Nori shifted down on the bed and put his head on Dwalin’s lap, humming tiredly. He made a pleased little sound when Dwalin gently took his cup away and placed it on the nightstand.

They weren’t really married, and they weren’t even together. It was just a role. But Dwalin felt warm from the drink and had Nori dozing on his lap, and he really could stop caring about that for a few hours. He sipped on the whiskey and watched Nori sleeping, and didn’t think of anything.


	59. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori/Dwalin - cuddles, based on Judayre's femNori stories
> 
> these ones http://archiveofourown.org/works/1721960/chapters/3669872

The night Nori came to him was one in which there was nothing demanding their attention at all, nothing but the time they spent together and each other. 

Nori came to Dwalin and she curled her arms around his neck, smiling and waiting for his strong hands to wrap around her waist and lift her up and right off her feet, bringing their faces close together. Dwalin would have tried to steal a kiss, as he always felt like doing when she was within reach, but Nori was smiling and rubbed her nose against his. She wanted to speak, and tempting as it was, kisses would prevent her from doing so. 

It had been a couple of weeks since the evening they spent in their sitting room, talking of their future, of children, of siblings for their son. And now Nori smiled and whispered into Dwalin’s ear about the tea she had stopped taking for a week, of how it was time to try, if they wanted to. 

And how could he not want to? 

Dwalin carried Nori to their bedroom, crossing the distance quickly and with long strides, despite carrying Nori in a less than ideal way and kissing her. He didn’t even need to look where he was going anymore, it was their house after all, the home that truly felt like one. 

They fell into bed after undressing one another, Nori much quicker and more efficient than Dwalin. Who could blame him though, if his wife preferred to wear more complicated clasps on her clothes, and looked too beautiful to not try and hold on to? 

Their hands roamed over each others bodies, familiar, comforting, and Dwalin bracketed Nori with his arms, deepening their kisses, feeling how she squirmed against him and how her breath caught as her arms and legs wrapped around his body to pull them closer together, until there was no space left between them at all, until there was only warmth and the feeling of skin against skin. 

Dwalin held her close as he rolled to his side, pulling her with him, and feeling how Nori smiled against his lips. 

He could not think of anything but Nori’s body in his arms, the warmth in her eyes when he pulled away from the kisses for long enough to see her watching him. He buried his face in her hear, breathing in her familiar scent until Nori tugged at his beard to make him kiss her again. She was warm and soft and strong against his body, so tiny compared to him, so fragile.  
Dwalin thought he could get lost in the moment, overwhelmed by her and his emotions. 

She wanted to have more children, wanted to give him this gift freely, gladly. Another child to love, to cherish, a sibling for Norin, a child that would be his, but also Nori’s as well, proof of the love they shared. 

It was enough to make any Dwarf’s breath catch in their throat. 

There was little heat in their touches. Their hands stroked over skin, moving lower and over sensitive spots, both of them causing the other to shiver in pleasure. Each time Dwalin’s hands moved low over Nori’s belly he’d have to pause and hold her tight, kissing all of her face, and each time Nori tried to reach down she’d stop and cuddle up instead. 

There was no rush in this, and somehow Dwalin felt like there was no real goal to this that night, though for once there really was supposed to be one. 

It felt like hours must have passed by the time Dwalin decided that kissing Nori’s sweet lips was too distracting for him. He moved lower, mouthing at the sensitive skin on her throat and sucking gentle kisses along her neck. It was a little awkward shifting down further without really letting go of his grip on her, but when his beard brushed over Nori’s breasts she let out peals of laughter, and petted his head to make him stop. 

“I can’t,” she giggled against his lips as Dwalin obediently returned to his previous position. 

It nearly worried Dwalin for a moment, but she kissed his nose and nuzzled against him. 

“I can’t focus on this right now,” she explained further, “I want to hold you close to me now, just that and no more.”

“I feel the same,” Dwalin admitted, cupping the side of her head with one of his rough hands. 

He’d pleasure Nori all night if that was what she wished, do anything for her, or to make the dream of another child come true, but if she too was too distracted-

“Lets do just this for now,” he said softly and covered Nori’s hands in his. “There is no rush.”

She smiled, her narrow face softening and her eyes filled with so much love for him that Dwalin felt his heart clench with his own emotions. 

“No rush,” she agreed. 

It was just gentle touches and kisses after that. Dwalin cradled Nori’s face in his too large hands, kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead softly. She smiled, and held on to his broad shoulders, letting Dwalin worship her in this quiet gentle way. 

Nori curled her hands through Dwalin’s beard, wrapping strands of hair around her fingers, smiling and thinking. 

“What do you think our child will be like,” she asked, and Dwalin didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“I hope they’ll be a lot like you.”

Nori laughed and shook her head a little. 

“I want my child to be very much yours,” she said. “Your hair, your eyes, your smile… Let me look at their face and know that they’re what you gave to me. My beautiful child…”

“I want people to see both of us in them, and see that our child is their own Dwarf, too.”

Nori’s eyes fixed on Dwalin’s, but she didn’t insist, only smiled at the thought. 

Their hands tangled in each other’s hair and beards, stroking gently, lost in thought as they lay together quietly. They held each other as close as was comfortable and possible, feeling one another’s presence, and doing nothing but touch and imagine… 

There would be other nights to try.


	60. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo/Bofur - morning in Laketown

Bilbo woke with the taste of wine in his mouth, and too bright sunlight and the noise of a town of Men streaming in through the window. It was horrible and too early and he desperately clung to the warmth of his pillows and the pleasant sensations of where he’d been grabbed and kissed the night before-

“Oh you’re awake?” came the (too cheerful for the time of day) voice from somewhere near his bed.

Bilbo blinked and saw Bofur stand by the foot of the bed, only dressed in his trousers (and for some reason his mittens) and smiling. His braids were still askew from the night before and Bilbo could see tiny bite-marks on Bofur’s broad shoulders. 

“Why-“

"Good morning, hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt?"

Bilbo blinked again, more confused than before.

“My… shirt?”

“Why of course. I think I dropped my jacket somewhere in the dinning hall and my own shirt is missing.”

“-how on-“

“I would go down like I am to search for it, but there’s sensitive minds out there. Bifur gave me a pretty hard clip round the ear the last time I walk around the house half naked after a nice night.”

He winked.

“And it was.”

“Thank you, but-“

“Though I’m more afraid of Dori to be honest. Maker knows that one doesn’t look like the kind to want an eyeful.”

“Bofur-“

“I _promise_ I’ll bring it back and wash it and everything!”

“-Bofur…-“

“Not that I plan to damaging your shirt-“

“ _Bofur_!”

Finally the Dwarf shut his mouth and looked at Bilbo. He’d already managed to force one arm into the too tight shirt’s sleeve. Bilbo took a moment to rub his eyes and recover from the noise and speed of Bofur’s chatter.

“Bofur… just come back to bed, will you?”

Bofur looked as if he was about to say something else, but then he grinned and obediently returned to the bed, leaving Bilbo to lie back and enjoy his morning.


	61. Kicked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - kicked out of bed

Mornings were the nicest thing if you could lie back and relax, and had nowhere to be. Dwalin appreciated these times, even if he didn’t indulge a lot. Today though, he would enjoy every single second of it. 

He was warm and not in his own bed, but that didn’t matter because the nest of blankets he was in was Nori’s, and it smelt of him, and though not as familiar as it could be, Dwalin loved it. Especially as Nori was in it as well, sitting at the edge and brushing out knots and tangles out of his beautiful smooth hair. 

Dwalin smiled as he barely cracked open his eyes to watch. He was still half asleep, but even in that state he had enough control over his arm to sneak it around Nori’s waist and pull him closer, spread his hand over Nori’s belly and stroke his warm skin. Dwalin could shift just a little to kiss along Nori’s spine too, and feel his hair brush over his face. 

It was comfortable and there was nothing in the world that could make Dwalin stop from staying just where he was, with Nori in his arms. 

“What time is it?” Nori muttered, after he’d put away the brush to stretch. 

Dwalin didn’t care; as far as he was concerned it was time for Nori to climb back under the covers to kiss and maybe a morning round.

Instead he heard Nori faintly whisper his older brother’s name before going completely still. Only for a few heartbeats though, then he exploded into sudden panic, right as somewhere in the house a door opened and Nori’s name was called. 

"Mahal’s balls! He’ll be here any second, he CANNOT see you!"

Dwalin managed a quick surprised ‘what’ before Nori tore off the covers and pushed him out of the bed. 

“Quick, _quick_ he might enter my room, you must hide.”

Dwalin found himself pushed towards the wall as Nori opened a closet’s door. 

“Why- Nori cut it out, who even cares-“

“I’m so sorry, I’ll come fetch you as soon as I’m sure it’s safe.”

Nori kicked Dwalin’s clothes into the closet as he shoved the bigger Dwarf inside. It was too short and narrow a space to be really comfortable so Dwalin was about to complain but Nori placed one of the still warm blankets into his hands and kissed him quickly. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated with a smile and a sweet look that’d make Dwalin agree to do pretty much anything in that moment. 

Dwalin sighed and nodded briefly. 

“I’ll stay put.”

Nori’s eyes narrowed with his smile, and he shut the door before scrambling for his tunic and yelling a ‘be right there’.

Dwalin heard him leave the room and he briefly contemplated simply leaving the closet and roll up in bed again. Instead he wrapped the blanket around himself and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and bitterly listened to the sounds from somewhere down the hallway.


	62. Lightning Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo/Bofur - superhero AU
> 
> set in the Haze Fox universe  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/2284646  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/3314204

They should be there, but then again there were so many ' _shouldn't_ 's in Bofur's life, that when Bilbo had snuck into his tiny kitchen with a bag and a smile he'd been ready to agree to about anything. Even if Bofur generally wouldn't have considered watching someone break locks and wander into a power plant a date. Still, now they were sitting on the grassy hill that gave them a nice view on the moonlit place, sharing wine and tiny pies, well aware that they were trespassing. 

"Show me your magic trick," Bilbo whispered softly, his cheek leaning against Bofur's shoulder. 

He still called this magic, even if it really wasn't, just as little as it was just a trick. Bilbo loved to watch it though, and he always liked to make light of it. 

Bofur knew he wasn't allowed to, that he'd be better off forgetting that he could altogether. 

But Bilbo liked those tricks. 

"Of course."

Bofur rubbed his palms together, smiling, and after he made sure that he had Bilbo's full attention he pulled his hands apart, the buzz of electricity filling the air as sparks and tiny bolts of lighting sprang out of his skin and danced across the small space between his palms. It tickled pleasantly, and as Bilbo started to laugh at the display Bofur joined in and he truly couldn't care less for any ' _shouldn't_ ' he'd ignored.


	63. Special Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - bakery AU

Nori did _not_ shove Bofur out of the way at full speed as soon as he noticed a glimpse of blue outside the little cornershop's window (no matter how loudly Bofur complained about the nonexistent bruises) and he had not _hidden_ the fresh cookies he now laid out (even if Bofur claimed he'd made them for a _special someone_ rather than the customers) and Nori most certainly did not smooth down he already perfect braid over his chest or do anything of the like. 

The little silver bell at the door rang, and for a brief moment the noise of distant cars and rain mixed with the radio's tune. Dwalin was already fumbling with the list of things he needed to get for his family as he entered, running a hand through the wet blue-dyed mess of his mohawk. He smiled (not _shyly_ , as Bofur would later claim, honestly, who could see the hunk that was Dwalin and say _that_ about him?) and handed Nori the list. 

He waited as Nori started filling a paper bag (and then handed it over to Bofur because _of course_ he was good enough to run around to fetch the kinds of buns and loaves Dwalin needed while Nori got to just stand there and gaze). He grinned as he noticed Dwalin's quick glance towards the cookies, and reached out to pick out the best ones (he knew which, he'd made them after all).  
"On the house for our loyal customer," he told Dwalin as their hands brushed, and his smile widened at the way Dwalin's face lit up. 

After nothing out of the ordinary happened, Dwalin took his bags and paid, saying "good bye Nori," in a voice so soft that it just didn't seem to fit to a man like him, and Nori couldn't have been happier (though he would kick butts later. He hadn't been distracted enough to miss the way Bofur had snickered the entire time after all.)


	64. Sweet Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - coffee shop AU

"Please be gay."

Dwalin had no idea what had driven him to do this, how the sight of the beautiful lithe barista and his gleaming red braid and the freckles low on his throat or his pleasant voice... how any of this could possibly have been enough to bypass the filter between his brain to his mouth. Fact was, it had happened and he'd blurted out the chant that'd been rising in his head when being asked whether he wanted cream on his already too sweet drink. 

The man - his nameplate said Nori - was staring at him. Dwalin was staring back, heat rising on his cheeks. The other customers mercifully were all far enough away and to few to have noticed. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence Nori finally cocked his head and glanced Dwalin up and down.

"Not gay, bi," Nori corrected and Dwalin was too tense to manage more than a twitch of his lips. 

"But listen, Dwalin... I have a shift I need to finish, and you just got a drink. Why don't you leave me your number and we'll... talk about this later."

Dwalin nearly whimpered as Nori handed him the coffee. He was sure that Nori was just being polite enough to not make fun of Dwalin or do anything of the kind, but he still fumbled in his pocket to fish out a card. 

As Nori took it he leaned further over the counter, hand lingering as he took it. He looked Dwalin up and down again, and then his casual smile changed into a leer that made Dwalin's stomach twist and his heart skip a beat.

"Though I'm not sure we'd be doing much _talking_ in the end."


	65. Keep Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - snowstorm

“We’ll have to find a way to _keep warm_ ,” Dwalin had jokingly said as they’d settled down in their hastily build tent and had listened to the howling snowstorm for a few hours.

Now Dwalin held the blanket bundle that was Nori in his arms, holding his as tight as he could as he watched the tent’s wall shake a little under the onslaught of the wind. It still shook less than Nori, who was clinging to Dwalin’s shirt as if it was all that kept him from being carried away by the wind. 

Dwalin stroked one hand over Nori’s face gently, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. His fingers felt a little numb, but he’d given his gloves to Nori to put over the one’s he already had. The cold bothered him less; he’d wandered through the northern storms before. Nori had always preferred the south, and now he was pale and his lips had started turning blue. 

He looked up at Dwalin with miserable eyes, as if he was hoping Dwalin could change their situation if he just seemed upset enough. Dwalin smiled a little and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Try to sleep,” he suggested, “the storm will be over soon.”


	66. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women

Nori stood in the aisle and stared at the displays of marmalades and jams, the etiquettes blurring before her eyes. It was always little things that made the memories seem especially clear, and then she had to stop and just focus on breathing. The store usually only reminded her of glimpses but now…

Being just a little lad and watching Dori help their Ma fill cherry jam into their beautiful bottling jars, sitting in a field and picking berries until his fingers and beard were completely purple, flicking overripe blackberries at his friends and laughing…

Sometimes Nori hated how she remembered her life before the one she led now. Hated how she knew she once hadn’t been a lean little woman with a braid reaching past her waist, but a Dwarf with a cocky smile and knives hidden everywhere. Now she only had two knives, few enough to hide easily. 

Life would be easier if she’d only know where the rest of the company was. She’d already found Bombur, a quiet man living in a town a few miles away, and Bilbo, who’d preferred to be by himself lately to write on his book. 

She wished Dori was there. Or little Ori, and the princes, and… all of them, really. Most of the time it was Dwalin she missed. 

She used to have someone sharing the bed with her, someone she’d trusted, someone he had trusted in his previous life too. Dwalin had been there to kiss and hold him, be there if things were just strange, talk if there was a problem that could be solved, and between the two of them there had been little they could not deal with. He’d always been there, had spent the nights where Nori was, and in the end they’d barely ever been apart. 

Dwalin would be reincarnated as well. He was walking around somewhere, maybe missing Nori as well, maybe not even knowing that he lacked something in his life, that there were memories from when he’d been a warrior waiting just beneath the surface of his subconsciousness. 

Sometimes Nori feared for how it would be to find him again. Sometimes she feared things would not be as before; that she’d never have her love back, never touch him again. What if he wouldn’t want her? Last time Dwalin hadn’t been interested in Dwarrowdams, and what if he wasn’t into women _now_? What if he was expecting Nori to be a man this time as well? What if he simply did not care for her, did not love her again. Last time had been nearly too good to be true, and who said that love lasted more than a lifetime, that the feelings Nori still carried in her heart from the last time had not carried over in Dwalin’s case, what if he _hated_ her this time?!

Nori forced herself to stop the thought and _breathed_. This was why she hated vivid reminders; they always lead to her old and new fears boiling up like that.

She quickly grabbed two jars of honey and curled her hands around the trolley’s handles until her knuckles turned white. Suddenly wishing to be at home under at least half a dozen blankets Nori steered the old thing around, trying to pick up speed and run towards the checkout. Before she could even take a full step she bumped into something tall and strong. 

“Oh sorry,” she mumbled as she raised her eyes, taking in the muscular figure of the woman before her, noticing the iron rings in her ears and the vibrant turquoise dye in her mohawk before she finally meets the woman’s eyes.

Everything went still around them, and Nori couldn’t tell how many heartbeats passed, whether she was breathing at all, if her heart had frozen or swollen up or whatever, and all she could see was a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at her in shock.

The woman had dropped a bag of sugar into her cart in her surprise, her mouth moved though she seemed at a loss for words, her cheeks flushed in pretty red, and Nori felt the confidence of two lifetimes return to her. She narrowed her eyes and gave the woman her best cocky grin.

“Hello Dwalin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 here:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/14865553


	67. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli/Tauriel - enjoying the rain

The wind and rain had nothing on the heavy and thick crystal glass windows, and along with the shutters the hole for the window was as solid as the rock of the mountains. 

Tauriel had watched it with some worry before the rain truly picked up, as Kíli locked it carefully earlier that day. But the windows had survived decades of neglect, so a storm would not harm them more. 

They were new to Kíli as well, who’d grown up in the Blue Mountains, where the houses had no need for such marvels. Here in Erebor the higher situated rooms of the palace were close to the cliffs of the mountainside, and more than one bedchamber had actual windows to the outside, rather than shafts and mirrors for light. 

Despite their quality the windows would not lock out the noise of the howling wind and the thunder completely. It made Kíli feel at home, the knowledge of the mountain protecting her children from the raging forces of nature outside. 

He loved, but Tauriel was distracted. 

They lay on the many pillows they had in their room instead of furniture (often easier than trying to adjust furniture to fit both their heights), hands roaming over each other’s still clothed bodies and kissing. It was lazy and comfortable and very nice, and yet Tauriel would turn her head to look towards the dark windows anyway. It didn’t take long for Kíli to ask and find out why she did that.

"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

He raised his eyebrows as Tauriel confessed her wish and then leaned his head to the side. 

“I feel like it.”

“But it can’t possibly be nice to do that? Have you never been drenched to the bone?”

She looked towards the window again, determination on her face. 

“The Mirkwood’s trees are very high and have a thick canopy, we rarely feel the storms and rains as much as you would out in the open. I was always curious about how a thunderstorm would feel like with no trees there at all, and what better way to see than a mountainside? “

Kíli thought about it and found that it made sense put like that. He still didn’t think he’s like getting rained on, but if she wanted…

He got up and walked to the window to unlock it. Kíli didn’t open it but waited until Tauriel was there to do so herself. He stepped to the side as she opened them, wind and rain whipping into the room and against her right away. He was sure that she would only want to feel this for a few moments before realizing how cold and uncomfortable it was. 

Tauriel didn’t move. She stood straight as the rain soaked her hair and clothes, as it fell in the floor around them and even on Kíli who’d tried to stay out of range. The wind tugged on her hair, the thunderclap was incredibly loud with the windows open as well. 

Tauriel watched the sky and Kíli watched her face as it was lit by lightning and the flickering light of their fireplace. She looked serene and her eyes shone and thought there was a growing puddle on the floor Kíli sat down and watched her, never once suggesting that she close it as the storm raged on.


	68. Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - proposal

The little house Dwalin had claimed for himself was quiet, and comforting in its familiarity. It wasn’t often that Nori felt comfortable enough to relax in a strange house that hadn’t been made secure and picked out by him in advance, but somehow he’d grown used to this place, associating it with Dwalin’s presence and safety. 

He could still hear the music of the palace’s dances in his head, and taste the mead on his lips. They hadn’t actually served mead, but seeing that the palace was his cousins’ house, Dwalin had gone and found some in one of the pantries, just for him. 

And now they were at his home, carefully undressing and putting aside the ceremonial weapons and the heavy and gorgeous jewellery not even kings would have been able to wear casually back in Ered Luin. It pleased Nori to have it, to shine in the light of the many lamps and feel the heavy buzz of gems against his skin. It only was a little hard to get them all off now, to carefully un-braid the elegant hairdo with the woven in gold chains and tokens. He had needed Dori’s help to manage it, and it certainly had been worth the many gazes he’d earned at the party. 

Gazes, much as Dwalin was giving him now as Nori stood in the living room and pulled his hairpins out to carefully arrange in their boxes. He’d left them at Dwalin’s place in wise precaution. 

He smirked as he noticed how Dwalin was neither moving to take off his ceremonial garb, nor taking his eyes off Nori at all. Even in the darkness his pale eyes shone with the intensity of it. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” Nori told him with a smile, tilting his hips a tiny bit as he plucked another amethyst from his hairdo, letting more stands fall free. 

Dwalin didn’t look away, not did he make any sort of comment or lewd suggestion, as he normally would. 

Nori watched him for a moment before he returned to undo his hair in silence. 

He heard Dwalin move but he didn’t realize that he was stepping closer, until Nori saw him out of the corner of his eye. This time he had to tilt his head up to see Dwalin watch him. 

Nori had seen Dwalin watch him with the clear intention of slamming him against a wall, or roughly taking him over a table or right there on the floor, he’d seen Dwalin’s sleepy and soft gaze when they ended up spending the entire night together, he’d seem him relaxed and content when they were just sharing some hot drinks and good food. And yet something in the intensity of Dwalin’s gaze nearly made Nori squirm and look away from him now. 

He quickly finished with every pin that held his hair in place, leaving it falling free over his back with only a few clasps still in. 

“What is it?” he asked quietly, sure that this wasn’t about Dwalin mentally undressing him. 

Dwalin’s hands were on his arms, stroking through his hair and over the side of his face, before he pulled Nori in to lean against his chest.

“I love you,” he said, voice firm and serious. 

Nori shivered and tried to avert his gaze, even if Dwalin wouldn’t see his face like this anyway. 

“Don’t just say that,” he muttered, uncomfortable and trying his best not to let any of the emotions in his chest actually bubble up. 

“I’m not just saying that. I love you!” 

Dwalin repeated it, again with a serenity about him that left no room for doubt. 

Nori twisted a little in Dwalin’s arms to place his hands against Dwalin’s chest, feeling how warm he was. In response Dwalin curled his arms around Nori’s shoulders and pulled him closer, rubbing one cheek against his hair despite the gems still in it. 

“Why do you say it now,” Nori whispered so he wouldn’t have to come up with some sort of response for this now.

He felt Dwalin shrug before he was pulled even closer, near uncomfortably so. Nori knew that the slightest pull would cause Dwalin to release him, and he’d always liked feeling how strong his… his love was. 

“I love you to,” he said, smiling at how ridiculous this all was. His remaining decorations were starting to dig into his skin where the hug pushed against them, and he felt a little like dancing again. 

Couldn’t Dwalin have chosen a nicer moment for saying something sappy like this? 

Perhaps not. Perhaps this was the best moment. Perhaps any moment would have been the best. 

Nori felt Dwalin let out a breath before he presses his lips to Nori’s hair, humming quietly as he started to sway. It made Nori giggle a little as he pushed at Dwalin to step aside. 

“Let me take these off first,” he said and gestured at the jewellery when Dwalin made a disappointed noise. “It’s not comfortable.”

He turned his back to Dwalin as he removed the rest quickly, somehow wanting to hide the smile on his face. Dwalin’s hand stayed on Nori’s back the entire time, and somehow it only made Nori more patient with his things. 

It really was a perfect little moment, and he did not wish to end it so soon.


	69. Eagle's Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - on the back of an Eagle

Dwalin’s hands gripped hard at the soft eagle feathers, and he dared not look at the ground below. It was difficult to ignore where they were, as all but closing his eyes completely would give him a glimpse to remind him. Each time Dwalin looked towards the Eagles that carried his family he would see nothing but open sky, and sometimes the mountain peaks from higher than one ever should be able to, and sometimes he had to look down, when their own Eagle rose with the wind and the ones Dwalin tried to see where below. 

It was simply wrong to be that high over the ground. If he were on a mountain peak as tall as the Eagle flew, that would still be acceptable, as he would still have rock under his feat. 

‘ _At least I’m not alone on the Eagle_ ,’ Dwalin thought to himself with a glance at the Dwarf in front of him. 

The thief had been completely still through the flight so far, putting Dwalin’s own nervous fidgeting to shame. Perhaps it was because Nori was simply used to not moving and waiting and not showing any fear if he had any, or perhaps Nori did not mind being so far off the ground, much unlike a normal Dwarf would. 

Carefully Dwalin relaxed his grip on the feathers a little, so there was no chance of pulling at them too hard or causing the Eagle pain. Who knew if the creature might decide to fly less steady and shake the Dwarves on their back for it?

As Dwalin leaned forward a little to be closer to the Eagle’s back, which brought him closer to Nori as well, he noticed how the thief wasn’t still at all. 

Nori’s shoulders shook in their tenseness, barely noticeable if not for the occasional twitch. As if he was freezing, though it wasn’t cold enough to bother a Dwarf even at this altitude. He was too stiff, too tense and when Dwalin cautiously spoke his name Nori didn’t even react. He always did when Dwalin called him by name and not by some light insult to allude at his profession and how Dwalin truly shouldn’t harbour any soft feelings for him. 

Dwalin watched for a few moments, not daring to let go of the feathers to touch Nori’s shoulder. 

“Nori?” he asked again, without a reply. 

His eyes ran over his Dwarf, and widened when he saw that Nori wasn’t even holding on to the Eagle at all. Instead his hands were curled to fists, clutching at his sleeves as he hugged himself. 

“Nori!” Dwalin growled, letting go with one hand on instinct to wrap his arm around Nori’s waist. As secure as their seat was, it was reckless not to hold on to anything, and Nori wasn’t the kind to act seemingly reckless unless he was sure nothing would happen to him. 

All he did was twitch when Dwalin touched him, again not reacting at all. Carefully leaning forward and to the side Dwalin tried to catch a glimpse at Nori’s face. He was pale, his eyes wide and trained straight ahead. He had the look on his face Dwalin had seen before, on the faces of young warriors and on even the oldest ones in that horrible war… He’d not expected Nori to go into shock after battling the Orcs. He’d travelled before, facing Orcs and Wargs, and smaller battle of any kind. He’d faced fire as well, and had never acted like this. 

“What happened?” Dwalin asked carefully, unsure of how to act around Nori now. Sometimes one needed comfort, sometimes some harsh words to snap one out of it, and he didn’t know what Nori might need to feel better. 

At least Nori opened his mouth, even if no sound came out of him. He struggled with the words, as if they escaped him or refused to be spoken out loud. 

“My brothers,” he whispered finally. “They… fell and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t even reach them.”

For a moment Dwalin wasn’t sure what Nori was talking about. His own focus had been completely on Thorin hanging in the maw of a Warg while he’d been trapped in that damned tree, but he did remember panicked shouts from behind, when Dori and Ori had hung over the abyss, clinging to branches and then Gandalf’s staff. Of course Nori would have looked at that rather than at their King. 

“I couldn’t do anything,” Nori whispered again, eyes shining. 

Crying was better than numb shock, but neither was going to be good so high up. Dwalin forced himself to let go with his other hand as well, wrapping both arms around Nori and leaning down against him, pushing him closer against the Eagle’s back. 

“Your brothers are safe, you know that?” he asked quietly. 

Dwalin could see Dori and Ori not too far away, on an Eagle flying a little in front of their own. Dori was holding on to Ori it seemed, both of them safe. Nori followed his gaze, and nodded slightly. 

“I can’t protect them,” he whispered. “I can’t do _anything_.”

Dwalin carefully held on to the feathers without letting go of Nori, trapping him between the bird and his own body to keep him safe. He knew that numb fear of not being able to protect his loved ones, his family, but so far Dwalin had been successful at protecting those he’d tried to. There had been terrible losses, but he’d been there for Thorin, for his brother. He could imagine how it might feel not to be able to do anything. 

“You can,” Dwalin said, but Nori shook his head. 

“I will look out for them too,” he said then, and Nori glanced up at him tiredly. “I will look out for your brothers for you if that’s any help. You never had to protect anyone, but I can do that for you.”

Nori was stiff for a moment longer, but then he relaxed. 

“As long as someone is there when I make a Wargshit’s worth of difference.”

Dwalin snorted and bowed his head down to rest his forehead against Nori’s temple. 

“I’ll protect them. I’ll protect you as well,” he promised sincerely. 

Nori leaned his head up a little, pushing back against Dwalin before turning back and carefully taking hold of the Eagle’s feathers as well. It was all the acknowledgement of his promise Dwalin needed, and they spent the rest of the long flight in silence.


	70. After You Kissed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - things Nori says after a kiss

“You know I won’t stay?”

The few times Dwalin couldn’t help but hold onto Nori in his sleepy satisfied state after a good romp Nori would gently pull away. He’d let Dwalin hide his face against his hair, would let Dwalin’s arms wrap around his waist, but never for long. He’d always get up, get dressed and hide away the beautiful softness of his hair in inconspicuous braids.

Always reminding Dwalin that this wasn’t anything more than a quick tumble between two Dwarves who weren’t even friends or on good terms really. Always leaving Dwalin behind in a bed he wished he weren’t alone in.

“There’s plenty of beefy guards who’d fuck me if I’d ask.”

Nori had dropped by unannounced that time, approaching Dwalin in a quiet back alley when he’d thought his thief wasn’t even in the mountain range. They’d kissed, they’d held each other, and Dwalin had asked if Nori came to visit just for him in jest. Nori had replied in turn, though Nori’s easy laugh as he claimed Dwalin was the least effort to seduce made Dwalin’s heart clench.

He countered by kissing Nori again, sharper this time, with more heat behind it, and that seemed to please the thief well enough.

“I’m not in the mood to fuck you now.”

A raised eyebrow, a little bit of confusion in his voice as he stared up at Dwalin. They’d joined some celebration, just because it had seemed fun and they’d known the other might go as well. They might not be friends as such, but they still enjoyed each other’s company. Dwalin hadn’t really meant anything by it as he’d kissed Nori then, other than feeling like it and wanting to taste the sweet mead on his lips. He told Nori as much (albeit leaving the latter bit out), that he didn’t always want to a fuck to follow when he kissed someone and Nori merely snorted in reply.

Dwalin didn’t try to say anything else about it, just drank his own ale and let it go. There was no use in trying to explain, no use in saying things he knew Nori didn’t want to hear.

“This doesn’t mean I owe you anything!”

When Dwalin made Nori a gift of beautiful ribbons Nori’s first reaction had been joy and to give him a kiss for it. He’d pulled away then, eyes suddenly tense. Gifts just meant that you expected something back, or that you grew too attached, neither of which was something he wanted.

Dwalin lied well enough to have Nori think that this was merely a small token, a little gift Dwalin had seen and gotten knowing that Nori always needed new ribbons when his got lost or tore. It was easy enough to make it seem like it was nothing to him, though Dwalin yearned to braid them into Nori’s hair himself, yearned to ask Nori for a courtship and have this just be one of many little gifts to show his affection. He did it well enough to have Nori believe him and tuck his little gift away without any further questions.

“If you tell anyone I _will_ cut your beard off.”

Spoken through tears, half choked by sobs. Nori could not speak in his grief, his cheeks tasting salty when Dwalin kissed his face gently, to comfort, to reassure Nori that he was there.

It was dark and quiet, Nori shaking with his quiet crying, not able to keep up any pretence of being calm. It was uncomfortable on the floor, between the wall and his bed, but Dwalin held Nori nonetheless. The window above them let some light in, but it did not reach them, and all Dwalin could do was dry Nori’s tears again and again, even as he cried more.

When the threats started Dwalin just listened quietly. He would never reveal any of Nori’s secrets, never tell anyone of how he was like in quiet and unguarded moments. He held Nori and gave him the comfort he didn’t even truly want to accept.

What did it matter if he would rather shave his own beard than betray Nori? What did it matter that he wanted to be there when Nori grieved or faced too much to bear on his own. That he wished to take the pain away before it could truly overwhelm Nori in the first place. What did it matter that he wished to court and be Nori’s, be the one who not only wanted but was supposed to shield him from harm.

It wasn’t what Nori wanted of him though, so Dwalin never said a word about what he wanted and merely kissed Nori’s cheek again until the threats and curses died away and Nori simply let himself drift off to sleep.


	71. Sharing Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - platonically sharing a bed

„No!“

“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”

Nori’s already all settled in, his pack stashed neatly by the bed’s side, a knife hidden between the mattress and the wall just in case, the blanket warming up nicely… 

And now he’s sitting up, on edge, the urge to hiss making his throat feel strange. 

Why now?

Dwalin doesn’t budge or move away or anything. He’s walked in, put his axes and pack in a corner as Nori glared at him in suspicion, and then had announced this. And here Nori had thought the promise of having a bed and an entire room to himself would be fulfilled. 

“The entire company has already bedded down,” Dwalin went on, staring at Nori dryly. “We’re taking full use of all rooms offered, you know that, and _this_ is the only room with only one Dwarf. Everyone is sharing beds, you know that.”

Shaking his head doesn’t really do anything, and Nori watches helplessly as Dwalin takes off his boots. 

They’re doing this, they really are. 

‘ _Mahal, what have I done to be punished with this?_ ’

Nori’s mouth feels dry, his usually so calm hands shaking a little. He feels trapped, afraid and knowing that he can’t really let himself, that he has to. He already knows that this must be the only bed that still has room to share. They have actual beds right now, but they haven’t rented enough space for everyone to have their own. He’s part of a company now, and much as he wants to, you just can’t tell your company members to bugger off and sleep on some floor in a corridor. 

“’s some trick, you shouldn’t be in my room of all places,” he mutters, and Dwalin snorts at that. 

“Like I’d _want_ to share a bed with you,” he throws back. 

Somewhere at the back of Nori’s mind, where he’s not busy worrying and looking for a way out, he’s a little offended at that.

By now Dwalin’s removed his impressive collection of gear and weapons, his leathers and the furs. He’s stripped down to just a tunic and his pants, the suspenders Dwalin usually wears joining the rest of his things. 

He still looks dangerous, and very much a guard. 

Despite himself Nori can’t think of Dwalin as anything _but_ a guard in that moment. Oh sure, he’s looked Dwalin over more than once, has flirted and gotten lewd in words, but he’d never expected to actually be in one room with Dwalin, in one bed… 

Every single one of his alarms is going off in his head, every single instinct that had kept him alive and out of jail as a thief. 

He doesn’t shrink further behind the blankets when Dwalin looks him over. Nori felt vulnerable, naked, even with the clothes still hiding every inch of his skin apart from his head and hands, even with one of his knives in reach. But the way he’d clung to the blankets and pulled them up over his chest, the way he’s sitting stiffly and staring gives away how uncomfortable he is. 

To his surprise Dwalin relaxes a little, consciously letting his shoulders drop and shifting into a much less imposing posture. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you, if that’s your problem,” he says. 

Somehow Nori is certain that Dwalin is indeed talking about hurting him as a guard might rough up a criminal, not- not about touching him otherwise, which hadn’t even occurred to him in his worry. 

Just the thought of that relaxes Nori a little. He must be tired to have the old caution well up like that as he was in bed, and as Dwalin had so visibly discarded his weapons. What guard would arrest a bed-mate? 

Nori finally settles down, sighing and waving for Dwalin to come closer. He lies still as Dwalin blows out the only candle lighting up the room, and climbs into bed. There was enough space that they wouldn’t be touching each other unless they tossed and turned in their sleep a lot, something Dwalin never did anyway, from what Nori had seen on the road. 

The big warrior must have been tired, or just lucky in being able to sleep, as Nori hears his breathing even out only about a minute in. 

Now, with the potential for danger so completely gone, Nori’s own breathing calms down fully and his thoughts go back to their calmer, more familiar routes. 

Dwalin radiates warmth from where he lies, and Nori turns his head to look over to him in the dark. Funny, how Nori actually had managed to end up in bed with somebody Nori was sure wouldn’t respond to his flirting just out of spite. Best to enjoy the moment. 

He yawns and stretches a little, shifting around in bed until he finds a comfortable position; which happens to be curled up directly against Dwalin’s arm. Not a position that seems that out of the ordinary for the situation. Nori did always like to lie curled up a little, and Dwalin was a good source of warmth. A solid, and soft source of warmth, smelling of safety, strangely enough. 

‘ _Perhaps Mahal still likes me after all._ ’

Perfect, Nori thinks as he cuddles a little closer, any worries from before forgotten, as he closes his eyes and drifts off into a light sleep.


	72. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - ice cream at night

Something one had to live with, while having Nori as a husband, was that one got to spend many nights in a row in an empty bed, the side that usually contained a warm, rolled up, sleeping Dwarf awfully cold. The days in between lacking any sign of him either. 

The days were easy. Dwalin hadn’t often thought about marriage, before he’d developed the wish to be with Nori for the rest of his life, but he had known that days could be rather busy for anyone. What with his work, his duty to be at Thorin’s side (both because he was his King but also because he was his friend), the occasional urge to create and lock himself away for it taking up his free time, and his spouse surely having business of their own. 

Nights were different. Just to sleep by each other’s side and see each other too, even if just for a moment. 

Not with Nori. 

One could not hold Nori, one could never know where the wind carried him or what he had to do and why he was out so much. 

Dwalin didn’t mind Nori doing whatever he did, so long as he didn’t get in trouble he couldn’t get out of again. In theory. Sleeping alone when he’d grown so used to his little husband there did upset Dwalin much more than he’d ever admit out loud. 

Something else one had to live with as Nori’s husband, was that after days of not seeing him, and grumpily going to bed, one was woken by a familiar touch and somebody shaking at him. 

Dwalin grunted as he woke, and blinked up to see Nori’s face hovering over him, smiling. 

“Wasis-“ Dwalin slurred, too sleepy still, and Nori already was tugging at his hands to make him sit up, like it was urgent. It wasn’t life or death urgent, that much Dwalin could tell, so he didn’t feel like trying to oblige quicker. 

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.”

Dwalin blinked again, finally letting himself be dragged up to sit. He looked around, taking in Nori fully dressed, kneeling on their bed, and the open window. It still was deepest night. 

“A surprise?” he snorted. “At this hour? After not knowing where you are for-“

Nori leaned closer to press a sound kiss to Dwalin’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry about that. So see the surprise as an apology too. But now get dressed and follow me.”

The smaller Dwarf seemed much too awake and excited for the time, but Dwalin rolled his eyes and fondly shook his head before going to look for his clothes. Nori only let him put on pants and a tunic before he already was dragging him along. He didn’t even give Dwalin the time to grab his boots, despite the protest. 

They didn’t go far, as Nori dragged Dwalin along to the roof rather than anywhere else. It was a short way to the surprise, as Dwalin had already resigned himself to having to walk who knew how long. 

“So what is this?” he asked, following Nori the last few steps up. 

There was a blanket laid out close to the edge, with two bowls waiting for them. 

Nori pointed, with a pleased grin. 

“A sweet treat.”

Dwalin walked closer curiously, first not recognizing what the bright green thing inside was. 

“You came through our window this late at night to drag me out for shaved ice?”

“It’s your favourite,” Nori promised, a wide grin on his face.

At that Dwalin perked up. 

“You found some…?”

He sat down and carefully picked up one of the bowls. A spoon was already there, ready for him to dip into the snow soft ice, with woodruff syrup generously poured over it. It tasted just as sweet and cool as he loved, not even melted yet. Nori must have gotten it mere moments ago.   
“Thank you,” he breathed after letting the first mouthful melt on his tongue. 

It wasn’t often that he ever got shaved ice for himself, and woodruff was not something they often had to go with it. 

Nori smiled as he sat down by his side, leaning against him with his own bowl in hand. 

“I’m glad to be back,” he said, taking a bit of his ice. 

Dwalin wrapped his arm around Nori, and fed him the next spoonful from his bowl, causing him to laugh. 

Things like that were why he’d never mind any of Nori’s faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woodruff is a very popular flavor in germany, I'm not sure if it's in other places  
> the ice is inspired by japanese Kakigori which I love and haven't had in years :')


	73. Memories of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin/Nori - reincarnated as women part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asked for sequel for this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002821/chapters/6753554  
> In which the Dwarves are reincarnated in the modern world, Nori is a woman, and she has just found Dwalin again.

Nori had been giddy with anticipation all day. Even her co-workers had noticed that she was excited, and of course the idea of little Nori Rivers going on date had been the main topic during the breaks and when business was slowing down a little.

“Don’t actually let him into your home if he’s a creep” had been the most well-meaning of the things Nori had gotten to hear, followed by some of the guys joking about how they had to figure out what type of flirting Nori cared for, and others giggling and winking about how she shouldn’t let her date go all the way.

“How forward of you, to have the first real date be in your home,” one of them had started, hoping to strike up a conversation with Nori, which she just did not wish to have.

In her first life Nori had been a tease, flirting with everyone he’d be interested in, even if he didn’t want to go all the way. He’d liked it, liked the attention, liked the fun without any worries attached to it. In this life Nori still liked that. But in this life Nori already had a memory of her husband, had a memory of settling down and being utterly in love with no wish to be young and pretty and find good looking people at bars anymore.

It clashed strangely, making people sure that she was easy, while also being strangely prude.

Nori simply hadn’t wanted to waste her energy on that sort of stuff, when there was two centuries worth of memories and people she missed nagging at her.

But now she had found Dwalin, had bumped into her on accident. Had gotten to hold her hand and gotten to sit in a café and just talk and be amazed by how much she still was the same. How Dwalin’s face was strong and bore scars nearly identical to what Nori remembered, how she was strong and tall and how her hand felt just as wonderfully rough and achingly familiar in Nori’s as it had in that other life.

It had been such a strange relief to find out that Dwalin had similar interests in this new life, how she actually did have interest in women this time round, how her eyes moved over Nori’s face as if she was the most precious gem.

They could be together again.

Deciding on a quiet date night in Nori’s small apartment had been an easy thing. At first both of them had tried to agree on taking it slow and getting to know each other, but both had failed. Much as with the others Nori had already met, she felt that overwhelming familiarity with Dwalin, could guess at how her experiences had gone, paralleling her first life. Why waste time when her former husband and always love of her life was right there?

She’d nearly started crying when she was hope, overwhelmed by the new surge of crystal clear memories regarding Dwalin making it hard to breathe, and the gratitude at having found her. The void of loneliness in Nori’s chest was filling with each old friend Nori rediscovered, and Dwalin had been the one she’d missed the most besides her siblings.

That was over now.

She could be with Dwalin now, could find the others together with her.

Nori had gone out of her way to try and prepare as good a meal as she could, and had even gotten a wine she was sure Dwalin would like, if her tastes had translated into her new life as well as Nori’s had.

When Dwalin finally arrived at her home Nori was so giddy with excitement she nearly didn’t know what to do with herself. Not that she let it on too much.

Dwalin had obviously tried to comb out her hair, and ruined any effort at keeping it neat with running her hand through it. She hadn’t put on anything fancy though, just a nice soft shirt and work jeans, just as Nori hadn’t bothered to do anything more but put her hair in a loose braid for Dwalin to admire. Her love for Nori’s hair hadn’t changed at all, it seemed.

“I brought you these,” Dwalin said, shuffling nervously, as she pulled out a small bag of sherbet lemons. “I thought flowers might be a bit silly cause we never did that, and I couldn’t exactly find gems at the short notice-“

Nori wrapped her arms around Dwalin, cuddling close to her with a smile.

“I do love these,” she assured Dwalin, remembering how excited she had been about lemons once, when there had been none in Ered Luin.

Dwalin relaxed after that, falling into their old familiarity easily. Dinner was comfortable, both of them sitting close together at the small table, and it was so stupidly domestic that Nori had to laugh about it.

“We’re just like we used to be, old boring Dwarves, enjoying married life,” Nori joked when Dwalin asked what the joke was.

Dwalin’s jaw tensed for a moment, but she laughed as well.

Nori took a sip of her wine, briefly wondering if she shouldn’t be acting as if they could just pick up the relationship from where it had been at before. Dwalin had assured her that there was nobody in her life right now, and not even any particularly difficult ex to deal with.

She’d go slower with that, until she knew whether Dwalin was comfortable with her.

When the food was done they took their wine and moved to the sit on Nori’s bed, which really was just a futon in a corner, surrounded by cushions to sit on.

By that point Nori could barely focus on the wine anymore, thinking instead of how nice it would be to finally have Dwalin again. Finally kiss her, finally feel her body and get to know her once more. Judging by the quiet intense stare Dwalin was giving her, that feeling was mutual.

Nori stopped focusing on Dwalin’s words after only a few minutes, and she reached out to take Dwalin’s cup away and place it safely out of reach.

“Wanna fuck me again?” she whispered, voice a low purr as she put her hands on Dwalin’s thighs and leaned close to her.

Dwalin swallowed hard, her hands coming up to curl around Nori’s waist; big and strong and fitting just perfectly. She nodded with a grin, and Nori was shrugging off her light sweater as soon as she could.

They were all over each other in a second, kissing hard and trying to settle into a comfortable position without having the mind to coordinate each other’s legs anymore. Nori tugged at Dwalin’s hair as Dwalin pulled at the tank top she was still wearing, the touches so new and eerily familiar.

“Still like it rough?” Dwalin growled, and Nori felt heat gathering in her stomach as she nodded excitedly.

“Missed this,” Nori gasped between kisses. “Dreamed ‘bout it. Dwalin you’re so good to just- _ah_.”

Their arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed close, and Nori moaned just imagining what they could do without the effort of getting up and fetching anything.

Dwalin’s hands were pressed against Nori’s back, holding her securely so that it was a little difficult to try and grind against her. It took Nori a moment to notice that her old and new girlfriend had stilled, and a few moments more to notice that Dwalin really wasn’t trying to do anything anymore. Instead she was trembling slightly.

For a moment Nori was confused, but the first quiet broken sob made her heart freeze.

“Dwalin?”

She tried to pull away, worried about the sudden shift in mood, but Dwalin clung to her, sobs escaping her lips now as she started to cry for real.

“Dwalin!” Nori cried in alarm, managing to pull free enough to see what was going on. “What happened, did I- everything is alright, please.”

Tears were streaming down Dwalin’s cheeks now, her face twisted in anguish as he hands clenched in Nori’s top, still shaking. It was a shock to see her that way, to see Dwalin from either liftetime sob so openly, so out of nowhere. He had never been the type to cry for no reason, and Nori doubted that Dwalin was one to do that this time either.

“What happened?” she tried again, gentler, one hand brushing over Dwalin’s neck the other futilely wiping at her tears.

“You were gone,” Dwalin whispered, her voice cracking. “Just gone.”

“I’m here now, I won’t go anywhere, I promise that.”

“342 years.”

“What?” Nori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin’s blootshot eyes met Nori’s, the sorrow in them making Nori want to avoid her gaze.

“That’s how long I lived.”

Again it took Nori a moment to sort through her memories to understand what that meant. The realization hit her like Erebor’s mightiest forgehammer.

“That long?! But that means you’ve… Oh Dwalin.”

Nori had not died young by any means, had lived twice as long as she’d assumed in the most generous of estimates for a thief like that. But it still meant that Dwalin had gotten _decades_ to live as a widower. He’d already been so old, had already been at the end of his life, or so he’d thought. Dwarves didn’t often deal well with their One dying, but at that age Nori couldn’t imagine how it must have been like to have that happen.

“You were the only one I had left from those days,” Dwalin whimpered, hiding her face against Nori’s chest. “I had no one, they were all gone, and I thought it would be fine, I had you, I had _you_ and we were so old, I didn’t expect for Mahal to not take me. And then you were _gone_.”

Nori curled her arms around Dwalin, the sick feeling in her stomach not going away. She couldn’t remember that last bit of her life very well, the days leading up to her death hazy and full of sleep. But she could remember how it hadn’t seemed like such a tragedy. He had been so old, had lived a good life, was ready for the halls of Mandos, and only a little bit sad that Dwalin would have to spend a little time on his own. How could he have known how long it would take.

“It was a cruel joke,” Dwalin sobbed again. “ _Me_ , outliving every person I have ever loved? Having to spend such a long time without my One? That time I hadn’t even been able to do anything about it. I couldn’t… I couldn’t hold on to you, I couldn’t do anything but pray for Mahal to stop it.”

Her words broke off, leaving her unable to do anything but cry like a wounded animal.

Nori could feel her eyes burn with tears but she held back on them, focusing on Dwalin instead.

“We’re together now though,” she promised, rubbing soothing circles against Dwalin’s back. “I’m here again.”

Dwalin was trembling, weak and drained like a small child after crying her eyes out. It was easy to guide her to lie down on the bed, even as she clung to Nori still.

“Please don’t,” Dwalin whimpered, and Nori wasn’t sure what she meant anymore.

She curled her arms around Dwalin and kissed the top of her head carefully, cradling her as best as she could. All thoughts of how the evening could have gone were forgotten as Nori’s heart ached at the thought of how it must have been like for Dwalin.

The sobs turned into quiet sniffling, as the young woman with the memory of a Dwarf old as the mountains clung to Nori as if she were a comfort toy. Neither of them moved besides Nori gently petting Dwalin’s hair, and Dwalin trembling quietly, until Dwalin drifted off into a fitful doze and Nori lay guarding her through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> most of these have been written weeks or months ago, some the day I post them. Comments, Critique and more prompts are always welcome ^^  
> you can find me here:  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/  
> though I might not always end up writing something, as I might not have the time or simply no idea about what to do


End file.
